Un problème d'alliances
by Thalilitwen
Summary: Bokuto se savait extrêmement chanceux. Il vivait de sa passion en tant que joueur professionnel de volley, possédait un grand appartement dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Tokyo, et partageait la vie d'un homme merveilleux qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. En clair, il menait une vie normale, plus que normale, parfaite, et il ne changerait ça pour aucune raison. Sauf que...
1. Une vie ordinaire ?

Salut ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, que je suis vraiment contente d'écrire je vous avoue !

C'est un AU avec une ambiance "d'espionnage", enfin vous verrez bien. L'influence de certains jeux vidéos est très très présente. Elle comptera 7 chapitres, pas trop longs j'espère.

Merci à **Sherma83** pour cette belle illu de fic et surtout pour toutes ses idées géniales

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

— Kuro, on a un problème.

Ces quelques mots, prononcés pourtant avec une profonde nonchalance, suffire à interrompre l'avancée de Kuroo. Il s'arrêta à l'angle d'un vieil édifice, s'assura de n'avoir été repéré par personne dans la pénombre environnante, puis porta son attention sur l'objectif.

Le bâtiment se trouvait au bout de la rue.

Par habitude, il posa une main contre son oreillette avant de s'enquérir de ce qui pouvait tant contrarier les plans de Kenma. S'il prenait la peine de l'en informer, c'était qu'il n'avait pas pu contourner la difficulté dans la seconde, chose extrêmement rare.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On arrive trop tard ?

Un soupir retentit au creux de son oreille. Mauvais signe.

— Il y a déjà plusieurs fourgons autour du bâtiment. Quatre. Et ils ont l'air blindés.

— Ils viennent juste d'arriver ?

— Oui, mais ils ne vont sûrement pas tarder à faire le transfert. T'auras pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer la chimère, si c'est pas déjà trop tard.

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'uniforme qu'il portait le démangeait beaucoup, leur organisation était déjà compromise, et l'opération qu'ils avaient mise au point pendant des mois était peut-être sur le point d'échouer lamentablement, mais il n'était pas contrarié. Pas encore. Il voyait plutôt cette difficulté supplémentaire comme un défi de plus à relever. Et puis, s'il se fiait au ton de Kenma, à mi-chemin entre l'indifférence et l'agacement, nul doute que celui-ci étudiait d'ores et déjà toutes les options possibles.

— T'inquiète, lui assura-t-il en avançant à nouveau, je me dépêche. Ils n'ont pas encore remis le courant de toute façon, si ?

— Non… Mais s'ils embarquent la chimère malgré ça…

Kuroo était tout de même impressionné par tous les moyens de sécurité mis en œuvre : utiliser quatre camions pour une seule sculpture, aussi inestimable fût-elle, relevait presque de la paranoïa. Leur cible prenait beaucoup trop de précautions pour brouiller les pistes.

Dans tous les cas, si le pire venait à se produire, Kenma pouvait toujours les suivre avec la voiture.

Restait à savoir quel fourgon abriterait l'artefact…

— Je vais m'en occuper. Tu me connais, ils vont rien voir venir.

— C'est ça, ouais.

— Tes encouragements me touchent beaucoup, Kenma.

— De rien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque sarcastique, devinant sans mal l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Le bâtiment n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent. Seules les lumières de quelques enseignes éclairaient encore la rue étroite de ce quartier excentré, mais Kuroo le distinguait parfaitement. L'endroit était vétuste et semblait presque à l'abandon : les grandes portes de l'entrepôt se trouvaient de l'autre côté, là où les fourgons auraient la place de charger la marchandise. Mais si Kuroo voulait s'y introduire, il lui fallait passer par l'entrée officielle, plus discrète : en l'occurrence, une modeste porte bleue gardée par…

— Putain, c'est pas vrai…

Kuroo s'était arrêté à la seconde où il remarqua l'homme qui se tenait entre lui et sa mission. Il remercia l'obscurité alentour de le dissimuler, lui accordant de précieuses secondes supplémentaires pour s'assurer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

— Ouais… apparemment, ces enfoirés ont fait appel à _Tsubaki_ pour s'occuper de la sécurité.

Il y eut un silence d'une demi-seconde, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Kenma pour tirer ses propres conclusions :

— Le type de Milan ?

— Le bel enfoiré de Milan, ouais.

Ce constat lui arracha un soupir maintenant qu'il détaillait avec attention celui qui gardait la porte avec un sérieux implacable. Une posture droite, vigilante, suffisamment relâchée pour ne pas élever de soupçons, mais assez alerte pour être en mesure d'agir au moindre signal. Si à première vue il ne tenait aucune arme dans ses mains, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer pour autant : Tsubaki n'était pas un groupe de mercenaires à prendre à la légère. C'était une erreur que Kuroo ne souhaitait pas commettre à nouveau.

Il s'intéressa aussi à son air fatigué, qui ne ternissait pourtant en rien l'élégance de son visage. Mais là n'était pas le plus important.

Le bruit de touches de clavier frénétiquement malmenées parvint jusqu'à son oreillette, le tirant un instant de sa contemplation silencieuse.

— Y'a une autre entrée à l'est, fit Kenma, elle est sûrement gardée aussi, mais c'est plus sûr…

— Si je fais le tour, on peut dire au revoir à la chimère. On n'a pas le temps.

— Il va te reconnaître.

— Ça va le faire, t'inquiète.

— Kuro, il t'a fallu deux secondes pour voir que c'était lui.

— Ouais, mais c'est parce qu'il est… comment dire… reconnaissable. Si ça se trouve, il ne se souvient même pas de moi.

— C'est pas le moment de faire le malin, répliqua Kenma. La dernière fois, ça a mal fini.

— De toute façon, on n'a plus vraiment le choix. Il nous faut la chimère.

— Kuro…

Ignorant l'avertissement réprobateur de son partenaire, il resserra son emprise sur la lourde caisse à outils qu'il transportait et sortit enfin de l'ombre. Il avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au bout de la rue et se planta devant le mercenaire.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur, mais Kuroo ne lui laissa ni le temps de poser des questions, ni de l'inspecter plus avant :

— Sakazaki Yuuya, annonça-t-il en lui présentant un insigne attestant de son identité. On m'a appelé pour un problème d'électricité dans le bâtiment.

L'aplomb de Kuroo ne faiblit pas, pas même lorsque des yeux d'un bleu aussi sombre que dans ses souvenirs l'observèrent avec attention. Le regard de l'homme alterna entre le badge falsifié, la caisse à outils, et le visage impassible du prétendu électricien dans l'attente d'une réponse.

— On ne m'a pas averti de votre venue, déclara finalement le garde de Tsubaki.

— Ah, ça, faut voir avec vos supérieurs. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, ça avait l'air d'être urgent.

Le silence qui suivit mit les nerfs de Kuroo à rude épreuve ; il tint bon, ne cilla presque pas, et pria pour ne pas être reconnu. L'air intense qui le dévisageait ne l'aida guère dans sa manœuvre.

Toutefois, lorsque son interlocuteur hocha la tête et décrocha le talkie-walkie attaché à sa ceinture, il se permit enfin de respirer à nouveau.

— … Un instant, s'il vous plaît.

Le mercenaire s'éloigna de quelques pas, et maintenant qu'il lui tournait le dos, Kuroo en profita pour l'inspecter plus sérieusement : il compta deux holsters, l'un à l'épaule, l'autre à peine visible autour de sa cuisse, aisément dissimulés par son uniforme noir. S'il était certes plus petit que lui, sa silhouette laissait deviner un entraînement rigoureux ainsi qu'une excellente forme physique.

Cette fois-ci, il ferait mieux d'en tenir compte.

Il revint enfin vers lui, le visage d'albâtre toujours aussi indéchiffrable, tandis que Kuroo élaborait mentalement des dizaines de scénarios de fuite et de combat.

— Allez-y, déclara-t-il alors. Vous pouvez entrer. Mais je dois vérifier le contenu de cette boîte.

Kuroo s'exécuta et la lui présenta sans broncher : elle ne contenait rien de plus que de simples outils, sans aucun double fond. Son utilité, en plus d'apporter davantage de crédibilité à son rôle d'électricien, était avant tout de pouvoir transporter la chimère discrètement.

L'inspection parut satisfaire le mercenaire, qui hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

— Merci, fit Kuroo en s'inclinant légèrement.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment englouti par la pénombre, Kuroo perdit son assurance. Il scruta les lieux, en vain, à la recherche de la moindre présence, la moindre indication.

Et lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, et que le garde l'aveugla avec le faisceau d'une lampe torche, il comprit que récupérer la chimère serait loin d'être sa priorité, et ce malgré toute l'importance de la mission.

Cette situation le fit grimacer. Il posa la caisse et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, les yeux plissés pour se protéger de cette agression lumineuse.

— On pourrait peut-être aller jusqu'au générateur avant de jouer avec la lumière ? proposa-t-il.

— Et si tu me donnais ton vrai nom d'abord ?

Kuroo se contenta d'un léger rire. Il avait certes sous-estimé la perspicacité de cet homme et compromis la mission, mais s'il était capable d'une chose, c'était bien de gagner du temps. Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, son adversaire était relativement facile à agacer, il n'avait qu'à partir de là.

Et puis, l'air sérieux qui le toisait ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette démarche.

— Écoutez, je suis très flatté, et je serais ravi de faire plus ample connaissance, mais occupons-nous d'abord de l'électricité, d'accord ?

— Toujours aussi marrant, répliqua le garde en secouant la tête. Je pensais que l'Italie t'avait fait passer le goût de ce genre de plans bancals.

— J'adore les défis, répondit Kuroo avec un sourire insolent.

Le mercenaire s'avança, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Avec le peu d'informations qu'il assimilait, l'exiguïté de la pièce et la nouvelle source lumineuse, il devinait être dans un couloir. L'entrepôt devait se trouver au bout.

— Ton nom ? répéta-t-il, un soupçon de menace dans la voix.

— Secret défense, désolé. Mais tu peux m'appeler chéri, c'est plus simple.

Le coup qu'il reçut dans l'estomac lui fit presque regretter son impertinence. Presque.

Au moins, la lumière, tombée à terre dans un grand bruit, ne lui brûlait plus les yeux ; après quelques secondes d'adaptation, il put constater le regard assombri du mercenaire, qui le rappela vite à l'ordre. Sa main était dangereusement serrée autour de sa gorge.

— Je n'aime pas me répéter.

— Je te le dirai que si tu me donnes le tien.

Le clin d'œil qu'il ajouta ne fut que très peu apprécié, la pression exercée contre son cou fit bien passer le message.

— Je peux aussi appeler des renforts, reprit le garde. On verra si tu tiens le même discours.

— Si vous me tuez, on enverra quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

— C'est la chimère qui t'intéresse à ce point ?

Kuroo, pour une fois, préféra garder le silence. Cela sembla contrarier plus encore son adversaire.

— Je te laisse cinq secondes pour partir d'ici et dire à ton employeur de garder ses distances avec Tsubaki, ou il le regrettera. Compris ?

— Ta compassion me fait chaud au cœur, vraiment. Tu le vis bien de bosser pour les pires ordures du monde ?

Le mercenaire fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Je t'aurai prévenu.

Il leva son poing, mais Kuroo fut plus rapide : il se dégagea du bras qui lui compressait la gorge en le tordant brusquement. Le mercenaire étouffa une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il était maintenu immobile, l'avant-bras plaqué derrière son dos, légèrement courbé par la main qui lui agrippait à présent l'épaule.

— On va surtout se calmer, t'en penses quoi ?

Pour toute réponse, son adversaire se débattit avec force. Kuroo eut du mal à conserver cette emprise bien longtemps, et lorsque ses jambes furent la cible de violents assauts, il n'eut d'autres choix que de le lâcher.

— Kuro, fit soudain la voix de Kenma dans son oreillette. Les camions sont sur le point de partir. J'ai rapproché la voiture, on va pouvoir les suivre, mais il faut que tu te bouges. Passe par les entrepôts, maintenant.

— Deux secondes, répondit-il en avisant l'air furieux du mercenaire. Tu sais lequel est le bon ?

— J'ai piraté une des caméras de surveillance.

— T'es vraiment le meilleur, tu sais ?

Kuroo évita de justesse un coup de pied relativement bien placé. Il l'intercepta de peu, mais ne put contrer la main qui s'écrasa contre le haut de son épaule. La douleur le fit grincer des dents : il repoussa le garde avec violence.

— Dépêche-toi, rétorqua Kenma en coupant la ligne.

— Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer comme ça…

— Loin de moi l'idée de te fausser compagnie, commença Kuroo en reculant, mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le mercenaire se saisir d'une de ses armes, il réévalua bien vite ses plans. Non seulement le bruit allait alerter le reste du bâtiment, mais ses chances de survie, seul dans un couloir, sans pouvoir se mettre à couvert, étaient presque nulles.

Il s'élança donc vers son adversaire pour lui arracher le pistolet des mains. Il n'y parvint que difficilement, au prix d'une longue lutte acharnée. Le mercenaire lâcha finalement son arme après s'être reçu un violent coup de coude en plein visage. La force de l'impact fit même grimacer Kuroo, plus encore lorsqu'il vit son ennemi s'effondrer au sol en se couvrant l'œil.

— Ouh, ça va laisser une belle marque ça.

Un léger grognement lui répondit.

— Allez, à plus, c'était un plaisir.

Le mercenaire commença à se relever, mais Kuroo ne l'attendit pas pour s'enfuir à toute allure vers les entrepôts. Il ouvrit la porte métallique et la referma en toute hâte, sursautant lorsque le premier coup de feu détona juste derrière lui.

L'homme de Tsubaki était vraiment en colère, et Kuroo ne comptait pas rester ici suffisamment longtemps pour en connaître toute l'étendue. Il avait certainement averti les gardes.

Le hangar dans lequel il entra était complètement vide : l'échange avait eu lieu. Les grandes portes étaient ouvertes et laissaient entendre le vrombissement des moteurs qui déchirait la nuit. La majorité des mercenaires avaient dû accompagner le convoi, quant aux autres…

Mieux valait ne pas s'attarder. Des bruits de pas résonnaient déjà contre les murs.

Kuroo piqua un sprint hors de l'entrepôt, cherchant du regard la voiture de Kenma : il la vit quelques mètres plus loin, phares éteints, le moteur toujours en marche, prêt à partir dans la seconde.

— Quel timing, s'exclama-t-il à bout de souffle en s'installant sur le siège passager.

Il n'avait pas encore refermé la portière que Kenma appuya brusquement sur l'accélérateur et s'élança à la poursuite des fourgons. Depuis le rétroviseur, Kuroo pouvait voir les hommes à sa poursuite sortir du bâtiment : il les observa disparaître progressivement avec une profonde satisfaction.

Un silence réprobateur enveloppa le véhicule tandis que Kenma malmenait la boîte de vitesse avec une rapidité alarmante.

— Heureusement que t'es là, continua Kuroo en attachant sa ceinture. T'as pu voir la plaque d'immatriculation ?

— Les images sont à l'arrière.

— Parfait, soupira-t-il.

Kenma ne répondit pas. Son emprise sur le volant témoignait de son humeur.

— Je suis désolé, Kenma. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir me débrouiller contre ce type. Mais on s'en est pas trop mal sorti grâce à toi.

— On n'a pas la chimère, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il quitta un instant des yeux la route pour aviser Kuroo.

— Et il t'a pas raté, poursuivit-il, visiblement contrarié.

— Oh ça va, il m'a presque rien fait. Tu devrais le voir lui, je crois qu'il est pas prêt de m'oublier.

Un haussement de sourcil perplexe lui répondit.

— N'aie pas l'air aussi fier, on va être en retard sur nos délais. On ne sait même pas quand on aura une nouvelle opportunité.

— On va déjà les suivre, on verra après. Quelle galère... maugréa-t-il après un moment. Je serais pas contre un peu d'aide sur le terrain.

— Compte pas sur moi. J'en ai fait plus qu'assez.

— Je sais, et tu as ma dévotion éternelle. Je ne serais rien sans toi.

Kenma secoua la tête, ignorant à dessein l'air admiratif que Kuroo lui offrait. Un sourire menaçait pourtant de le trahir.

— Non, reprit plus sérieusement Kuroo, je pensais plutôt à un vieil ami.

— Un ami ?

— Ouais… Je l'ai pas vu depuis un bail, mais je crois qu'il vit toujours à Tokyo. Il serait vraiment pas mal pour le job, et il est pas du genre à poser beaucoup de questions.

Cette description fut accueillie par un bref hochement de tête.

— Comment il s'appelle ?

* * *

Bokuto était heureux comme il l'avait rarement été.

Déjà, il avait une fois de plus brillé à l'entraînement. Le coach était ravi de ses récentes performances, et l'engouement de ses coéquipiers l'incitait plus que jamais à se donner au maximum. Il était extrêmement motivé pour le championnat d'Asie et d'Océanie de cette année, et il comptait bien mener le Japon à la victoire ; ils avaient toutes leurs chances.

Et puis, il avait admirablement bien réussi son katsudon, et il l'engloutissait à présent avec délice en regardant un vieux film. Akaashi lui avait dit de manger sans lui, car il enchaînait en ce moment les heures supplémentaires et rentrerait sans doute encore tard. Il l'attendait donc avec impatience, mais la seule idée de pouvoir enfin passer un week-end avec lui, pour la première fois depuis peut-être des semaines, le remplissait d'une douce allégresse.

S'il lui en fallait peu pour être d'humeur rayonnante, Bokuto se savait tout de même vraiment chanceux. Il vivait de sa passion en tant que joueur professionnel de volley, possédait un grand appartement dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Tokyo, et partageait la vie d'un homme merveilleux qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Akaashi était calme, intelligent et incroyablement attentionné, et aucun jour ne passait sans que Bokuto ne prenne la mesure de sa chance.

En clair, il menait une vie normale, plus que normale, _parfaite_, et il ne changerait ça pour aucune raison.

Bien entendu, son bonheur quotidien était parfois ponctué de quelques chagrins : défaites, blessures, déplacements à l'étranger… Ce dernier point l'attristait terriblement, à vrai dire. Ses nombreuses compétitions sportives l'obligeaient souvent à rester plusieurs semaines dans différents pays, et le travail d'Akaashi lui imposait lui aussi d'incessants séjours loin du Japon. Même s'ils s'assuraient de s'appeler régulièrement, l'humeur de Bokuto en souffrait toujours. Il avait appris à appréhender la distance, et il avait fini par s'y habituer, mais il ne pouvait empêcher une insidieuse solitude de refaire surface à chaque fois.

Voilà pourquoi tout était différent cette fois-ci. Aucun match important n'attendait Bokuto pour le mois à venir, et le travail d'Akaashi lui demandait pour une fois de rester à Tokyo. Ils pourraient enfin profiter d'un peu de repos, tous les deux, sans rien ni personne pour les déranger.

L'occasion était parfaite.

Les yeux de Bokuto quittèrent inconsciemment la télévision pour se poser sur son sac de sport, qu'il avait laissé près de l'entrée.

La bague s'y trouvait encore.

Il se leva à toute vitesse pour la récupérer, manquant au passage de renverser la moitié de son plat sur la table basse : si Akaashi rentrait et tombait dessus en ramassant ses affaires, ce serait une catastrophe.

Il trouva rapidement la petite boîte noire, coincée entre sa gourde et de nombreuses bandes adhésives. Soulagé après cette frayeur de quelques secondes, il la rangea dans la poche de sa veste et retourna s'affaler sur le canapé, sans pouvoir réprimer l'impatience qui accompagnait les battements de son cœur.

Ce week-end, il ferait sa demande. Il ferait comprendre à Akaashi à quel point il était important à ses yeux, et qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde une vie sans lui à ses côtés.

Cette pensée dessina un sourire sur son visage alors qu'il reprenait joyeusement son bol et finissait son repas, enivré par cette perspective.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit enfin, presque une heure après la fin du film, Bokuto se redressa aussitôt. Il entendit Akaashi poser ses affaires et se déchausser sans un bruit, mais fut toutefois surpris de le voir se diriger d'abord vers la cuisine. Sans doute avait-il faim.

— Keiji ?

Aucune réponse.

Ce silence le fit se lever ; Akaashi n'aimait pas qu'il crie dans l'appartement, et il était tard. Peut-être ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas entendu. Une fois arrivé au seuil de la cuisine, il se pencha contre l'encadrement de la porte et trouva son partenaire devant le frigo ouvert.

— J'ai préparé du katsudon, l'informa-t-il en s'avançant doucement derrière lui. Il est sur la table, faut juste le f-

Bokuto se figea lorsqu'Akaashi tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction. Son œil droit, taché de sang, était partiellement tuméfié, sa peau gonflée et colorée d'un pourpre inquiétant. Les contusions s'étalaient jusqu'à sa joue, juste en dessous de sa pommette.

— Keiji, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Celui-ci détourna rapidement le regard, et le cœur de Bokuto se serra douloureusement devant ce spectacle alarmant. Les hypothèses qui affluaient dans son esprit ne l'aidèrent pas à garder son calme.

Akaashi pressa une de ses mains pour le rassurer.

— C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il prit une poche de gel réfrigérante, une de celles que Bokuto utilisait pour soulager ses muscles malmenés par des entraînements trop intensifs, puis referma le frigo et l'appliqua prestement contre son visage pour cacher l'important hématome.

— Je me suis fait renverser par un vélo en sortant du bureau, expliqua-t-il devant la mine effondrée de son partenaire. Je suis tombé et je crois que je me suis pris le guidon dans l'œil.

Bokuto resta silencieux quelques instants, dans un état de stupeur qu'il ne parvenait pas immédiatement à quitter. Akaashi n'avait pas l'air traumatisé : ses vêtements étaient certes froissés et sa cravate légèrement de travers, mais à part ça, il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure visible.

Ce constat, corroborant les explications précédentes, soulagea grandement Bokuto. Il étreignit son partenaire avec force pour se rassurer et effacer les craintes qui empoisonnaient encore ses pensées. Puis, lorsqu'il comprit qu'enlacer quelqu'un qui tenait une poche de glace contre son visage n'était pas des plus facile, il recula d'un pas pour le laisser respirer.

— Tu as mal autre part ? Tu t'es rien cassé ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

Akaashi lui répondit d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

— Ça va déjà beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-il doucement.

Après l'avoir rassuré d'un léger sourire, il partit en direction de la salle de bain, et Bokuto décida de lui servir un bol de katsudon en attendant. Il le posa sur la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé en expirant bruyamment. L'ascenseur émotionnel de ces dernières minutes avait mis à mal sa joie débordante, mais ce n'était pas grave. Akaashi allait bien, c'était le principal. Rien n'avait changé, les projets de Bokuto n'en étaient pas compromis.

Lorsqu'Akaashi revint dans le salon, la poche de gel couvrait toujours une partie de son visage.

— Tu vas bien ? demanda une fois de plus Bokuto.

C'était plus fort que lui. Voir Akaashi blessé, même en sachant les raisons de l'accident, le bouleversait.

— Je meurs de faim, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, mais oui.

Bokuto lui tendit prestement le bol de nourriture.

— Attends, proposa-t-il ensuite, je vais te tenir ça pendant que tu manges.

Sa main vint doucement remplacer celle d'Akaashi sur la poche réfrigérante. Il n'osa pas trop appuyer, de peur de lui faire mal ; puis, inconsciemment, il l'éloigna de quelques centimètres, pour constater à nouveau l'étendue de la blessure. La vue de cette peau laiteuse défigurée par les vives couleurs de l'ecchymose lui serra encore le cœur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

— C'est rien, Kōtarō. C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.

— Pour une fois que t'es pas en déplacement, se lamenta-t-il, il faut qu'un cycliste essaie de te tuer…

Akaashi secoua la tête, quelque peu amusé, et commença à manger.

— Et à part ça, reprit Bokuto, ta journée s'est bien passée quand même ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Notre nouvel associé est plutôt content de notre travail. Mais on a de la concurrence sur ce contrat, et ça va nous compliquer les choses. On ne sait même à qui on a affaire exactement. C'est très bon, ajouta-t-il entre deux bouchées.

— Merci ! Et tu devrais pas t'en faire pour la concurrence, elle ne fera sûrement pas le poids contre toi.

— J'espère… Il faudra quand même que je m'en occupe avant qu'ils essaient de nous doubler, soupira-t-il… Et toi ? Ton entraînement ?

— Génial ! L'équipe est vraiment au top cette saison, on sera prêt pour le championnat d'Asie, y'a aucun doute.

— Ravi de l'entendre.

Akaashi termina son katsudon en écoutant attentivement Bokuto décrire en détail les nouvelles stratégies mises au point par l'équipe pour pallier leurs faiblesses. Mais lorsqu'il commença à se lever pour débarrasser, non sans complimenter de nouveau son partenaire pour la cuisine, il fut immédiatement interrompu dans son élan :

— Non, je m'en occuperai après, t'inquiète. Repose-toi.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Akaashi obtempéra finalement. Il reprit la poche de gel, qu'il posa sur la jambe de Bokuto, et vint s'allonger contre lui. Celui-ci passa une main dans ses cheveux noir de jais, dont s'exhalait une douce odeur vanillée, puis caressa lentement la base de sa nuque.

— Hâte d'être ce week-end, avoua-t-il rêveusement.

— Plus qu'une journée.

— C'est beaucoup trop long !

Il devina l'amusement dans la voix d'Akaashi lorsqu'il murmura :

— Impatient.

— Je t'aime trop, c'est pour ça.

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par un sourire tendre, que Bokuto fut bien trop heureux de rendre.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit Akaashi en fermant les yeux.

Bokuto reporta son attention sur le film à l'écran, une main massant distraitement la peau de son partenaire. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes à Akaashi pour succomber à la fatigue et s'endormir contre lui.

Contempler son visage paisible lui rappela à quel point il était chanceux, et qu'il ne changerait sa vie pour rien au monde.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il éteignait la télévision et songeait enfin à aller se coucher, son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il se hâta de le sortir de sa poche, craignant que le bruit ne réveille Akaashi, et décrocha une seconde après avoir lu : « _Numéro masqué_ » sur l'écran.

— Oui ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Bokuto, comment ça va ?

L'interpellé ne reconnut pas immédiatement son interlocuteur malgré sa voix pourtant familière.

— Je… euh… ça va bien. Qui est à l'appareil ?

Un rire très caractéristique retentit à l'autre bout de la ligne. Bokuto comprit dans l'instant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire commença à fendre son visage.

— Allez, me dis pas que tu reconnais pas ton vieux pote… Tu m'as déjà oublié ?

— Kuroo ! Ça fait hyper longtemps ! Comment tu vas ?

— Ça va super, répondit-il rapidement. Dis, désolé de t'appeler aussi tard, mais je suis de passage à Tokyo pendant quelques jours, et j'ai pensé que ce serait cool qu'on se voie.

L'enthousiasme de Bokuto était à son paroxysme. Son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années, était en ville ? C'était parfait !

— Carrément ! Je suis dispo toute la journée si tu veux !

— Super. On dit demain à 10 heures ?

Bokuto acquiesça vivement avant de comprendre que Kuroo ne pouvait pas le voir.

— Pas de problème ! Mec, ça me fait super plaisir de t'entendre !

— Moi aussi je suis content. Hâte de te revoir. Je te rappelle demain pour qu'on organise ça un peu mieux, d'accord ? Allez, bonne nuit.

— Toi aussi, à demain !

Bokuto arborait un sourire radieux lorsqu'il raccrocha. Il frémissait d'excitation. Cette semaine était décidément parfaite, et son bonheur culminait à la perspective de retrouver son meilleur ami après tout ce temps.

Il voyait difficilement comment être plus heureux.

* * *

Vous sentez tous les quiproquo arriver ? Im living for that shit

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


	2. Un ami dans le besoin

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour l'attente, y'a eu à la fois les partiels ainsi qu'une flemme magistrale (et aussi le fait que c'est la première fois que j'écris des points de vue Bokuto donc c'est difficile au début)

J'ai coupé le chapitre que j'avais prévu en deux parce que je veux garder un nombre de mots par chapitre assez équilibré. Il y aura donc 8 chapitres (peut-être plus).

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait grave plaisir !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'avait pas changé. Le passage des années n'avait rien enlevé à son charme : c'était toujours le même Kuroo Tetsurō, avec ses cheveux défiant la gravité et ses lèvres paresseusement étirées en un sourire narquois.

Le voir franchir nonchalamment la porte de ce petit café emplit le cœur de Bokuto d'une joie immense, et son esprit d'une multitude de souvenirs. Il s'en rendait tout juste compte, mais c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait réellement son meilleur ami depuis la fin de leurs études. Kuroo avait choisi de partir à l'étranger, et pour une raison que Bokuto n'avait pas vraiment comprise, il lui avait fait promettre d'effacer toutes les images de lui qu'il possédait. C'était d'une importance capitale, lui avait-il soutenu. Chacune des photos enregistrées sur son portable, chaque cliché posté sur les réseaux ou développé pour décorer son appartement… tout devait être détruit. Face à cette demande pour le moins particulière, Bokuto s'était exécuté, confus, mais très intrigué par le mystère entretenu par son meilleur ami.

Après ça, il n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle pendant près de sept ans. Il avait essayé d'en obtenir, pourtant : mais il s'était bien vite rendu compte que Kuroo avait changé de numéro de téléphone et n'avait laissé aucune trace de lui nulle part. Il avait comme disparu de la surface de la Terre, et Bokuto s'était interrogé plus d'une fois sur cette étrange situation, sans même savoir s'il était toujours en vie.

Mais toutes ses craintes inconscientes se volatilisèrent à la vue de Kuroo, bien vivant et en pleine forme. Ses souvenirs de l'époque s'adaptèrent à ce nouveau visage à peine différent. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, et ils brillaient maintenant d'une joie incommensurable, qu'il n'était que trop pressé de pouvoir partager.

Kuroo ne mit guère longtemps à le repérer : Bokuto s'était assis à la table qu'ils avaient toujours occupée dans leur jeunesse, et il était bien trop heureux d'enfin retrouver son meilleur ami pour tenir en place. Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire, les yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil, avant de vaciller quelque peu dans l'étreinte enthousiaste d'un Bokuto plus qu'enjoué. Il la lui rendit après quelques secondes.

— Toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois, fit-il en se dégageant.

— Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir !

Un léger rire traversa les lèvres de Kuroo alors qu'il prenait place à cette table elle aussi chargée du passage des années. Bokuto l'imita, incapable d'effacer l'éclatant sourire de son visage.

— T'as déjà commandé quelque chose ?

Il en était déjà à son deuxième café depuis le début de cette journée, mais il secoua tout de même la tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il revoyait son meilleur ami après sept ans d'absence, il pouvait bien se permettre certains écarts. Akaashi n'approuverait certainement pas, mais il n'était pas là pour l'en empêcher.

— Pas encore, je t'attendais !

— Parfait, fit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la carte mise à leur disposition. Je vais voir si leur macchiato est toujours aussi bon.

Il soupira d'aise, s'installa confortablement contre le dossier de son petit fauteuil, et retira enfin ses lunettes de soleil. Son regard était tout aussi pétillant que celui de Bokuto maintenant qu'il détaillait celui-ci avec plus d'attention, sans cacher son air amusé.

— J'ai l'impression que t'es encore plus musclé en vrai qu'à la télé.

— Tu regardes mes matchs ?

— Dès que je peux, ouais. D'ailleurs, vous vous êtes bien débrouillés pour la Ligue des Nations, tu fais vraiment du bon boulot.

— Fais pas l'étonné, j'ai toujours été génial !

— Et modeste, aussi.

Bokuto lui tira la langue, peu affecté par le sarcasme de son meilleur ami. Savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié, et qu'il suivait sa progression dans ses nombreux championnats de volley lui réchauffait agréablement le cœur.

Bien vite, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande puis réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs boissons, interrompant leur discussion sur le dernier match du Japon contre la Pologne.

Kuroo remercia la jeune femme d'un grand sourire et régla l'addition avec un généreux pourboire. Après un léger soupir, il ajouta du sucre dans sa tasse et remua avec la cuillère, tout en observant Bokuto boire joyeusement son café.

— Et sinon, à part le volley, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Comment ça, « à part le volley » ? C'est déjà pas mal ! Hmm… sinon, j'habite à Azabu depuis quelques années maintenant, c'est vraiment sympa.

— Eh ben, si on m'avait dit ça il y a sept ans, avoua Kuroo avec un sourire, je n'y aurais pas cru.

— Dis tout de suite que tu ne croyais pas en moi !

Ceci fit rire Kuroo. Il secoua la tête avant de répondre :

— J'ai toujours cru en toi, Bokuto. Par contre, je pensais pas que tu choisirais de t'installer dans un quartier aussi chic… Comme quoi.

Il sourit de nouveau, visiblement fier de son meilleur ami. Cet enthousiasme incita Bokuto à poursuivre son récit, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de parler de la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée ?

— Je suis avec quelqu'un aussi. C'est genre… très sérieux.

— Tiens donc ?

Kuroo arqua un sourcil, surpris et impatient des explications qui tardaient encore à venir. Bokuto, lui, baissa la tête en souriant, les mains recouvrant sa tasse déjà vide.

— Et j'ai le droit à plus de détails ou je dois me contenter de ton sourire béat ?

— Il s'appelle Akaashi Keiji. Il est incroyable. Super calme, et intelligent, et attentionné… Il est vraiment… parfait, soupira-t-il rêveusement.

— Oh, trop mignon. Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

— À un match. Je crois qu'il était déjà venu à plusieurs de mes championnats avec un ami, je crois que c'était le frère ou le cousin d'un des joueurs, je sais plus… Bref. Il était venu me parler pendant l'after. On s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Apparemment, je retenais pas mal son attention pendant les matchs et… voilà…

Kuroo afficha davantage son amusement à mesure que Bokuto achevait son récit, une lueur tendre brillant dans ses yeux d'or.

— Un fan donc, commenta-t-il. Je suis vraiment content pour toi, mec. Et il fait quoi dans la vie ?

Il fallut à Bokuto quelques instants de réflexion avant de réussir à répondre.

— Il travaille pour une grosse boîte à l'international. Il doit souvent partir à l'étranger du coup.

Cette explication fut accueillie par un regard sceptique ; Kuroo prit le temps de boire une longue gorgée avant d'enfin réagir.

— C'est pas très précis, ça. Il est commercial ?

— Euh, ouais, je crois, un truc comme ça, confirma-t-il en passant distraitement une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Il s'occupe de contrats pour des clients, je connais pas vraiment les détails.

— Et c'est quoi le nom de son entreprise ?

— Euh… je sais plus…

Le haussement de sourcils de Kuroo et le dédain qui l'accompagna ne lui échappèrent pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

— Rien, rien.

— Mais, vas-y, dis.

Kuroo soupira.

— Je me disais juste que si c'était si sérieux que ça tu saurais un minimum dans quoi ton mec travaille. Tu le connais depuis quoi, deux semaines ?

— Cinq ans, corrigea Bokuto en croisant immédiatement les bras. Et c'est vraiment sérieux. Keiji a sûrement déjà dû m'expliquer, mais j'ai oublié, c'est tout.

— Cinq ans ?! Et t'es sûr qu'il part vraiment à l'étranger, au moins ? Si ça se trouve…

La mine de Bokuto, affichant autant de peine que de colère, dissuada son meilleur ami de finir sa phrase.

— Excuse-moi, se reprit-il alors, je dis pas ça pour te blesser. Tu me connais, je veux juste pas qu'on profite de toi et qu'on te brise le cœur. Ce serait pas la première fois.

— Tu connais pas Keiji, il est pas du tout comme ça.

Kuroo posa une main sur son avant-bras, comme pour apaiser un tant soit peu son courroux. Il se détendit rapidement.

— Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. T'es comme mon frère, tu sais.

— T'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura-t-il en se redressant fièrement. Tout va très bien dans mon couple !

— Ravi de l'apprendre.

Sur ces mots, Kuroo finit d'une traite sa tasse. Il essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main, nonchalamment, comme si sa boisson était particulièrement désaltérante et non pas bien sûr pour enlever le nuage de lait qui s'était déposé au-dessus de sa lèvre.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

— Et toi, tu as quelqu'un ou tu donnes juste des conseils aux autres sans avoir aucune expérience ?

— J'imagine que je l'ai mérité, fit Kuroo en réprimant une grimace. Et non, moi je suis libre comme l'air.

— Un vrai tombeur, railla Bokuto. Ouais, t'as vraiment pas changé.

— C'est ça, fais le malin. C'est un choix, je te ferais dire. C'est plus simple comme ça. Je voyage beaucoup en plus, donc bon…

— Parle-moi de tes voyages, alors. Tu dois avoir des tonnes de trucs à raconter !

— Oh, ça oui…

Bokuto se pencha, l'air fortement intéressé. Il posa ses coudes sur la table, son menton contre ses mains jointes et fixa son meilleur ami avec insistance.

Celui-ci demeura silencieux quelques instants, le temps de comprendre qu'il n'échapperait pas à cette conversation.

— Quoi, tu veux vraiment en parler maintenant ? Ça prendrait des heures…

— Tu me le dois bien, tu m'as laissé en plan pendant près de sept ans ! Quel genre d'ami fait ça ?

— Le genre d'ami qui passe beaucoup trop de temps à se faire tirer dessus.

Bokuto en resta incrédule.

— Bon, d'accord, je vais t'expliquer vite fait. Mais je te laisse les histoires croustillantes pour plus tard, sinon on en aura pour la journée. Et tu peux fermer la bouche, s'il te plaît.

— J'ai tout mon temps ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Il avança sa chaise, sans se soucier du crissement désagréable qu'elle produisit contre le sol, et se tint attentif, prêt à boire les paroles d'un Kuroo qui se raclait déjà la gorge, peut-être pour se donner un air plus solennel. Bokuto trouva l'effet très réussi.

— Bon… alors. Tu te souviens du boulot qu'on avait fait une fois pour le vieux à Shibuya ?

— Euh, ouais. J'avais failli me péter la jambe, non ? C'est pas mon meilleur souvenir, je t'avoue.

— C'était marrant quand même. Quand même, insista-t-il devant la mine dubitative que Bokuto affichait.

— Ouais… Avec du recul, c'était quand même ultra dangereux.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Mais on avait gagné pas mal de fric pour ce vase. C'est d'être rangé qui t'a rendu comme ça ?

— Comme quoi ?

— Non rien. Bref. Un contact de ce type m'a appelé pour faire à peu près la même chose pour lui. Fallait bouger un peu partout, en Asie et en Europe. Ça payait vraiment bien. J'ai continué avec d'autres contrats, plus importants, et ainsi de suite.

— Et c'était toujours illégal ? Tu faisais, quoi, de la « récupération » ?

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Kuroo observa attentivement les allées et venues des serveurs. Bokuto se retourna pour l'imiter, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de cette méfiance.

Lorsqu'il lui fit signe de se pencher, il obtempéra immédiatement.

— Je dirais pas vraiment « illégal », répondit enfin Kuroo à voix basse. Faut juste pas se faire prendre, c'est tout. Et ouais, de la récupération d'objets, du repérage, même de la fouille, ça dépendait du contrat. Mais je suis à mon compte, maintenant. Avec mon partenaire de l'époque, on a monté une affaire qui marche plutôt bien. C'est pas le travail qui manque.

Ces explications n'étonnèrent en rien Bokuto : en y réfléchissant, c'était même logique. Kuroo avait toutes les capacités requises pour briller dans ce genre de milieu ; il était athlétique, rusé, ne manquait jamais de ressources ; ses études en archéologie à la prestigieuse université de Tokyo étaient également et sans nul doute un bel atout.

Apprendre que son meilleur ami menait une vie digne de grands films d'action, avec autant d'aventures que de dangers, réjouit énormément Bokuto. Ses doutes passés s'effacèrent tous définitivement, maintenant qu'il savait Kuroo épanoui et certainement témoin d'histoires incroyables.

— Eh ben, tu dois vraiment pas t'ennuyer !

— Je me plains pas de ce côté-là, c'est sûr.

— C'est quoi le contrat le plus fou que tu aies accepté ? demanda-t-il vivement.

Kuroo posa une main sur son menton, en proie à une intense réflexion. Le petit sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il songeait à la question se refléta sur le visage de Bokuto.

— Hum… Je dirais la fois en Inde. On avait dû voler incognito une statue de plus de deux mètres dans une salle de bal remplie d'invités, je te raconte pas le bordel.

Ce rapide aperçu suffit à faire rire Bokuto. Les aventures de son meilleur ami s'annonçaient palpitantes.

— T'as intérêt à me raconter ça !

— Si on a le temps, ça marche.

— Tu restes pour combien de jours au fait ? T'as un endroit où dormir ? Si tu veux, je peux t'héberger, y'a aucun souci.

Kuroo leva les mains, calmant de ce fait les propositions intempestives de Bokuto.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est super gentil, mais j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je reste que quelques jours de toute façon.

— Oh… fit Bokuto, visiblement déçu.

— J'aurais voulu rester plus, mais…

Un air plus sombre durcit les traits de son visage. Il reprit, après une hésitation qui intrigua Bokuto :

— … j'ai quelques problèmes avec mon boulot du moment. Je peux pas me permettre de traîner.

— Tu dois faire quoi ? C'est à Tokyo ?

Bokuto se tut lorsque son meilleur ami posa le doigt sur ses lèvres : sans user du moindre mot, celui-ci déverrouilla son téléphone et le fit glisser sur la table.

En se penchant pour observer la photographie affichée à l'écran, il put voir une statue de bleu et d'or, représentant une chimère chinoise.

— Tu dois la voler ? chuchota-t-il alors.

Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Non, je dois la rapporter dans son pays d'origine. Mon employeur est une autorité officielle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En faisant mes recherches, j'ai appris qu'elle avait été achetée illégalement par un collectionneur privé japonais. Je dois la récupérer.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi voler un voleur était différent d'un vol, Bokuto hocha pourtant la tête. Kuroo œuvrait pour la bonne cause, rapporter des trésors dans leur culture respective était tout à fait louable.

— Le problème, continua-t-il, c'est que ce type est vraiment parano niveau sécurité. Il a engagé des mercenaires et essaie de brouiller les pistes. J'étais censé récupérer la chimère hier, mais ça a foiré. Seul, c'est vraiment pas facile.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa, durant lequel Bokuto tenta de réfléchir à de possibles solutions pour aider son meilleur ami. Aucune ne lui vint.

Il ne remarqua l'air appuyé de Kuroo que lorsqu'il s'apprêta à lui faire part de son absence d'idées.

— Et tu… Quoi ?

Pas de réponse.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kuroo ?

Kuroo pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il semblait attendre quelque chose.

— Tu… tu veux que je t'aide ?

— Mon associé a réussi à localiser la chimère, expliqua-t-il immédiatement, en se penchant sur la table pour marquer son propos. On a une occasion en or pour la récupérer demain, mais je n'y arriverai pas sans aide.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami étaient brillants d'insistance. Kuroo posa la main sur son bras lorsqu'il ressentit son hésitation.

— Kuroo, je sais pas si je serais capable de t'aider, j'y connais rien.

— T'es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, déclara-t-il sans ciller. T'es dans une condition physique parfaite pour cette mission et ce sera vraiment rapide si t'es là avec moi. Y'aura presque aucun risque.

Bokuto fit la moue.

— Écoute, poursuivit Kuroo, je sais que je te demande beaucoup, et crois-moi si c'était pas si important je t'impliquerais jamais là-dedans. Mais je suis déjà en retard dans mes délais, et mon employeur est vraiment pas du genre patient. Je peux pas me permettre de rater ça. Je te demande juste une journée.

— Demain… ?

Kuroo avait besoin d'aide ; quel genre d'ami serait-il s'il le laissait se débrouiller tout seul ? Il avait raison, une journée, ce n'était pas grand-chose, surtout si on lui assurait que la mission serait facile et rapide.

Mais…

Il posa inconsciemment une main contre la poche de sa veste.

Ses plans du week-end en seraient compromis. Et il ne savait pas quand une nouvelle occasion se représenterait.

Mais son meilleur ami avait besoin de lui…

— J'avais prévu de passer le week-end avec Keiji, lui avoua-t-il. Ça fait des semaines qu'on se voit presque pas, alors…

Kuroo pressa légèrement son bras.

— Non, mais je comprends, ouais. C'est normal, t'as besoin d'être un peu avec lui, si ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu…

Une terrible culpabilité traversa Bokuto devant la déception qu'affichait clairement son meilleur ami. Il venait de retrouver Kuroo après plus de sept ans d'absence et refusait pourtant de passer une seule journée avec lui, alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide et le lui demandait avec imploration.

Il était vraiment le pire ami du monde.

— T'es sûr que c'est qu'une journée ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Kuroo leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

— Une seule. Une seule journée, c'est promis. Même moins si on est rapides.

Il aurait quand même le temps de rester avec Akaashi ; il n'était pas obligé de tout annuler, et puis Kuroo avait besoin de son aide.

Bokuto se mordit la lèvre, puis céda :

— D'accord, je vais t'aider.

Le sourire de Kuroo était radieux.

— Tu me sauves la vie, merci !

— C'est normal ! répondit-il en lui rendant son téléphone. Faudra bien que tu m'expliques tout par contre.

— T'inquiète pas. Mon associé te fera un topo, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes. Je t'enverrai par message l'adresse pour demain.

Kuroo s'étira quelque peu et remercia une nouvelle fois Bokuto pour le service qu'il lui rendait. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils quittèrent le café et retrouvèrent l'activité matinale des rues de Tokyo.

Flâner dans la ville, accompagné des doux rayons du soleil et d'une brise plus qu'appréciable, ne manquait jamais d'égayer l'humeur de Bokuto. C'était différent de ses sorties à l'aube pour son footing quotidien, lorsque le ciel se débarrassait encore timidement de sa robe sombre pour se parer d'un tendre rose et que le monde semblait plongé dans un silence nocturne. Tout était à présent éveillé, vivant, et Bokuto savourait l'effervescence d'un quartier au cœur battant, de tous ces passants et ces commerçants qui partageaient avec lui, même pour quelques secondes, le plaisir de cette belle journée d'été.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure période pour ses projets. Rien, pas même les conditions climatiques, ne lui faisait défaut. Ce week-end s'annonçait tout aussi radieux.

Il en vint presque à oublier que ses plans avaient tout juste été modifiés.

— Il faut que je prévienne Keiji, déclara-t-il alors.

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans ses pas. Kuroo, qui depuis leur départ se répandait en commentaires étonnés sur le quartier et ses changements, finit par l'imiter.

— Tu pourras pas lui en parler ce soir ?

— Il va rentrer tard, répondit Bokuto en secouant la tête. Et il n'aime pas être prévenu au dernier moment.

— Ben appelle-le, alors.

— Et je lui dis quoi ?

Kuroo prit un instant pour réfléchir, et, le regard dans le sien, Bokuto put voir son visage se refléter dans les verres sombres de ses lunettes de soleil.

— Dis-lui que t'es tombé sur ton meilleur ami que t'as pas revu depuis sept ans et qu'il t'a proposé de passer la journée de demain ensemble parce qu'il doit bientôt partir.

— D'accord… ouais, je vais faire ça.

Il sortit le téléphone de sa poche, sans être toutefois entièrement convaincu. Si l'idée de mentir à Akaashi, même par omission, lui nouait déjà le ventre, celle de devoir annuler des plans prévus depuis des semaines le terrifiait.

Il tenta malgré tout de le joindre, et compta avec appréhension le nombre de sonneries qui retentit sur la ligne. Peut-être n'était-il pas disponible ; après tout, son travail le gardait très occupé…

L'appel débuta après une quinzaine de secondes, et Bokuto était nerveux comme jamais.

— Oui ? fit la voix calme d'Akaashi à l'autre bout de la ligne.

— Keiji, mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

À côté de lui, Kuroo secoua la tête, un sourire presque moqueur aux lèvres. Bokuto l'ignora : cette conversation nécessitait bien trop de concentration de sa part pour qu'il ne s'en soucie. De plus, sa nervosité lui desservait déjà : demander comment allait Akaashi, sachant qu'il s'était levé à 4 heures du matin, n'était pas des plus pertinents.

— Oui, ça peut aller. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Désolé de te déranger, mais… Je suis en ville là, et je viens de tomber sur Kuroo ! Tu sais, Kuroo Tetsurō, mon meilleur ami de l'université, je t'en avais déjà parlé !

— Ah oui, c'est super. Il est de retour au Japon, finalement ?

— Oui, mais il fait que passer, il est là que pour quelques jours…

Kuroo lui fit un signe de main pour qu'il continue.

— Et… reprit-il. Ben du coup comme ça fait vraiment longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, je me suis dit que… il m'a… on s'est mis d'accord pour passer une journée ensemble. Mais… comme il a des choses à faire aujourd'hui et qu'il est dispo que samedi…

La ligne ne transmit aucun son l'espace de quelques instants. Seul le cœur battant de Bokuto se faisait entendre, et ça ne l'aidait en rien à garder son calme.

— Désolé, continua-t-il pour combler ce silence insoutenable. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on passerait le week-end ensemble, mais… je viens juste de le croiser… et ça fait sept ans…

— Kōtarō, y'a aucun problème. Je suis content que vous vous soyez retrouvés, profites-en bien tant qu'il est encore ici.

— Merci !

— Il pourrait aussi venir manger chez nous demain soir, proposa Akaashi, ce serait avec plaisir.

— Il peut venir manger ? répéta Bokuto en avisant Kuroo d'un air interrogateur.

Celui-ci secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

— Euh… non, c'est pas la peine, reprit-il alors avec un petit rire nerveux. On préfère rester tous les deux.

Bokuto grimaça à la seconde où les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

— Enfin, je veux dire, c'est juste qu'on veut pas t'embêter. Et puis, il a déjà… des trucs de prévus. D'autres gens à voir. Ouais, il est très occupé.

— … D'accord… Une prochaine fois, peut-être ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète ! Bon du coup, c'est super. Je te retiens pas plus, tu dois avoir du travail. À ce soir, peut-être !

— Passe une bonne journée.

— Merci. Je t'aime !

— Moi aussi.

En raccrochant, Bokuto soupira de soulagement. Un petit sourire vint même se loger sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait encore distraitement l'écran de son téléphone.

— Alors, c'est bon, t'as eu l'autorisation de ton mec ? railla Kuroo.

Il acquiesça joyeusement. Kuroo secoua la tête.

— Un conseil pour plus tard, continua-t-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami, apprends à mieux mentir. T'étais beaucoup trop suspect, là.

— J'aime pas mentir à Keiji, se justifia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Dis-toi que c'est toujours mieux que de lui dire que tu vas aller récupérer illégalement une chimère chinoise dans un musée. Il n'a pas à tout savoir, c'est pour son bien.

— Attends, quoi ? Dans un musée ?

Kuroo, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, recommença à marcher, laissant derrière lui un Bokuto abasourdi.

— Kuroo ! l'appela-t-il. Attends-moi !

— Mon associé t'expliquera tout comme il faut, déclara-t-il lorsque Bokuto arriva à sa hauteur.

Il observa les environs sans prendre en compte le regard curieux et légèrement agacé de son meilleur ami, et reprit enfin :

— En attendant, montre-moi les nouveaux coins sympas du quartier. J'ai dû manquer pas mal de trucs depuis que je suis parti.

Bokuto soupira avant d'obtempérer. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir retrouvé Kuroo, même si sa fâcheuse tendance à rester vague refaisait surface. Pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus avec son meilleur ami, comme à la belle époque de leur adolescence, l'emplissait d'une joie immense. Et il comptait bien en profiter au maximum.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Et au fait, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y aura quelques références dans cette fic. Si vous en trouvez certaines, je serai tellement contente de votre bon goût et de votre culture que je vous écrirai une fic. No joke. Ce que vous voulez.

Allez à plus ! Je mettrai moins de temps à update c'est promis !


	3. Opération : Chimère

Salut ! 5 mois se sont écoulés... l'attente vaudra-t-elle le coup ?

(Non)

Mais voici quand même le nouveau chapitre... bien plus long parce que pourquoi rester cohérente avec ma volonté de faire des chapitres de 4k franchement

Merci à **Sherma83** pour la bêta et aussi à **AsterRealm**, **Aeliheart974** et **liuanne** pour les encouragements et le soutien :)

Also big up à mon prof d'histoire de prépa qui serait plus que ravi d'apprendre que j'utilise mes souvenirs de ses cours pour des fanfictions gays lmao

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

— Bokuto, je te présente mon cher partenaire, associé de longue date et chauffeur occasionnel…

L'intéressé soupira. Les présentations énergiques et enthousiastes de Kuroo semblaient l'agacer ; il secoua la tête, dissimulant quelques instants ses yeux derrière des mèches blondes, dont le noir naturel se laissait apercevoir au niveau des racines. Un air désabusé lui traversa subrepticement le visage.

— Tu peux abréger, s'il te plaît.

— … Kenma, finit-il sans que sa jovialité en pâtisse. Et donc voici Bokuto, un grand joueur international de volley et l'ami qui va nous aider à récupérer la chimère.

Bokuto tendit la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il découvrait le fameux associé de Kuroo avec une curiosité aiguisée par le mystère entretenu jusqu'alors : il avait passé la soirée, entre autres, à se demander quelle personne incroyable avait pu côtoyer son meilleur ami dans toutes ses aventures autour du globe. Après ses maigres explications d'hier, Kuroo n'avait rien voulu ajouter d'autre que des rictus évasifs dont il avait le secret ; Bokuto n'avait donc pas eu d'autres choix que de laisser libre cours à son imagination.

Et il avouait sans mal que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui dans cette chambre d'hôtel n'était que peu fidèle à tout ce qu'il avait pu envisager.

Il l'aurait pensé plus grand, peut-être.

Au premier abord, il apparaissait comme quelqu'un d'ordinaire, fatigué et peut-être un peu grincheux aussi, sans doute. Mais Bokuto avait surtout remarqué la fierté que ce Kenma semblait inspirer à son meilleur ami, et le sérieux de ses yeux dorés lui donnait un air important.

C'était plus que suffisant pour que Bokuto veuille apprendre à le connaître davantage.

— Merci de nous aider Bokuto, déclara alors Kenma en s'inclinant légèrement. C'est vraiment très important pour nous, j'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas avec cette demande assez soudaine.

Il lui serra respectueusement la main.

— Aucun souci ! Ça me fait plaisir de pouvoir aider Kuroo après tout ce temps !

— Tu es son meilleur ami depuis le lycée, c'est bien ça ?

Bokuto hocha la tête, tout sourire, avec une profonde fierté qu'il ne chercha à aucun moment à dissimuler.

— Tu dois avoir des tonnes d'histoires embarrassantes sur lui, reprit alors Kenma avec une nonchalance étonnante.

Kuroo parut scandalisé.

— Oh, ça oui ! s'empressa de répondre Bokuto. On a fait pas mal de conneries à l'époque…

— Oh, ben ça n'a pas vraiment changé de son côté, je te rassure.

Cette remarque désabusée fut accueillie par un rire exagéré de la part de Kuroo, qui plaça son bras autour des épaules de son partenaire.

— Mais c'est quand même un plaisir de travailler avec moi, intervint-il. Kenma m'adore.

— Je le supporte, rectifia Kenma en secouant la tête.

Il se permit un discret clin d'œil lorsque Kuroo l'avisa d'un air faussement blessé.

Bokuto l'adorait déjà.

— Dis, au lieu de comploter contre moi, tu veux bien expliquer à notre ami pourquoi il est ici ?

— Évidemment.

Kenma se dégagea finalement et partit récupérer l'ordinateur portable posé sur le grand lit. C'était, à vrai dire, le seul effet personnel qui trahissait leur présence dans cette pièce ombreuse et parfaitement rangée. L'attention de Bokuto se perdit quelques instants dans ce constat.

Cette inspection curieuse lui fit conclure que la vie menée par Kuroo et Kenma leur imposait d'être prêts à quitter les lieux et disparaître à n'importe quel moment.

— Est-ce que Kuro t'a déjà parlé de la mission ? s'enquit Kenma, quittant l'écran des yeux pour retrouver ceux de Bokuto.

Celui-ci acquiesça, puis se répandit en de plus amples détails lorsqu'il remarqua l'air attentif qui l'incitait à continuer.

— Il m'a dit que vous vouliez récupérer la chimère chinoise d'un collectionneur privé. Par contre, j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi on doit la voler à un musée.

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, précisa Kuroo qui s'était apparemment décidé à lui fournir davantage de renseignements.

Il s'était adossé à l'une des commodes et le sérieux de Kenma se reflétait maintenant sur son visage ; à les observer tour à tour, Bokuto comprit que l'heure n'était plus aux plaisanteries. Il ferait mieux d'écouter assidûment : Kuroo et Kenma lui dévoilaient une facette très professionnelle, et ce n'était pas sans l'intimider quelque peu.

— En fait, notre collectionneur vient tout juste de transférer cette chimère au Japon. On avait l'intention de la récupérer avant-hier dans l'entrepôt où elle venait tout juste d'être acheminée, mais…

— … mais on a eu un contretemps, le coupa rapidement Kuroo en secouant la tête.

Kenma adressa à son acolyte un regard désabusé, mais n'ajouta rien à ce propos.

— On a quand même réussi à suivre leur piste, continua-t-il malgré tout. Ils ont déchargé la cargaison dans un petit musée en bordure de la ville.

Il fit pivoter l'ordinateur vers Bokuto, pour qu'il puisse observer l'écran : une localisation géographique et plusieurs photos du bâtiment apparurent sous ses yeux.

Cet endroit lui était inconnu, mais il hocha tout de même la tête, tâchant de témoigner de ce même sérieux professionnel.

— Et, quoi, ils comptent l'exposer ? Je croyais qu'ils faisaient ça illégalement. Ça finirait par se savoir, non ?

— On pense que le collectionneur se sert juste de cet endroit comme d'une couverture temporaire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, du moins jusqu'à ce que les gens comme nous abandonnent les recherches.

— C'est vrai, ajouta Kuroo, _qui_ penserait à aller chercher un objet volé dans un musée ?

Kenma sembla approuver silencieusement

— L'endroit est sûr, ça leur évite une trop grande surveillance. Et ils ont sûrement pu stocker la chimère dans la réserve. C'est plutôt bien pensé, confirma-t-il.

— Mais c'était sans compter ton génie. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

L'intéressé secoua la tête non sans tenter de dissimuler son sourire.

Bokuto tâcha de se concentrer sur autre chose que la grande complicité qu'il percevait entre les deux hommes : ces quelques minutes lui demandaient d'assimiler beaucoup d'informations à une vitesse effrénée.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, tenta-t-il de résumer, on va devoir prendre la chimère avant qu'ils ne la changent à nouveau d'endroit ?

— C'est ça.

— Aujourd'hui ?

— Le plus tôt possible, oui.

— Euh… J'y connais sûrement rien, mais ce ne serait pas plus pratique d'attendre la nuit pour la voler ? Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde dans un musée, ce sera pas très discret…

Kenma tendit l'ordinateur portable à Kuroo avant de s'en aller près d'une des armoires murales de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit un petit sac de sport, qu'il posa sur le lit. Ces gestes précis et rapides capturèrent l'entière attention de Bokuto, qui trouva le suspens de cette mise en scène particulièrement haletant. Il avait l'impression de regarder un film.

— La nuit, commença finalement Kenma, il y aura plus d'hommes de main dans le secteur. Ils ne peuvent pas patrouiller de jour sans se faire remarquer, et ils n'ont pas à le faire puisque la sécurité du musée surveille déjà assez l'endroit. Ce sera bien plus facile à contourner. En clair, si on veut être efficace, on doit s'en occuper lorsque le musée est ouvert.

Une grimace dut lui échapper, puisque Kuroo s'empressa d'ajouter :

— On a un plan, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Kenma va tout t'expliquer.

L'intéressé ouvrit le sac puis se tourna vers Bokuto. Il s'assura de croiser son regard avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Parler autant semblait lui déplaire.

— Tu es prêt ?

Il acquiesça, déterminé.

— Bon, première chose, vous ne serez que tous les deux sur place. Je vous attendrai un peu plus loin dans la voiture pour qu'on puisse partir rapidement. Et je vous préviendrai si je vois quoi que ce soit.

— Par téléphone ? s'enquit Bokuto.

Ses interlocuteurs échangèrent un regard amusé, comme si sa remarque était particulièrement candide.

— Non, répondit enfin Kuroo avec un sourire dont Bokuto se serait passé, on va te passer une oreillette pour communiquer. C'est bien plus discret. Regarde.

Il se défit à son tour de l'ordinateur en le posant sur la commode, puis sortit de sa poche une petite boîte rectangulaire. Un discret dispositif et plusieurs oreillettes couleur chair se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

— Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il alors, enthousiasmé par ces accessoires dignes de films d'espionnage. Ça veut dire qu'on va tous pouvoir s'entendre ?

— Eh ouais, t'as vu ça ? Et c'est des modèles dernier cri, le top du top.

— Bref, reprit platement Kenma. Il y aura sûrement des fouilles de sécurité à l'entrée, donc vous n'allez pas pouvoir prendre l'équipement avec vous. Kuro rentrera en premier, pendant que toi, Bokuto, tu feras le tour par l'extérieur du bâtiment. Kuro, montre-lui les plans, s'il te plaît.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, non sans avoir d'abord fait examiner à Bokuto les incroyables oreillettes sous toutes les coutures. En quelques clics, il lui présenta plusieurs cartes satellites et plans de ce qui devait être le musée en question.

— Il y a des toilettes de ce côté du bâtiment, lui indiqua Kenma en montrant une des images du doigt. En reconnaissance on a vu qu'il y avait une ouverture, c'est par là que tu feras entrer le sac à l'intérieur.

— Mais…

— Je serai là pour le récupérer, le rassura Kuroo.

— Et après tu rentres pour retrouver Kuro, d'accord ? On sera là pour te guider, ce sera simple.

Bokuto acquiesça, apaisé par l'assurance dont témoignaient ses deux futurs acolytes. Ils lui expliquaient chaque étape avec une étonnante nonchalance, comme si ces modes opératoires étaient excessivement banals. Ce comportement trahissait toute leur expérience, et cela le rassurait beaucoup. Il avait affaire à des professionnels, et à les entendre, il était à présent persuadé que tout se déroulerait sans accroc.

— Et c'est quoi qu'il y a dans le sac ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en croisant les bras.

Kenma plongea sa main dans ledit sac ; il en récupéra un imposant boîtier noir, incrusté de plusieurs LED.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Un dispositif pour déverrouiller les serrures magnétiques. Ce sera pour entrer dans la réserve. Kuro sait l'utiliser… normalement.

L'intéressé lui tira la langue.

— Et si jamais il y a beaucoup de mercenaires sur place…

Lorsque Kenma sortit deux armes à feu du sac, aussi banalement que s'il eut s'agit d'une paire de chaussures, Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

— C'est des vrais ? s'enquit-il en retenant son souffle.

— Oui.

— T'inquiète, Bokuto, ils seront chargés avec des tranquillisants. C'est juste au cas où.

Cette réponse ne le rassura guère. Il fixa les deux pistolets intensément, et frissonna en se demandant avec appréhension comment Kuroo avait pu acquérir toute cette panoplie d'armement illégal.

— Je ne veux pas toucher à ça, déclara-t-il après un moment.

— T'as déjà fait du laser game, non ? Dis-toi que c'est presque la même chose.

— C'est pas ça… Je veux juste pas tirer sur des gens, tranquillisants ou pas.

— Eux ils n'hésiteront pas, tu sais.

Bokuto secoua la tête. Les arguments de Kuroo ne le convaincraient pas, peu importe sa détermination : l'aider ne lui posait aucun problème, mais avoir recourt à des méthodes aussi dangereuses lui nouait d'avance l'estomac.

Il ne voulait pas d'incidents de ce genre sur la conscience.

— Bon, fit Kuroo en comprenant que son avis ne changerait pas. De toute façon, on n'aura peut-être pas à les utiliser. Je m'en occuperai, au pire.

— Je peux continuer ? s'impatienta Kenma.

— Vas-y, nous sommes tout ouïe, très cher.

Kenma laissa échapper un soupir.

— Une fois que vous serez dans la réserve, ce sera à vous de gérer. Comme on l'a dit, il y aura peut-être des mercenaires, plusieurs sas de sécurité à contourner, ce genre de choses. Il faudra repérer la chimère et partir aussi discrètement que possible, à vous de voir la sortie la plus pratique sur le moment. Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. Tu as des questions ?

— Pas vraiment, je crois que j'ai tout compris.

Son enthousiasme s'était quelque peu amenuisé, mais il avait tout de même retenu son rôle dans la mission ; faire passer un sac par une fenêtre, c'était loin d'être insurmontable.

— Et puis, enchaîna Kuroo en se penchant sur lui, le coude sur son épaule, je serai avec toi s'il y a un souci.

— En tout cas, dis comme ça, ça a l'air assez facile !

— Mais oui, et ce sera rapide ! On récupère la chimère et on se barre, ils vont rien voir venir.

Bokuto offrit un grand sourire à son meilleur ami, lui tapant vigoureusement dans la main qu'il venait de lever. De son côté, Kenma rangeait silencieusement le matériel dans le sac ; il ajouta après plusieurs minutes, d'un ton parfaitement détaché :

— Par contre, Kuro, si tu recroises Monsieur Milan, tu seras gentil de l'éviter. J'ai pas envie d'un nouvel échec à cause de lui.

Une grimace traversa le visage du concerné. Il passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne, comme s'il était embarrassé.

— Tu dis ça comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

Kenma parut sceptique. Même Bokuto, qui n'était pourtant pas la cible de ce regard désabusé, se sentit mal à l'aise. Mais il préféra garder le silence pour le moment, et observer son meilleur ami se débrouiller.

Ce qui était, sans mentir, plutôt amusant.

— C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il était là au mauvais moment, si ? reprit Kuroo.

— Non, bien sûr. Ça devient _ta_ faute quand tu choisis de l'aborder, que tu te mets à le provoquer et à faire le malin.

À ces mots, Kuroo mit une main contre son cœur, l'air solennel malgré un petit sourire piètrement dissimulé.

— Kenma, je te promets que si on revoit Monsieur Milan, on l'évitera. Je ne lui dirai pas un mot. Je ne le regarderai même pas.

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu vois, tu fais encore le malin.

— C'est qui « Monsieur Milan » ? se décida enfin à demander Bokuto.

Ils répliquèrent presque instantanément :

— Un sale type.

— Un mercenaire qu'on a croisé plusieurs fois.

La réponse catégorique de son meilleur ami fit sourire Bokuto : c'était rare qu'autant de ressentiment teinte ses propos.

— T'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, Kuroo.

— Ce mec est un danger. Tu sais, le genre de manipulateur qui te charme pour mieux te poignarder après. Et en plus il n'a aucun humour.

— Il dit ça parce qu'il s'est fait avoir, ajouta discrètement Kenma.

L'indignation lisible sur le visage de Kuroo l'amusa presque autant que le commentaire sans pitié de son partenaire.

— Arrête, il nous avait piégés depuis le début à Milan.

Kenma fit mine de réfléchir, une main sur le menton.

— Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir prévenu une ou deux fois… bizarre…

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? railla Bokuto sans cacher son sourire moqueur.

— Alors mon gars, laisse-moi te dire que toi tu te serais aussi fait avoir comme un bleu.

— T'en sais rien, ça.

— Ah non, c'est vrai que c'est pas _du tout_ ton genre de te faire avoir par des mensonges et un beau visage.

Bokuto croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu sais, j'ai changé depuis le lycée.

— C'est pas la question, crois-moi. Personne n'aurait rien pu faire contre lui.

— Mouais, lança Kenma en faisant la moue.

— Non mais… Bon, Bokuto, tu sais quoi, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé à Milan. T'auras qu'à juger par toi-même.

— On n'a pas le temps pour ça…

— Mais si, mais si, tu vas voir.

Un soupir et un hochement de tête ponctuèrent cette déclaration. Bokuto finit par imiter Kenma et partit s'asseoir sur le lit, les yeux posés avec attention sur son meilleur ami. Quelque chose lui disait que ce récit pourrait facilement s'éterniser.

* * *

C'était il y a deux ans. Kuroo, alors jeune et insouciant, contenait difficilement son impatience : c'était son tout premier voyage en Italie. Et, bien au-delà de l'importance de leur mission, la richesse culturelle et gastronomique que ce pays avait à leur offrir l'enchantait énormément. Peu après leur arrivée, Kenma et lui avaient pu se délecter des charmes d'un délicieux restaurant milanais, et il attendait à présent leur contact dans le hall d'un grand hôtel, confortablement installé dans l'un des sofas.

Kuroo chantonnait distraitement, balayant du regard les différents pensionnaires qui profitaient des somptueux canapés et rafraîchissements mis à leur disposition ; il patientait, tentant de deviner si leur collaborateur se cachait parmi ces hommes d'affaires extrêmement bien habillés.

— Au moins, tu fais tellement tache que Monsieur Leone n'aura pas de mal à te reconnaître, lui annonça Kenma dans l'oreillette.

Cette remarque le fit sourire.

— Dis tout de suite que je m'habille mal.

— Par rapport aux autres en tout cas c'est vraiment pas terrible.

— Je suis _décontracté, _corrigea-t-il car en toute honnêteté, sa tenue ne manquait pas d'élégance. Si tous ces clowns ont envie de mourir de chaud dans leur costard-cravate, c'est leur problème.

— Tu devrais arrêter de me répondre, tout le monde va croire que tu parles tout seul.

— Ah, donc je dois accepter les critiques en silence ?

— Hm hm.

— Très bien, je retiens.

— Il ne devrait pas tarder, l'informa plus sérieusement Kenma. Reste attentif et je t'en supplie n'essaie pas de faire l'accent italien.

— Hm hm, lui répéta-t-il, ce qui lui valut un léger soupir.

Il avait tout de même passé les dernières semaines à apprendre les rudiments de la langue et, sans être trop arrogant, il avait atteint un niveau plus que respectable. Sans doute leur informateur, ce fameux Monsieur Leone, apprécierait-il l'effort.

C'était lui qui avait choisi le lieu, la date et l'heure du rendez-vous. Kenma était entré en contact avec lui depuis maintenant quelques semaines : il s'agissait d'un membre d'une agence de recel d'informations confidentielles établie en Italie, et avec qui ils avaient déjà traité par le passé. Grâce à ses connaissances et à ses contacts, ils pourraient fomenter un plan, monter une opération et ne pas s'attarder sur cette affaire plus de quelques jours. C'était l'avantage de travailler avec des natifs.

Kuroo, quelque peu distrait par la qualité de son propre humour, fut bien surpris de se faire brusquement aborder, sans qu'il y soit préparé :

— _Non viene qui spesso, vero ?_

L'interpellation étonna Kuroo, qui leva alors les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Un homme dans la vingtaine l'observait, un léger sourire au bord des lèvres et une élégance saisissante parant chacun de ses traits. De son teint pâle à ses cheveux noirs faussement négligés, tout chez lui attirait le regard.

Ce qui le rendait donc, sans conteste, très séduisant.

Ses yeux en amande l'intriguèrent quelques secondes, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est lui, fit la voix de Kenma dans son oreillette. Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?

Refusant qu'on dénigre son niveau d'italien plus longtemps, il offrit à son interlocuteur son plus beau sourire et une main tendue, que celui-ci accepta volontiers avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil d'en face.

— _È un piacere conoscerti._

S'il n'avait pas été distrait par le faible rire de ce mystérieux étranger, Kuroo se serait certainement méfié de sa réponse, dans un japonais tout aussi parfait que son italien :

— Vous préférez parler en japonais ?

Quelque peu embarrassé, Kuroo se passa une main derrière la nuque.

— Mon accent est si mauvais que ça ?

Nouveau rire. Légèrement moqueur, toujours aussi captivant. Un sourire trouva le chemin de ses propres lèvres.

— Un peu. Mais vous essayez, c'est déjà pas mal.

— Quel est votre nom ?

L'homme reprit soudain son sérieux.

— Je suis Leone. Votre contact à Milan.

Le visage de Kuroo dut trahir son étonnement, puisqu'il renchérit aussitôt :

— Vous êtes bien ici pour Figorito ?

— Oui… mais pour être honnête je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un Japonais pour ce job.

Leone porta une main contre sa poitrine, presque amusé.

— Vous êtes déçu ?

— Non, pas du tout ! Je suis… surpris, c'est tout.

— Mes parents se sont installés en Italie il y a trente ans. Je suis né ici. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi.

— J'ai du temps devant moi, annonça Kuroo en s'installant posément contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Sa proposition et son sourire charmant se heurtèrent toutefois à une tête poliment secouée ainsi qu'un _« Kuro... »_ très las de la part de Kenma.

— On n'a pas tous cette chance. Je vais essayer d'être bref.

Il sortit de son sac un porte-document, qu'il plaça sur la petite table devant eux.

— Alors, le domaine Figorito. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas encore partis en reconnaissance ?

— Pas encore, non.

— Bon. Une des équipes avec lesquelles nous travaillons a découvert une dépendance souterraine pendant leur cambriolage. Juste ici. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'y entrer ou d'explorer la zone, mais ils ont pris quelques photos, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à votre associé.

Les clichés étaient rangés dans une petite enveloppe transparente. Kuroo les parcourut rapidement : son attention s'arrêta sur l'une d'entre elles. Un pan de roche et une curieuse marque, presque effacée par le temps et l'érosion, gravée dans la pierre.

Le symbole ne lui était pas inconnu.

— Vous voyez quelque chose d'intéressant ? lui demanda Leone, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

— Hmmm… je crois oui.

Il croisa son regard et lui sourit. Puis il se décida enfin à lui montrer la deuxième chose qui avait retenu son attention.

— Cette gravure ne vous dit rien ? Elle est un peu abîmée et la photo n'est pas de très bonne qualité, mais regardez…

— C'est… un serpent qui mange un enfant, déclara Leone après quelques secondes à examiner ce que Kuroo lui indiquait.

— En fait, si on veut être plus précis, c'est une guivre halissante. C'est le blason de la famille Visconti. Donc cet endroit doit au moins dater du XIIIe siècle. Au moins.

Leone parut étonné. En fait, il était sûrement estomaqué des capacités d'observation et de déduction incroyables de Kuroo ; son haussement de sourcils le trahit.

— C'est donc une propriété des ducs de Milan… raisonna-t-il.

— Sûrement, confirma Kuroo en acquiesçant.

Leone le jaugea silencieusement, sans réussir à masquer l'intérêt logé dans ses pupilles.

— Vous n'êtes pas mauvais.

— Et j'ai beaucoup d'autres qualités.

Un soupir résonna dans le creux de son oreille.

— C'est peut-être des catacombes, alors.

— Ou bien l'entrée d'un tunnel menant autre part, ou alors une chambre forte… Il faudra entrer pour le savoir. On fait toujours 50/50 pour les bénéfices, n'est-ce pas ?

Leone hocha la tête.

— Si vous sortez de là vivant, bien entendu.

— C'est bien pour ça que l'on travaille ensemble, mon cher.

Kuroo ne s'était pas non plus méfié du sourire malicieux qui avait suivi. Avec du recul, il aurait peut-être dû.

— On a mis sur écoute Signore Figorito. Il ne se doute de rien pour le moment, donc vous avez l'avantage. J'imagine que son système de sécurité ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes ?

— Non, ça va aller de ce côté là aussi.

— Très bien. Vous êtes libre demain soir ?

— Tout dépend de ce que vous avez à me proposer, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— Tu vas me faire regretter de ne plus travailler avec Oikawa, je te jure, soupira Kenma.

Ce fut la seule réponse apportée à sa remarque ; Leone choisit de l'ignorer.

— Il y aura un vernissage au musée _Poldi Pezzoli_. Il y sera. Je nous ai obtenu deux invitations, ce sera l'occasion d'obtenir des informations sur Figorito avant d'établir un plan.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe.

— _Grazie mille._

— Là-bas, il faudra s'assurer qu'il ne se doute de rien. Signore Figorito est connu pour ses liens avec la mafia et certains groupes mercenaires.

— C'est noté.

— Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. On se retrouve demain, alors. Mon numéro de téléphone est dans l'enveloppe, pour qu'on puisse rester en contact.

— C'est purement professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

Leone se contenta de presser doucement son épaule, sans cacher son petit sourire.

— _Provi a vestirsi meglio domani_, répondit-il en partant.

Voici donc l'essence de sa toute première rencontre avec Leone. Plein de confiance et d'innocence, le jeune Kuroo était à mille lieues de se douter que…

— Il ment. Bokuto, n'écoute pas ce qu'il raconte, c'est n'importe quoi.

Kuroo, ainsi interrompu dans son récit passionné, se tourna vers son partenaire avec étonnement, la bouche encore ouverte. La stupeur outrée dont il faisait à présent preuve, et sur laquelle il insistait en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, amusa fortement Bokuto.

— Comment ça c'est n'importe quoi ?

Kenma haussa les épaules, toujours confortablement installé sur le lit. Il s'était presque allongé lorsqu'il avait compris que Kuroo ne se contenterait pas d'un bref résumé ; il restait donc avachi, les coudes nonchalamment ancrés dans le moelleux du matelas, à côté d'un Bokuto très attentif.

— Je suis presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi intéressé.

Kuroo fit mine de réfléchir, sceptique.

— Mais tu n'en es pas certain. Et puis, toi tu ne l'avais pas en face de toi, tes souvenirs sont moins… vivides.

— Pourtant je me souviens très bien l'avoir entendu mentionner qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un pendant le vernissage… Remarque, si c'est ça ta vision des choses ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois fait avoir.

— Ah, donc Leone c'est Monsieur Milan ? s'exclama Bokuto en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier le pointa du doigt.

— Ah, merci ! Tu vois, Kenma, je ne suis pas le seul à tomber dans le piège !

— Vu comment tu racontes ça en même temps…

Bokuto ne savait s'il était davantage complimenté ou insulté, mais il préféra pour une fois ne pas se faire remarquer. Même s'il tendait instinctivement à croire sans détour la version de son meilleur ami, contredire Kenma lui apparaissait comme une grave erreur.

— Et donc, fit-il finalement, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

Puis il répondit au regard blasé de Kenma – un regard qui semblait dire : _« Pourquoi tu l'encourages » – _d'un petit sourire presque timide. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait toujours adoré la façon dont Kuroo racontait les histoires.

— Eh bien, reprit Kuroo sans chercher à dissimuler son plaisir, tout s'est très bien passé. Le vernissage était très bien, Leone – ou Monsieur Milan, comme tu préfères – était avenant, vraiment serviable et, n'en déplaise à Kenma ici présent, très charmant. Il nous a donné plein d'infos utiles pour préparer notre coup, et on a même pu approcher Figorito sans souci.

— Parce qu'il voulait gagner notre confiance et qu'il voulait qu'on baisse notre garde… ce que tu as fait à merveille.

Kenma tourna la tête vers Bokuto lorsqu'il remarqua sa confusion.

— Monsieur Milan travaillait pour Figorito depuis le début. Il avait éliminé le vrai Leone et s'était fait passer pour lui pour neutraliser tous les groupes intéressés par les catacombes des Visconti.

— Et il est Japonais ?

— Ouais, il bosse pour Tsubaki, un groupe de mercenaires. Ils ont dû être choisis à cause des informations récupérés chez Leone. Figorito a dû apprendre qu'on était Japonais, et il les a engagés en conséquence.

— Et Monsieur Milan devait être leur type avec le meilleur niveau d'italien, poursuivit Kuroo. Et, pour ma défense, il était vraiment très bon.

— Comment vous vous êtes rendu compte du problème du coup ?

— Eh bien, après quelques semaines, une de nos tentatives pour nous introduire dans la villa a vraiment foiré, alors qu'on avait tout planifié avec Monsieur Milan. L'endroit était rempli de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. On a vraiment failli se faire tuer, j'en ai réchappé de peu. Sur le coup, on s'était dit que c'était une coïncidence, qu'on n'a vraiment pas eu de chance…

Kuroo avisa un instant Kenma avant de se reprendre :

— Bon d'accord… _je_ me suis dit que c'était une coïncidence. Et le lendemain, je reçois un message de Monsieur Milan. «_ J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé. RDV ce soir, baci e abbracci_ » tout ça tout ça.

Kenma décida enfin de se lever.

— Non, laisse-moi raconter la suite, j'insiste. Tu vas voir que cette situation aurait très bien pu être évitée…

* * *

Quinze heures, message reçu. Kuroo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile, à tel point qu'il semblait presque avoir oublié l'échec cuisant d'hier soir.

— Je viens de recevoir un message de Leone, annonça-t-il à Kenma avec une nonchalance travaillée.

— Tu l'as prévenu pour hier ?

— Pas besoin, il a déjà l'air au courant. La nouvelle a dû se répandre dans le quartier.

Kenma fronça les sourcils en parcourant les quelques lignes du message sur le portable que Kuroo lui tendait.

— Ça m'étonnerait que Figorito ait laissé passer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet… Demande-lui comment il l'a su. Et aussi pourquoi ses informations n'étaient pas fiables.

— Je lui en parlerai ce soir.

Kenma arqua un sourcil.

— Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce qu'on devrait faire profil bas pendant quelque temps. On est sûrement recherchés dans le quartier, voire dans la ville. Et parce que c'est peut-être pas Leone qui t'envoie ce message, ajouta-t-il en avisant le téléphone. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu être au courant.

— Un de ses contacts sûrement, répondit Kuroo car c'était un imbécile.

— Hm hm… moi je ne le sens pas. S'il voulait parler, il le ferait d'une façon plus sûre…

— Je prendrai une oreillette alors, si ça peut te rassurer.

— Ah parce que tu ne comptais pas en prendre ?

— Eh ben…

Kuroo lui sourit, penaud. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de manquer de professionnalisme : d'accord, il aimait faire le malin plus souvent que nécessaire, mais il était aussi conscient des risques et savait faire preuve de sérieux quand la situation le demandait.

Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas aujourd'hui.

— Kuroo, j'espère que tu es conscient que si ce n'est pas un piège – ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup – ce sera une entrevue purement professionnelle ? C'est pas parce qu'il t'intéresse que c'est réciproque.

— Woah, merci du soutien.

— De rien. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te concentrer sur l'opération qu'on va devoir recommencer plutôt que te demander si oui ou non tu vas pouvoir mettre notre contact dans ton lit, ce serait vraiment génial.

Kuroo grimaça, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il réussit tout de même à convaincre Kenma de le laisser aller à l'entrevue, tout en lui assurant de se montrer prudent et de rester sur ses gardes.

Kenma fit la bêtise d'accepter.

_xxx_

— Merci d'être venu, le salua Monsieur Milan en refermant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel derrière lui.

— Pas de problème, répondit bêtement Kuroo.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui proposa une tasse de thé, que Kuroo refusa poliment.

— Bon, commença-t-il en s'installant à son tour, c'est vraiment dommage pour hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Trop de sécurité. Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que Figorito avait autant de gardes. L'endroit était censé être désert, non ?

— Il a dû faire des changements de dernière minute.

— Et comment avez-vous su pour hier soir, d'ailleurs ?

Au moins, Kuroo ne baissait pas totalement sa garde.

Son interlocuteur permit au silence de s'étirer, le temps de boire une gorgée de thé brûlant.

— Figorito en a parlé à une de ses relations en Sicile. Peut-être un _Don_ ou quelque chose comme ça. Au moins, il n'a pas encore remarqué qu'il était sur écoute.

— Il veut sûrement encore renforcer la sécurité après notre effraction…

Si cette réponse satisfit Kuroo, elle ne plut que très peu à Kenma.

— Pourquoi voudrait-il des renforts avec tous les hommes qu'il a déjà engagés sans qu'on le sache ? marmonna-t-il dans l'oreillette.

— Possible, répondit Monsieur Milan. Quand comptez-vous réessayer ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas trop. Il faut qu'on revoie notre stratégie d'abord.

— Ne traînez pas. Si la mafia sicilienne est impliquée, ça va être encore plus difficile.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mais je vous préviendrai quand on décidera d'une date pour notre opération.

Il avait potentiellement menti ; dans tous les cas, si Monsieur Milan ne l'avait pas relevé, il ne croyait peut-être déjà plus les sourires et les déclarations assurées de Kuroo.

Ou peut-être que, tout simplement, il en avait assez de l'attention constante qu'il recevait de sa part. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

Il posa alors sa tasse sur l'accoudoir avant de demander, d'une voix qui enchanta Kuroo autant qu'elle alarma Kenma :

— Si vous n'avez pas de plan B, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

— Pour voir la suite du plan avec vous. Et pour le plaisir de votre compagnie, aussi.

— Vous me flattez, répondit-il d'un ton tout sauf flatté. Mais vous avez déjà réussi à réchapper du domaine, je ne peux plus faire grand-chose à ce stade. Vous savez à quoi vous attendre, maintenant.

— Je dois encore en discuter avec mon associé.

Monsieur Milan décida alors de se lever.

— Cette opération ne doit pas s'éterniser, répéta-t-il en faisant les cent pas. On a des délais à respecter, et plus on attend, plus Figorito sera préparé.

— Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de lui plaire, fit remarquer Kenma.

Kuroo – comme toujours – choisit bien mal son moment pour faire le malin.

— Mieux vaut prendre son temps, vous ne pensez pas ? Le résultat n'en sera que plus satisfaisant.

Monsieur Milan s'arrêta tout près de lui. Lui fit face.

Lui offrit un sourire.

— Vous n'abandonnez jamais, hein ?

Et lorsqu'il effleura doucement sa joue du bout des doigts, Kuroo perdit toute sa vigilance.

— La persévérance est une de mes plus grandes…

Il s'étrangla au milieu de sa phrase quand une seringue se planta dans son cou. Une seconde suffit au contenu, quel qu'il soit, pour entrer dans son organisme, et dix de plus furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne s'effondre de son siège, luttant contre sa propre respiration erratique.

— Kuroo ? demanda Kenma. Tout va bien ?

— Sakusa, c'est moi. La cible est appréhendée, je le ramène au QG. Non, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. Je n'avais plus la patience. On le fera parler de toute façon, j'arrive.

Et voilà donc comment Kuroo se fit avoir, et comment il compromit totalement l'opération de Milan. À cause de cet incident, Kenma dut se démener pour le sortir des griffes de Tsubaki. Il dut même faire appel à un vieil associé, particulièrement exubérant, et qui lui offrit ses services à un prix vraiment indécent.

— Tu oublies quand même de préciser que c'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai des problèmes de confiance maintenant, intervint Kuroo.

Kenma l'avisa sévèrement, les bras croisés.

— Un problème avec ma version des faits ?

— Non, ça va. Je passe un peu pour un con, mais j'imagine que je l'ai mérité. Ça aurait pu être pire. Alors, Bokuto, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faut retenir de cette histoire ?

L'intéressé les observa tour à tour, l'esprit encore occupé à assimiler le récit que ces quelques minutes. Kuroo n'avait pas menti : il avait vécu des aventures aussi dangereuses qu'incroyables.

— T'as vraiment été kidnappé par un groupe de mercenaires ?

— Malheureusement, oui.

— Ils t'ont fait quoi ? demanda Bokuto, dont la curiosité se teintait maintenant d'appréhension.

— Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir. Ils sont pas du genre à rigoler, Tsubaki.

Bokuto déglutit. L'air étonnamment sérieux que son meilleur ami arborait le fit frissonner. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à Tsubaki, ou Monsieur Milan, ou n'importe quelle personne dangereuse et armée.

Kenma, quant à lui, soupira en secouant la tête.

— Et c'est ces types-là qu'on va croiser ? continua Bokuto.

— Eh oui. Mais t'inquiète, notre objectif c'est de les éviter. Surtout s'il y a Monsieur Milan avec eux. Je l'ai pas loupé l'autre fois, il doit être bien vénère.

— Bref, le coupa brusquement Kenma en se tournant vers Bokuto, on a déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. Tu es sûr que tu as tout compris ? Tu te sens prêt ?

Il n'en était pas exactement certain, mais le regard que lui lançait maintenant Kenma l'intimida plus que de raison.

Il finit tout de même par acquiescer.

— Très bien. On y va, alors.

* * *

— Euh… Kuroo ? s'exclama Bokuto, d'une voix beaucoup trop forte. Tu m'entends ?

Celui-ci pressa une main contre son oreille, déjà souffrante du volume sonore qu'elle recevait à travers l'oreillette. Il grimaça, vérifia qu'il était toujours la seule personne présente dans les toilettes du musée, puis consentit à répondre, légèrement agacé :

— Je t'entends très bien, c'est pas la peine de crier. Tu vas te faire repérer.

— Désolé !

— T'es en position là ?

— Oui, chuchota-t-il alors, je suis en dessous de la fenêtre, là. Mais…

Le regard de Kuroo se porta à son tour sur cette fameuse fenêtre, que Bokuto observait depuis l'extérieur. Elle n'était pas bien large et s'étendait sur toute la longueur du mur, à plus de trois mètres du sol.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi haute sur les photos !

— La voie est libre, les gars, les informa Kenma. Dépêchez-vous avant que quelqu'un ne remarque Bokuto.

— T'as une bonne détente, non ? T'es quand même le meilleur volleyeur du Japon, c'est largement faisable.

Bokuto marmonna quelque chose, trop rapidement pour que Kuroo en comprenne un seul mot. Après un nouveau regard en direction de la porte, celui-ci grimpa sur le lavabo le plus proche de la cible et, lorsqu'il fut debout et qu'il put atteindre la poignée, une main posée contre le plafond pour garder l'équilibre, il ouvrit la fenêtre au maximum.

— Vas-y, balance le sac, vite !

Plusieurs essais furent nécessaires, mais Kuroo réussit à rattraper in extremis le sac par son anse lorsque Bokuto s'élança pour la quatrième fois. Il dut le tirer un peu brutalement pour le faire entrer dans la pièce, mais rien ne sembla se casser à l'intérieur.

— C'est bon ?

— Ouais, l'affaire est dans le sac.

Le rire de Bokuto masqua très bien le silence désemparé de Kenma. Kuroo retomba rapidement sur le sol puis s'engouffra dans l'une des cabines. Il rangea le matériel dans son propre sac à dos, un grand sac de randonnée qui, s'il le faisait passer pour un gros touriste, n'attirait pas énormément l'attention.

— Bokuto, déclara Kenma, va rejoindre Kuroo maintenant. N'oublie pas de retirer ton oreillette quand tu passes par la sécurité. Les capteurs ne la détecteront pas, mais garde-là bien dans ta manche au cas où.

— D'accord, j'arrive !

Lorsque son organisation lui parut convenable, il quitta les toilettes, non sans saluer au passage le vieil homme qui entra au même moment, puis il partit se fondre parmi les visiteurs contemplant les diverses antiquités exposées.

Il était déjà venu ici, dans le cadre de ses études : c'était un charmant petit musée, et, malgré son excentration, il ne regorgeait pas moins de véritables trésors archéologiques, de formidables trouvailles qui méritaient la plus grande attention.

En flânant dans quelques salles, le contenu de l'une des vitrines interrompit immédiatement sa déambulation sans but. Un disque en bronze, certes terni par le passage des siècles, mais dont l'aspect et les irrégularités visibles ne laissaient aucun doute quant à sa nature…

Kuroo se pencha pour examiner l'objet de plus près.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un miroir, et pas n'importe lequel.

— Kuro, commença la voix de Kenma dans son oreillette, le faisant presque sursauter. Je crois que Bokuto est bloqué à la sécurité.

Cette information le ramena brusquement à sa présente mission.

Une autre fois.

— Quoi ? Il n'a rien sur lui, pourtant.

— Je ne sais pas, il n'a toujours pas repris contact, et… attends, je vais augmenter la sensibilité de son oreillette, écoute…

Les pas de Kuroo le conduisirent plus à l'écart, dans une salle moins animée, et il porta une main contre son oreille pour tenter de déchiffrer les paroles étouffées qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui :

_« … à Chaumet, vous connaissez ? C'est du platine ! Et c'est du sur-mesure, en plus ! J'ai eu du mal à me décider, mais j'adore le résultat ! J'espère que ça lui plaira... »_

Ces quelques bribes, intelligibles à défaut d'être compréhensibles, laissèrent Kuroo plus que perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

— Aucune idée… on dirait qu'il parle d'un bijou.

— Je vais voir ce qu'il fout, attends.

À rebours du sens de la visite, Kuroo se dirigea vers l'entrée, cherchant du regard son meilleur ami. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver : Bokuto était bien là, à discuter vivement avec l'agent de sécurité, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une petite boîte noire dans la main.

Cette vision alimenta davantage sa confusion, plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua l'air tout aussi enjoué de l'homme supposé fouiller ses affaires.

Il s'approcha discrètement, pour essayer de mieux comprendre la situation.

— Quand est-ce que vous allez lui demander ?

— Si tout va bien, demain ! J'ai vraiment trop hâte, ça fait des jours que j'ai tout préparé !

À cet instant, Bokuto tourna la tête et aperçut enfin Kuroo, à quelques pas de lui. Il lui offrit un grand sourire, puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sembla se souvenir des raisons de sa présence ici, et il s'exclama précipitamment :

— Oh ! Désolé, mon ami m'attend ! Je peux entrer, c'est bon ?

— Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne visite, et bonne chance pour demain !

Bokuto répondit au sourire complice du vigile sous le regard étonné de Kuroo. Lorsqu'il finit par le rejoindre, il remit son oreillette avec très peu de discrétion, et son air béat ne quitta son visage qu'après avoir remarqué les yeux plissés de son meilleur ami.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-il alors, on peut y aller !

— C'était quoi ça ?

— De quoi ?

— L'étui noir que tu montrais au gars de la sécurité.

— Ah, ça !

Il ressortit ladite boîte de sa poche, tout guilleret, et la lui tendit, sans réussir à contenir l'enthousiasme qui bouillonnait visiblement en lui.

Kuroo ouvrit donc ce qu'il savait déjà être un écrin, mais resta pourtant médusé lorsqu'il se trouva face à l'anneau en platine glissé à l'intérieur.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Sentit le regard impatient, presque pétillant de Bokuto posé sur lui, dans l'attente évidente d'une réaction de sa part.

— Eh ben… Bokuto Kōtarō va se marier…

Son ton était empreint d'un certain étonnement, presque sceptique, qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Les années passées loin de son meilleur ami devinrent soudain criantes, explicites : ils avaient pris des chemins radicalement différents, et il commençait tout juste à en prendre conscience.

Bokuto allait se marier. Voilà bien une idée qui n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit de Kuroo ; mais ce qui lui paraissait absurde et impossible était devenu le futur désiré de son meilleur ami.

Beaucoup de choses lui échappaient, et il n'aimait pas trop ça. Sa réaction pouvait sans mal le trahir.

Heureusement, Bokuto ne le releva pas et hocha frénétiquement la tête. La joie qui illuminait les traits de son visage le fit presque culpabiliser de son manque d'entrain flagrant.

— Donc c'est _vraiment_ super sérieux cette histoire, se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

— Bien sûr ! Tu doutais ?

— … Non… mais je te connais, et t'avoueras que t'as un peu tendance à exagérer sur certains trucs. Je pensais pas que ça allait si bien que ça dans ton couple, surtout vu que tu ne sais… Bref. Mais c'est tant mieux pour toi ! Tu penses qu'il va dire oui ?

Kuroo s'insulta mentalement. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de parler.

— Eh ben, on n'a jamais trop abordé le sujet, donc je ne suis pas sûr, mais… je pense que oui, avoua-t-il avec un semblant de timidité dans le sourire. On est vraiment bien ensemble, et je ne veux pas que ça change.

— Adorable. En tout cas félicitations, mec. Tu mérites que du bonheur.

— Merci ! T'as vu elle est belle, hein ?

Le regard de Kuroo se reporta à nouveau sur la bague. Un anneau torsadé surmonté d'un diamant. Sobre et élégant. Même s'il n'était que peu versé en orfèvrerie, il devinait sans mal la qualité et la valeur de ce bijou.

— Elle est superbe. Ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

— Eh ben…

— Toutes mes félicitations, Bokuto, intervint soudainement Kenma, mais est-ce que vous pouvez parler de ça en allant vers la porte ?

L'interpellé grimaça comme s'il venait de recevoir un carton jaune en pleine finale, puis murmura un discret « Désolé » en rangeant l'écrin.

Kuroo se mit en marche vers l'objectif, mais incita tout de même son meilleur ami à continuer après lui avoir fait signe de le suivre.

— Tu disais ?

— Oui, donc… j'allais dire que j'avais un peu hésité, parce que Keiji ne porte pas vraiment de bagues, mais bon, je ne peux pas faire de demande sans bague de fiançailles, si ? J'aurais peut-être dû acheter directement une alliance… Tu penses que j'ai eu tort ? J'ai demandé sur Internet, mais…

— Non, c'est très bien comme ça, t'inquiète !

Il appuya ses propos d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Ils adoptèrent une allure plus lente à l'entrée d'une salle particulièrement fréquentée. Un groupe de touristes se massaient devant une armure antique, et ils firent mine de s'y intéresser un moment, histoire de n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

— Par contre, reprit Kuroo en examinant distraitement les différents objets exposés, il faudra vraiment que je le rencontre, ce Keiji.

— C'est toi qui as refusé de venir ! Keiji avait proposé que tu viennes manger à la maison ce soir !

Ils passèrent de nouveau devant le miroir ancien, mais Kuroo ne lui accorda cette fois-ci qu'un rapide coup d'œil.

— Ah, mais c'était avant de savoir que tu comptais lui passer la bague au doigt ! Si tout se passe bien avec la chimère, je viendrai boire un coup chez toi, c'est promis. Faut quand même que j'approuve ce type.

— Oh tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis sûr !

Kuroo répondit d'un sourire puis lui fit signe de tourner à droite, dans une autre pièce bien plus éparse en vitrines et en visiteurs. Tout au fond, il pouvait distinguer la porte de sécurité donnant accès à la réserve.

— Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps que tu te trimballes avec cette bague dans ta poche ?

— Ça va faire un mois. Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, on n'a presque jamais le temps de se poser tranquille en ce moment, je n'ai pas encore eu de bonnes occasions ! Et je ne peux pas la laisser chez nous, imagine qu'il la trouve ! Tout serait ruiné !

— Au moins, oui. Bon, reprit-il après avoir discrètement observé les alentours, la voie a l'air libre. On devrait se dépêcher avant que quelqu'un arrive.

À première vue, aucun vigile ou garde de Tsubaki ne se trouvait là : sans doute ne voulaient-ils pas attirer l'attention, sur une porte déjà parfaitement sécurisée de surcroît.

Kuroo s'arrêta au niveau des dernières vitrines de la pièce avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

— Je m'occupe de la porte, déclara-t-il. Toi, reste près de l'entrée, et si des gens approchent, je compte sur toi pour les tenir occupés. C'est bon ?

— Compris !

Sans attendre un instant de plus, Kuroo s'en alla déverrouiller la porte. Après s'être assuré qu'aucune voix ne s'élevait derrière, il avisa le panneau _« Privé — Défense d'entrer »_ ainsi que le lecteur de carte magnétique surmontant la poignée. Puis il sortit le dispositif électronique de son sac et commença à le fixer par-dessus le mécanisme d'ouverture.

— Dis Kenma, c'est bien le bouton sur la droite pour verrouiller l'appareil, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Tu t'en sors ?

— Oui, c'est nickel, je voulais juste être sûr.

Il entra rapidement les commandes et eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsque les LED se mirent à clignoter d'une lumière rouge.

— C'est bon, y'a plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes. Quelqu'un a un secret honteux à m'avouer en attendant ?

— Tu savais que Bokuto comptait se marier ?

À ces mots, le regard de Kuroo, passablement surpris, se porta à l'autre bout de la pièce, où il pouvait distinguer, entre les rangées de vitrines exposant des reliques séculaires, les cheveux noirs striés de gris de Bokuto. Il contemplait le même objet depuis bien trop longtemps pour paraître naturel, et ses petits coups d'œil incessants vers la salle d'à côté n'étaient pas plus discrets.

— Euh…

— J'ai coupé son oreillette, lui assura Kenma, ne t'en fais pas. Alors ? Tu le savais avant de lui proposer ce travail ?

— Non, j'en savais rien, je l'ai appris en même temps que toi. Je pensais pas qu'il serait du genre à vouloir se poser tranquille…

— On dirait qu'il a beaucoup changé en sept ans.

Kuroo connaissait trop bien Kenma pour ne pas entendre le reproche derrière cette remarque au demeurant anodine.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ben je t'avoue que quand tu m'as présenté la chose je ne m'attendais pas forcément à travailler avec un joueur international de volley sur le point de se marier…

— Je t'avais dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à poser beaucoup de questions, ce qui est vrai. Regarde, il a accepté de nous aider sans problème.

— Peut-être, mais plus ça va moins je comprends pourquoi il a accepté de te suivre dans tout ça.

Kuroo retint un soupir.

— Vas-y, Kenma, dis-moi ce que t'as sur le cœur.

— Pas grand-chose. Je pense juste que les gens qui ont des attaches, c'est pas l'idéal pour ce genre de travail. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toute la presse sportive sur le dos si les choses tournent mal. Et encore moins un conjoint qui n'a pas été mis au courant. Je ne pense pas que Bokuto ait conscience de tout ça.

Il y eut une pause de trois secondes avant qu'il ne rajoute :

— Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

— Je connais les risques, déclara fermement Kuroo. Je ne lui aurais jamais proposé ça si j'étais pas convaincu qu'il serait capable de nous aider. Il sait très bien dans quoi il s'est embarqué, il n'aurait pas accepté sinon.

— Si jamais…

— Si jamais il y a le moindre problème, le coupa-t-il, j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité. Mais je te trouve bien négatif, Kenma. Y'a aucune raison que ça se passe mal. On va récupérer la chimère et Bokuto pourra retourner à sa petite vie plan-plan. Personne n'en saura rien, et tout le monde sera content.

Le silence s'étira. Le regard de Kuroo était fixé sur le clignotement des LED, dans l'attente de la moindre remarque.

Une lumière verte et continue apparut sur l'appareil lorsque Kenma répondit :

— Je te fais confiance, Kuro.

— Merci. La porte est ouverte, au fait, tu peux reconnecter Bokuto.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot, et après avoir été prévenu, Bokuto vint le rejoindre, avec une démarche qui se voulait à la fois rapide et discrète, mais qui réussissait l'exploit de n'être ni l'un ni l'autre. Kuroo le fit entrer, le suivit à l'intérieur de la réserve et, lorsque la porte fut refermée et que la pénombre les enveloppa, il rassembla tout son sérieux professionnel.

Il rangea l'appareil électronique et en profita pour sortir une des armes. Il ne chercha pas à proposer la deuxième à Bokuto : son air troublé l'en dissuada immédiatement. Il préféra donc lui donner le sac pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et pouvoir passer devant.

— La voie a l'air libre, chuchota-t-il à son attention. Reste derrière moi et ouvre l'œil.

Bokuto leva le pouce.

La réserve était étonnamment grande, considérant l'envergure du musée. Des rangées d'étagères s'étalaient à perte de vue, couvrant toute la longueur des murs et limitant fortement leur champ de vision.

— C'est super grand, fit remarquer Bokuto qui contemplait l'immense salle avec fascination.

Kuroo ne put qu'acquiescer, même s'il ne se perdit pas en observation attentive : la chimère n'était pas parmi tous ces objets classés et empaquetés. Elle se trouvait probablement dans une autre pièce, plus sécurisée et mieux gardée. Ils devaient avancer.

L'odeur des antiquités restait toutefois très agréable.

Après plusieurs minutes, Bokuto interrompit sa progression en le retenant par le bras.

— Regarde, Kuroo, déclara-t-il à voix basse, il y a quelque chose là-bas.

En effet, entre deux rangées étroites, une porte se distinguait à peine, parfaitement fondue dans la couleur du mur. La pénombre environnante la dissimulait bien, et Kuroo devait avouer qu'il n'y avait lui-même pas porté attention.

— Bien vu.

Ils s'en approchèrent doucement : une faible lumière s'échappait des interstices. C'était bon signe.

Kuroo inspecta longuement cet accès fermé, les mains sur les hanches.

— On dirait une sorte de porte à empilement. Elle a l'air électrique par contre.

Il désigna le boîtier au-dessus de l'encadrement.

— Tu penses qu'on peut réussir à la soulever ?

— Essayez d'abord de couper l'alimentation, leur conseilla Kenma. Il doit y avoir un boîtier de commandes quelque part. Vous pourrez l'ouvrir manuellement après.

Les yeux de Kuroo suivirent les câbles qui partaient du haut de la porte, montaient vers le plafond et filaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

— Reste là, Bokuto, je m'occupe des commandes. Je te dirai quand c'est bon.

Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité ; et il n'eut à dépasser qu'une dizaine d'étagères pour trouver le panneau de commandes, perché à plusieurs mètres du sol.

Kuroo grimaça.

— Bon, je l'ai trouvé. Mais je vais devoir monter sur les étagères pour l'atteindre.

— Essaye de ne pas tomber, répondit Kenma.

— Tu peux le faire, Kuroo !

Il pouvait, en effet, et malgré sa grande taille et la solidité douteuse de ce contre quoi il se tenait, il réussit à grimper sans qu'aucun objet s'écrase par terre.

Il maintint son équilibre bancal en s'accrochant à l'un des montants, puis tendit le bras vers la console. Il l'ouvrit d'une main et appuya sur l'interrupteur.

— Normalement, c'est bon. On peut ouvrir la porte, maintenant.

Lorsque Kuroo sauta de l'étagère et retomba lourdement sur le sol, ses articulations lui signalèrent bien vite son manque de jugement.

— Putain, laissa-t-il échapper en serrant les dents.

— Tout va bien ?

— Ouais ouais, t'inquiète, j'arrive.

Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour rejoindre Bokuto, non sans au passage se masser légèrement les genoux. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe avant de s'atteler à l'ouverture de la porte.

— Ça va, elle n'a pas l'air trop lourde, déclara son meilleur ami en commençant à la soulever. Tu arrives à passer, là ?

Un crissement retentit lorsqu'il tenta de la lever davantage. Le son résonna dans toute la pièce, mais rien ne se produisit. Kuroo ne chercha pas à faire son difficile : il passa tant bien que mal de l'autre côté, et tint la porte du mieux qu'il put pour laisser Bokuto ramper avec son sac volumineux.

Après avoir refermé aussi discrètement que possible la porte, Kuroo observa ce nouvel environnement, bien plus petit et légèrement plus lumineux : quelques caisses en bois étaient empilées çà et là, sans organisation apparente, comme si elles avaient été entreposées ici dans l'attente d'un transit.

— La chimère est sûrement là-dedans quelque part, chuchota Kuroo à l'attention de ses deux partenaires.

— Vous avez repéré une issue de secours ? demanda Kenma.

Depuis leur position, Kuroo apercevait deux sorties : une porte coupe-feu, qui menait sans doute vers l'extérieur, ainsi qu'une autre, dotée d'un hublot, qui…

— Baisse-toi, fit-il à Bokuto en le tirant vers le bas.

Ses gestes brusques manquèrent de le faire chuter contre les caisses. Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux accroupis et suffisamment cachés, Kuroo lui fit signe de se taire, puis jeta un œil vers la zone de danger potentiel.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura tout de même Bokuto.

Kuroo lui indiqua le hublot, à travers lequel des lumières d'écran se reflétaient. Si ce n'était pas une salle de contrôle, cela trahissait tout de même une présence humaine.

Il s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation à son meilleur ami quand une voix survoltée l'en dissuada dans l'instant :

— Putain, mais je t'ai dit que c'était que dalle !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, accompagnant à merveille le ton furieux qui avait tonné contre tous les murs de la pièce. Kuroo et Bokuto se figèrent immédiatement.

— Voilà, y'a rien, t'es content ?

— C'est quand même ton boulot d'aller faire des vérifs quand je te le demande, répondit une deuxième personne, bien plus calme, à l'intérieur de l'autre salle.

— T'as qu'à le faire toi-même si t'es pas content de mon travail.

— Mais tu vas te calmer, oui…

Kuroo osa un mouvement pour observer l'homme furibond, maintenant qu'il s'était retourné vers son interlocuteur. Si son attention fut d'abord retenue par son horrible crête blonde, il reconnut sans mal les holsters et la tenue réglementaire de Tsubaki.

Il forma le nom du groupe sur ses lèvres pour répondre aux questions muettes de Bokuto, qui le regardait sortir son arme avec une grande anxiété.

— Excuse-moi de l'avoir mauvaise d'être le seul gros con à pas être en repos ce week-end. J'ai pas que ça à faire de passer mon samedi à surveiller des caisses !

— Ben on est deux gros cons dans ce cas, si ça te fait plaisir. Les autres seraient venus s'il y avait eu urgence, ça tu le saurais si t'écoutais les briefings de Sakusa. RAS pour le moment, on n'a pas besoin de tous les gars.

— Je m'en branle. Je vois pas ce qu'on attend pour transférer tout le bordel à ce Daishou.

— Tu comprendrais sûrement pas si j'essayais de t'expliquer…

Absorbé par la conversation qu'il surprenait et qui était susceptible de fortement l'intéresser, Kuroo manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit le chuchotement peu discret de Bokuto à quelques centimètres de son oreille :

— C'est lui Monsieur Milan ?

Kuroo secoua la tête, tout autant étonné par le comportement risqué de son meilleur ami qu'insulté par la question elle-même.

— Tu rigoles j'espère, lui chuchota-t-il alors.

— Aha, très drôle, répondit le mercenaire au même moment. Tu sais quoi, on n'a qu'à laisser la porte ouverte, tu feras moins le parano comme ça.

Bokuto haussa les épaules face à l'indignation murmurée de Kuroo.

Il se serait peut-être abstenu s'il s'était souvenu du grand sac de voyage qu'il portait dans le dos, qui était actuellement collé contre les caisses en bois.

Le mouvement fit bouger l'une d'entre elles. Un léger grincement retentit dans la pièce.

Le visage de Bokuto se décomposa en une seconde.

Puis le silence. Des pas prudents dans leurs directions.

Le cœur de Kuroo s'emballa ; il resserra l'emprise sur son arme et contrôla sa respiration, comme si cette précaution changerait quoi que ce soit à l'avancée du mercenaire fulminant s'approchant de leur abri.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Dès que le garde entra dans son champ de vision, Kuroo appuya sur la détente. Contrairement à son adversaire, il n'hésita pas ; celui-ci fut touché à l'épaule : il s'effondra presque aussitôt sur le sol, sans même avoir le temps d'enlever la sécurité de son pistolet.

— Yamamoto ?

C'était trop tard. Le bruit de la chute avait alerté l'autre homme. Il s'était levé à son tour, mais pas sans actionner une alarme qui leur vrilla les tympans.

Ils étaient repérés. C'était fini. Ils ne pourraient pas récupérer la chimère aujourd'hui.

Toute l'opération était compromise, sauf peut-être s'ils parvenaient à neutraliser ce garde et désactiver la sirène rapidement.

Le tout pour le tout.

Paniqué, Kuroo sortit de sa cachette et tenta d'atteindre le deuxième mercenaire dans la salle de commande. Il n'eut que quelques secondes pour viser et tirer.

Il manqua sa cible.

— Les gars, s'exclama Kenma dans leurs oreillettes, sortez d'ici. Il y a de l'agitation chez les vigiles.

Kuroo laissa échapper une injure.

Ils étaient si près du but.

— Bokuto, cours vers la sortie. Maintenant !

— Mais…

— Dépêche !

Il finit par obéir, et Kuroo le suivit, couvrant leur fuite avec quelques tirs en direction du mercenaire. Ils ne laissèrent pas le temps à des renforts ou des vigiles d'arriver : ils se ruèrent vers la sortie, loin de cette alarme assourdissante, loin de Tsubaki.

Loin de la chimère dont ils avaient tant besoin.

Kuroo détestait échouer. Encore une fois.

Il jura à nouveau.

* * *

Bokuto se sentait extrêmement coupable.

Voilà maintenant presque une demi-heure que Kenma avait repris une conduite normale, après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivis ; il n'avait fait aucun commentaire depuis la fuite, mais le silence pesant trahissait toutefois le désarroi général.

Et Bokuto, seul à l'arrière, n'osait pas dire le moindre mot.

Kuroo était en colère, il le savait. Lui non plus n'avait rien dit après être monté dans la voiture, mais son attitude nerveuse parlait d'elle-même. Les yeux fermés, la tête posée contre la vitre : une de ses jambes bougeait frénétiquement.

Il lui avait répété à quel point cette mission était importante, à quel point il avait besoin de récupérer la chimère aujourd'hui. Il avait insisté sur l'intransigeance de ses employeurs, sur ses délais à respecter.

Kuroo allait sûrement avoir de graves problèmes, tout ça à cause de lui et de son manque de discrétion.

Encore sonné par les récents événements, Bokuto n'arrivait pas à garder les idées claires. Essuyer une défaite ne lui avait jamais paru aussi désagréable : l'adrénaline était retombée et, à présent, seul l'échec, terrible et complet, l'accablait sans répit.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il sentit le regard de Kenma se poser sur lui dans le rétroviseur. Le silence continua de le juger pendant de longues secondes avant qu'il n'obtienne le moindre mot.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement. On verra, il faudra revoir nos pistes.

— Je suis désolé ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour aider, dites-le-moi, je…

— C'est bon, Bokuto, déclara platement Kuroo. Tu nous as déjà bien aidés comme ça…

L'intéressé préféra ne pas relever le sarcasme : personne n'était d'humeur à ça, et il ne trouvait pas en lui la force de s'en indigner.

— Non, je suis sérieux ! J'ai presque pas d'entraînements cette semaine, et j'ai aucun match de prévu ! Je peux vous aider ! Je peux pas vous laisser comme ça…

— Ce serait vraiment dégueulasse de ta part, en effet.

Bokuto grimaça face à la remarque de Kuroo. Il l'avait bien mérité.

— On va trouver quelque chose pour récupérer la chimère, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Demain.

— Je vous aiderai, assura aussitôt Bokuto.

Ses plans du week-end volaient en éclat, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il devait se racheter, et aider son meilleur ami.

La désolation lui tordit les entrailles, mais là n'était pas le plus important.

— Il faut d'abord qu'on trouve un plan, ajouta Kenma, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux, oui. On n'a pas le luxe d'attendre.

Bokuto baissa à nouveau la tête, attristé. Il était un mauvais ami en plus d'être un bien piètre voleur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à rien ? Pourquoi avait-il compromis la mission de Kuroo en étant aussi _stupide _?

C'était pitoyable…

Une sonnerie de son téléphone retentit tout à coup dans la voiture, interrompant le cours de ses pensées maussades. Et lorsqu'il reconnut le numéro, il ne sut si son soulagement était plus grand que sa soudaine anxiété.

Il décrocha quand même.

— Allô ? Keiji ?

— Kōtarō. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas.

Il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude. Presque contrarié.

— Pas du tout ! On est en voiture, là. Tout va bien ?

— Oui, ça va. Désolé de t'appeler pendant que tu es avec Kuroo-san, mais le bureau vient de me téléphoner pour une urgence. Je ne serai pas là du week-end, c'était pour te prévenir.

— Oh…

— Je sais que tu tenais à ce week-end. J'essaierai de récupérer un jour ou deux dès que ce sera possible. Désolé de te laisser seul.

— Non, je comprends, c'est pas grave. Je… je serai avec Kuroo de toute façon !

— Ah bon ?

— Oui !

La ligne resta silencieuse quelques instants.

— Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait te voir qu'aujourd'hui…

Akaashi semblait perplexe. Il avait raison de l'être.

Bokuto ferma les yeux, respira profondément et tenta de paraître convaincant en déballant ses mensonges :

— Oh, ben tu sais, il a un peu exagéré ! Et puis, il n'a pas tellement de gens à voir que ça… Il a son dimanche de libre, finalement ! Et c'est tellement cool de se retrouver qu'on s'est dit que ce serait bien de faire ça un jour de plus… tu vois… du coup, ça tombe plutôt bien !

S'entendre parler n'avait jamais été un labeur si douloureux. Il mentait très mal, il le savait, Akaashi le savait, et à cet instant précis, il préférait encore sauter de la voiture en marche plutôt que de continuer à déblatérer ces excuses.

Il croisa le regard de Kenma dans le rétroviseur. Lui aussi paraissait perplexe.

— Ah. Très bien.

Ça n'avait pas l'air très bien du tout.

— Je ne vais pas te déranger plus que ça, alors, poursuivit-il rapidement. Vous pouvez toujours passer à l'appartement si vous voulez, puisqu'il sera libre.

— Keiji, attends…

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

Un léger soupir ponctua la ligne et lui serra atrocement le cœur.

Akaashi ne répondit qu'après un silence d'une lenteur agonisante :

— … Je vais devoir y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard.

Et il raccrocha. Bokuto observa bêtement son téléphone, comme s'il lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait l'impression que cette conversation s'était vraiment mal passée.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui.

La mission de Kuroo avait échoué à cause de lui. Il avait raison d'être en colère.

Quant à ses plans du week-end, ils étaient réduits à néant, en grande partie par sa faute. Akaashi devait le détester de l'avoir abandonné ainsi, sans aucune considération.

Tout allait très mal.

Pourquoi était-il incapable de faire les choses correctement ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains avant de s'allonger sur la banquette arrière.

Se morfondre ne servait à rien, il le savait. Il devait plutôt trouver un moyen de se racheter auprès de Kuroo. Et d'Akaashi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme toujours les références, y'en a pas mal dans ce chapitre donc si jamais...

_(Pour les phrases en italien, google traduction ne gère pas le vouvoiement donc ça va vous mettre la phrase à la troisième personne du singulier mais j'ai fait valider la trad par une Italienne so normalement c'est legit)_

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre lui non plus pas très ouf mais il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire aha


	4. Temps mort

*voix de professeur de prépa blasé* Le niveau baisse...

J'ai rarement été aussi peu enthousiaste en postant un chapitre lol  
C'est un passage obligé, le calme avant la tempête, mais je ne l'aime pas trop. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bokuto avait longuement attendu ce dimanche. Le moindre détail de cette journée primordiale avait été envisagé, considéré, planifié.

Tout aurait dû être parfait.

Il se serait levé, tard, la peau réchauffée par le soleil contre les vitres et les bras d'Akaashi. Lui dormirait encore, évidemment : son travail le fatiguait beaucoup et il était rare qu'il s'éveille avant que l'après-midi soit déjà entamée.

Mais Bokuto avait des projets aujourd'hui, et ils étaient trop importants pour que sa moitié se repose plus de treize heures.

Il l'aurait donc réveillé en douceur, sans être trop brusque. Sans doute se serait-il laissé convaincre de traîner quelques minutes de plus, une heure peut-être, car Akaashi savait se montrer très persuasif.

Ils auraient fini par sortir en ville, encouragés par le bleu du ciel et la douce chaleur des derniers jours d'été.

Ils auraient mangé dans un restaurant suite à une proposition d'apparence anodine, et pourtant savamment préparée puisque Bokuto en aurait assuré la réservation plus tôt ce matin. Akaashi aurait été surpris : un sourire serait apparu sur son visage et la lueur de ses yeux aurait été si tendre que Bokuto aurait dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire sa demande dans l'instant.

Après un charmant repas, ils se seraient promenés parmi le calme et la flore radieuse du jardin impérial. Et, profitant de ce moment de quiétude, d'une conversation agréable et de leurs doigts entrelacés, Bokuto aurait attendu l'occasion parfaite.

Un sourire, un silence confortable. Un regard apaisé, contemplant paisiblement la nature alentour.

Il l'aurait su.

Son instinct lui aurait intimé d'agir, et il aurait fait sa demande. Un genou à terre, les yeux brillants et le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Il aurait délicatement ouvert l'écrin, et proposé à Akaashi de passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.

Il aurait dit oui. Bien sûr que oui.

Une joie incommensurable l'aurait submergé, si bien qu'il aurait certainement oublié de glisser la bague à son doigt ; non, il aurait plutôt enlacé Akaashi avec force et énormément d'amour, qui grandissait davantage à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa chance, et de l'homme incroyable auquel il était à présent fiancé.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ça ne s'était produit.

Bokuto avait passé la fin de son samedi ainsi qu'une grande partie de la nuit à chercher des solutions pour récupérer la chimère avec Kuroo et Kenma, puis il s'était finalement endormi sur le minuscule sofa de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il s'était réveillé avec un mal de dos, qui ne rivalisait pourtant en rien avec le douloureux sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur.

Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne le quitterait pas du dimanche.

Il était là, responsable de toutes ces complications, et toujours terriblement inutile. Il ne servait à rien, à part à décevoir les personnes qu'il aimait.

Il avait eu le temps de penser à Akaashi, durant ces longues heures d'inactivités et d'inquiétude. Leur conversation d'hier lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, et à mesure que les heures passaient, Bokuto en venait même à douter de ses projets et de sa journée parfaite : pourquoi Akaashi accepterait-il de se marier à un menteur ? À quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas parole ?

Il ne l'avait pas rappelé comme il l'avait pourtant dit, mais Bokuto ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur : Akaashi avait certainement beaucoup de travail, et très franchement, il ne méritait pas une telle considération.

Ces pensées négatives ne cessaient de l'assaillir alors qu'il était à présent allongé de tout son long sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, à jouer avec l'écrin de la bague ; Kenma, assis à côté de lui, portait son entière attention à son ordinateur, tandis que Kuroo téléphonait à ses supérieurs.

En se concentrant un peu plus sur son meilleur ami, Bokuto se rendit vite compte qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il crut reconnaître du mandarin, mais le débit de parole était si impressionnant et fluide qu'il était davantage captivé par les compétences linguistiques de Kuroo plutôt que par son appel d'apparence tendu.

Du coin de l'œil, il jaugea silencieusement l'humeur de Kenma, qui observait toujours son écran, les lèvres pincées. Ses sourcils n'étaient toutefois pas si froncés qu'il y a une heure, alors Bokuto se permit de lui chuchoter :

— Kuroo parle super bien mandarin ! Il doit connaître beaucoup de langues avec tous vos voyages, non ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit Kenma sans poser les yeux sur lui. Il parle surtout japonais et mandarin. Son anglais est plutôt bon aussi.

— Et italien ?

Cette question eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Kenma. Il alla même jusqu'à lui offrir un sourire.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas croire tout ce que Kuro raconte. Il parle très mal italien, et il a le pire accent que j'ai jamais entendu.

Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était rassuré de voir que Kenma ne lui en voulait pas : il semblait lui aussi plutôt amusé, et ne témoignait pas d'une colère froide envers lui.

Il se redressa donc un peu plus, et s'approcha de Kenma pour observer ce qui l'occupait depuis maintenant des heures.

— Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

Kenma soupira. Il secoua la tête.

— Pas pour le moment. Je fais des recherches sur notre collectionneur. Daishou Suguru, déclara-t-il non sans un soupçon d'agacement.

— C'est quelqu'un d'important ?

— Non, c'est juste un millionnaire qui ne sait pas quoi faire de son argent. Sa femme est assez connue par contre. Il s'est marié à Mika Yamaka il y a un an ou deux.

— L'actrice ?

— Ouais. Enfin bref, il a plusieurs propriétés dans le pays, et j'essaie de chercher des indices qui pourraient nous dire dans laquelle il a mis la chimère.

Bokuto se contenta de hocher gravement la tête. Lorsqu'ils étaient retournés aux alentours du musée dans la soirée, c'était déjà trop tard : tous les mercenaires s'étaient volatilisés, la chimère avec eux. Ils avaient dû la transférer en urgence juste après leur fiasco, pour ne pas leur laisser l'opportunité de les suivre.

L'artefact pouvait maintenant se trouver n'importe où, et c'était probablement ce qui contrariait autant Kenma depuis hier soir.

Sur son écran, différentes fenêtres étaient ouvertes : des images de caméras de sécurité, des conversations, ainsi qu'une carte abondamment annotée.

Bokuto avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait, mais Kenma semblait être à l'aise dans cette organisation plus que chaotique. Ce dont il était toutefois certain, c'était que l'accès à ces données n'était sûrement pas légal.

Kenma agrandit un des onglets, qui présentait plusieurs photos d'une immense villa à flanc de montagne, et tourna l'écran vers lui.

— C'est pas dégueu la vie de riche, regarde.

Ce qui émerveilla Bokuto, bien plus que la modernité de l'architecture ou la superficie de la propriété, c'était la superbe piscine à débordement qui sublimait le panorama.

— Oh j'aimerais trop avoir une piscine comme ça !

— C'est clair, approuva Kenma. Je sortirais jamais de chez moi si je vivais là-dedans. Y'a celle-là aussi, plus traditionnelle, mais pas mal non plus.

Différentes prises de vue apparurent à l'écran, provenant sans doute d'une caméra de sécurité. Les images montraient plusieurs angles de l'extérieur de la maison, qui ressemblait davantage à un élégant manoir qu'à un véritable lieu de résidence.

— Je crois que je préfère la première. Rien ne peut battre cette piscine.

— Oh attends, il y en a encore quatre autres.

— Comment tu as accès à ces caméras ?

Kenma haussa les épaules.

— C'est facile à pirater. C'est pas très légal, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Bokuto fit la moue, mais n'ajouta rien. Kenma avait sûrement raison. Et puis, ce collectionneur volait des œuvres d'art, lui non plus n'était pas dans la légalité ; ce n'était donc pas si grave que ça.

Du moins, il l'espérait.

— Ils ne se rendront compte de rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu dois être super fort en informatique, s'enquit alors Bokuto.

— Ça va. Je suis meilleur que Kuro, ça, c'est sûr.

— Et tu…

Sa phrase fut interrompue par l'apparition d'une notification sur l'écran, puis par Kenma qui lui fit signe de se taire en ouvrant la bonne fenêtre. Cela ressemblait à une conversation instantanée, via un site que Bokuto ne reconnaissait pas, pas plus qu'il parvint à lire le nom de l'expéditeur.

Mais il ne posa aucune question, surtout quand il vit tout le sérieux que Kenma retrouva lorsqu'il cliqua sur le lien envoyé et qu'un document aux allures officielles parut devant leurs yeux.

_« INVITATION_

_Daishou Suguru a le plaisir de vous convier __ce soir__ dans sa demeure au Domaine Nohebi, pour y découvrir les pièces nouvellement acquises de sa collection. __Buffet et coupes de _**_**Dom P**_****_**e**_****_**rignon White Gold Jeroboam**_** _seront là pour agrémenter votre soirée. _

_Sur invitation uniquement. Un contrôle d'identité sera effectué à l'entrée. »_

— Kuro, s'exclama Kenma en se redressant presque immédiatement, alors même que Bokuto n'avait pas achevé sa lecture. Viens voir.

Celui-ci s'approcha aussitôt d'eux, le téléphone toujours collé contre l'oreille : Kenma lui présenta l'ordinateur pour le laisser lire.

Après quelques secondes, Kuroo balbutia à son interlocuteur ce qui semblait être des excuses avant de raccrocher. Bokuto vit les deux associés échanger un regard perplexe.

Il n'osa pas faire le moindre commentaire, incapable de savoir si cette invitation était une aubaine ou un problème.

— C'est clairement un piège, déclara enfin Kenma.

— On est d'accord. Mais on n'a pas franchement le choix, non plus.

— Ils s'attendent ce qu'on vienne. C'est limite insultant.

— Pourquoi ils voudraient qu'on vienne ? demanda tout de même Bokuto. C'est pas un peu contre-productif ?

Kuroo soupira avant de consentir à expliquer :

— J'imagine qu'ils veulent nous coffrer une bonne fois pour toutes, pour s'éviter de mauvaises surprises plus tard. Là, ils vont être préparés à nous recevoir, c'est sûrement le but de toute cette soirée. Le délai est bien trop court pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

— Alors on n'y va pas ?

— On n'a pas le choix, répéta Kuroo en secouant la tête. On peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Franchement c'est notre seule chance, je ne pense pas qu'on nous en laisse d'autres.

Son visage s'était assombri, suffisamment pour faire soupirer Kenma et réveiller toute la culpabilité de Bokuto à ce sujet.

Ils étaient tous les deux en danger, de mort peut-être, s'ils n'accomplissaient pas la volonté de leur employeur. Et lui n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rendre cette menace encore plus réelle.

Tout le monde parut réfléchir à l'opportunité qui se présentait à eux. Et si Bokuto ne savait pas vraiment qu'en penser, il était certain que Kuroo s'était résigné. Par contre, la mine quelque peu renfrognée de Kenma lui restait indéchiffrable.

— On s'est déjà sortis de situations plus difficiles, raisonna Kuroo autant pour lui que pour son auditoire. Au moins là on sait que c'est un piège.

— Tu as raison… Mais je n'aime pas trop qu'ils nous forcent la main comme ça.

— Mais… si c'est ce soir, osa intervenir Bokuto, comment on va avoir le temps de se préparer ? C'est sur invitation, c'est écrit là.

— Oh, ça, c'est pas vraiment un problème. Je peux essayer d'accéder à la liste et vous faire de fausses invitations. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours tenter l'approche discrète et vous infiltrer.

— Non, répondit aussitôt Kuroo, je préfère la première option. On est clairement mauvais en discrétion.

Bokuto baissa la tête, bien conscient que cette remarque lui était adressée. Il n'avait pas tort, après tout, mais savoir son meilleur ami encore contrarié l'attristait bien trop.

Sa culpabilité dut se lire sur son visage, puisqu'après un moment, alors que Kenma s'était déjà remis au travail, Kuroo s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Bokuto, écoute… Excuse-moi d'être un peu froid en ce moment. C'est le stress.

— Non mais je sais que c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé.

Kuroo lui pressa doucement l'épaule.

— Je suis content que tu sois là avec moi, tu sais ? Mais on doit absolument récupérer la chimère ce soir, et on n'a vraiment pas le droit à l'erreur. Je peux compter sur toi ?

— Bien sûr, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras !

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Kuroo. Ce simple détail lui réchauffa le cœur.

— Super. Par contre, il faudra faire _exactement_ ce qu'on te dit, d'accord ?

— Pas de problème ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain.

— Ravi qu'on se comprenne. Et, au fait, merci encore d'avoir pris ton week-end pour nous aider.

Bokuto acquiesça, légèrement moins enthousiaste.

— C'est normal.

Après lui avoir adressé un regard dénué de toute contrariété, Kuroo s'éloigna de quelques pas et consulta son téléphone.

— Je vais voir si je peux nous obtenir des faux-papiers en attendant. Kenma, je compte sur toi pour les invitations.

— Je m'en occupe, répondit platement ce dernier.

Ils commencèrent à s'affairer de nouveau, et Bokuto se retrouva une fois de plus sans rien à faire. Il décida donc de se rallonger sur le lit et d'observer le plafond, distrait par les bruits du clavier et la voix de Kuroo dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Au moins, la situation s'était nettement améliorée : un début de plan était d'ores et déjà en marche. Et puis, son meilleur ami n'était plus fâché contre lui, ce qui le soulageait énormément. Il pouvait ainsi s'ennuyer sans être incommodé par un cœur lourd et une foule de pensées parasites.

Mais…

Mais elles étaient loin d'être toutes parties.

Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'Akaashi depuis l'appel d'hier ; même s'il n'avait rien dit de véritablement alarmant, Bokuto savait qu'il était agacé, ou du moins mécontent des excuses qui lui avaient été avancées.

Et s'il ne se doutait peut-être de rien, le fait que Bokuto change leurs plans du week-end après des semaines à se croiser n'avait certainement pas arrangé son humeur. Si l'on ajoutait à ça son urgence au bureau…

Il ne savait même pas si Akaashi était revenu chez eux hier soir, ou si le problème de son entreprise l'avait retenu jusqu'au petit matin.

Il soupira à cette pensée. Quel serait le pire entre l'idée d'un Akaashi faisant nuit blanche à cause de son travail, ou la possibilité qu'il soit rentré quelques heures pour trouver un appartement vide ?

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils auraient passé la nuit ensemble, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait cette terrible impression d'être en froid ; même si c'était stupide, même s'il savait qu'il exagérait, Bokuto était incapable de s'en défaire.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour améliorer la situation. Apaiser ses craintes. Et surtout ne pas rester à se lamenter inutilement pendant des heures.

Akaashi était certes sûrement au travail, et il avait autre chose à faire que de lire les messages d'un conjoint qui ne le méritait pas, mais cela n'empêcha pas Bokuto de ranger l'écrin dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone. Il décida de lui écrire un petit mot : après tout, il s'ennuyait, et une attention comme celle-ci faisait toujours plaisir.

_Bokuto : j'espère que tout se passe bien et que __t__ pas trop fatigué ! tu me manques, je t'aime _❤

Il eut à peine le temps de relire le message et d'en être satisfait que la réponse survint déjà.

_Akaashi : Tu devrais profiter de ta journée avec Kuroo-san au lieu d'__être sur ton téléphone._

Bokuto grimaça immédiatement. C'est vrai, il était censé passer une journée exceptionnelle avec son meilleur ami, pas s'ennuyer à mourir dans une chambre d'hôtel… Akaashi allait se douter de quelque chose maintenant.

Il fallait qu'il réponde, vite.

_Bokuto : je pense qd même à toi _❤

Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton d'envoi, Bokuto fixa attentivement la conversation, avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension. Plusieurs fois il vit Akaashi entamer un message avant de s'arrêter, puis recommencer, puis s'arrêter à nouveau.

Le cœur de Bokuto se serra progressivement, bien plus lorsqu'il reçut enfin une réponse.

_Akaashi : Tout va bien ?_

Il se doutait bel et bien de quelque chose. Ses excuses étaient-elles si peu crédibles, ou ses mensonges avaient-ils été percés à jour depuis hier ?

Au moins, Akaashi prouvait encore une fois qu'il le connaissait par cœur ; et même s'il ne pouvait lui partager les raisons de ses problèmes, il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour le soutenir et le réconforter.

_Bokuto : __ç__a va super !_

_Akaashi : Tu es resté avec Kuroo-san hier soir ?_

Bokuto soupira de soulagement : pour une fois, il n'avait pas à mentir aux questions d'Akaashi.

* * *

_Bokuto : ou__i on est sortis jusqu'à tard du coup on est rentrés à son hôtel __(*^▽^*)_

— Dites, ça vous emmerde ce que je raconte ?

Akaashi sursauta lorsque le ton cassant de Daishou Suguru retentit dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux de son téléphone, qu'il rangea prestement, pour remarquer avec embarras que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui.

— Excusez-moi, balbutia-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

— Je crois pas que je paye vos hommes pour être sur Tinder, Sakusa.

Celui-ci considéra longuement Akaashi, puis son attention se tourna vers le collectionneur, qui avait croisé les bras de mécontentement.

— Akaashi attend la réponse de l'équipe extérieure au sujet des itinéraires de patrouille, expliqua-t-il sans ciller.

— Eh bien, vous vous en occuperez plus tard. Quand je parle, j'attends à ce qu'on m'écoute. C'est compris ?

Tout le monde l'avisa de nouveau. Avoir tous les regards ainsi braqués sur lui était particulièrement désagréable : il ne savait plus où se mettre, et même si son supérieur venait de prendre sa défense, ses yeux ne le quittaient pas et lui faisaient craindre les possibles remontrances qui s'en suivraient.

— Oui, Daishou-san.

L'intéressé eut un sourire satisfait. Il reposa ensuite bruyamment ses mains sur la table autour de laquelle ils étaient tous assis, comme pour réclamer toute l'attention qu'il possédait déjà.

— Bien. Je disais donc que les invitations viennent d'être envoyées. Si nos énergumènes ne sont pas aussi stupides qu'ils en ont l'air, ils seront bientôt au courant. Je ne suis pas peu fier de cette idée, je vous l'avoue.

Akaashi acquiesça distraitement, sans chercher à relever que le plan avait été en partie établi par Sakusa. Il était bien trop fatigué pour ça.

— Ils viendront ici, assura calmement Sakusa. Ils ont pas mal de ressources.

— Votre homme, celui qui les a vus au musée, il serait capable de les identifier ?

Sakusa secoua la tête.

— Yamamoto a émergé il y a quelques heures seulement, et il ne se souvient pas de leur visage. Ils étaient deux, c'est tout ce qu'il sait.

Akaashi maudissait silencieusement ces enfoirés qui avaient gâché son week-end lorsque Sakusa ajouta :

— Mais Akaashi pourrait les décrire. Il a déjà eu affaire à eux, et il a aussi eu l'occasion de voir un de leurs hommes quand on transférait la chimère, jeudi soir.

Ça oui, pensa-t-il avec agacement, son œil s'en souvenait très bien. Se remémorer ses différentes rencontres avec cet emmerdeur, qu'il avait affectueusement surnommé _Bastardo_ depuis son voyage en Italie, avait le don de faire monter sa tension.

— Un de leurs hommes est grand, commença-t-il alors à expliquer, à peu près 1m90. Cheveux noirs, très décoiffés. Yeux noisette. Assez musclé.

— Et c'est lui qui vous a fait ça ? demanda Daishou en désignant son œil tuméfié.

Akaashi enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. L'évocation de ce combat était presque aussi désagréable que l'air condescendant qu'arborait le collectionneur.

— Oui, répondit-il la mâchoire quelque peu serrée.

Daishou haussa les sourcils avec dédain.

— Il doit pas être si mauvais que ça, alors. Et l'autre ?

— Je n'ai vu que lui. Mais on sait qu'il est en contact avec quelqu'un via oreillette. Ils seront deux, peut-être trois.

En tout cas, à Milan, ils étaient trois.

— Bon, de toute façon le principal ce sera de les identifier une fois sur place. Et dites bien à vos équipes de ne pas les intercepter à l'entrée. Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas forcément que ce millionnaire insupportable prenne Tsubaki pour des incompétents, Akaashi devait avouer que ce groupe était particulièrement coriace pour leur filer entre les doigts. Malgré leurs échecs à répétition, depuis leur pathétique performance à Milan jusqu'aux deux opérations ratées de ces derniers jours, _Bastardo_ et ses amis s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour fuir à temps.

Daishou avait raison sur ce point : il ne fallait leur laisser aucune échappatoire.

— Ils vont sûrement s'attendre à un piège, avança Akaashi. S'ils ne rencontrent aucune difficulté dès le début, ils risquent de se méfier et de ne pas aller jusqu'au bout.

— Non mais ce que je veux, c'est que vous leur laissiez croire que leur plan fonctionne. Je ne vais pas vous dire comment faire votre métier, mais s'ils se trouvent des invitations, faites comme si tout était normal, et s'ils entrent autrement et qu'ils se font repérer par les caméras, ne réagissez pas de suite. Plus ils se sentiront intelligents, plus ça me fera plaisir de voir leurs têtes quand on les aura coffrés.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Et connaissant _Bastardo_ et son arrogance, un plan comme celui-ci avait de grandes chances de réussir.

— Quand est-ce que vous voulez qu'on les appréhende du coup ?

Le collectionneur fit mine de réfléchir à la question de Komi, qui coordonnait une des équipes. Son sourire cruel n'échappa pas à Akaashi.

— Au dernier moment, déclara-t-il finalement. Quand ils seront devant la chimère, tout près du but.

— Ça ne risque pas de nous compliquer la tâche s'ils arrivent à la prendre ?

— Elle pourrait se casser, ajouta Konoha, lui aussi présent. Ou ils pourraient partir avec.

— Ils n'iront pas bien loin, la pièce n'a qu'une seule issue et il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Et dès qu'ils seront à l'intérieur, vous avez quartier libre. Ou plutôt pas de quartier, je m'en fous.

— Je préfère les garder en vie, intervint Sakusa. C'est pas la première fois qu'on a affaire à eux, et je voudrais savoir qui les envoie avant de les éliminer pour de bon. Donc pas de morts pour le moment.

Il lança un bref regard vers Akaashi, qui semblait dire : _« Même si je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »_

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

— C'est vous qui voyez. Il faudra un homme embusqué dans la pièce de toute façon. Vous vous y collez, Sakusa ?

Celui-ci secoua la tête.

— Non, je préfère rester en retrait. Je coordonnerai tout de mon côté.

Si cet argument était recevable, Akaashi savait que derrière se cachait une profonde aversion pour la foule et les grandes réceptions bruyantes de ce genre. Et puis, c'était indigne pour le représentant de Tsubaki de passer la soirée à attendre dans une salle vide et sombre.

Par contre, lui pouvait s'en charger sans problème. Ça ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup d'effort, et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir qu'une petite revanche, histoire de faire payer _Bastardo_ pour sa blessure et son week-end gâché.

Et pour l'ensemble de son œuvre aussi. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il jaugea discrètement les autres mercenaires attablés ; puis, lorsqu'aucune réaction ne survint, il décida de se proposer :

— Je veux bien m'en occuper.

— Tu es celui qui les connaît le mieux, l'appuya Sakusa, et notre meilleur tireur. J'imagine que tu veux ta revanche, aussi. Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

— Faites votre truc, dit Daishou en balayant paresseusement l'air d'un revers de main. Tant qu'on les piège…

Akaashi confirma sa décision d'un hochement de tête.

— Bien. Konoha, tu le remplaces au poste de contrôle.

— Parfait, ça va pas me changer de d'habitude, répondit celui-ci en s'étirant.

Les doigts de Daishou pianotaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes contre l'acajou de la table.

Il était absolument insupportable.

— Bon, je pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire maintenant. Je vous laisse gérer vos trucs de mercenaires, moi j'ai une réception à organiser.

Le collectionneur se leva, incitant son auditoire à l'imiter.

— Je veux tout le monde à son poste, déclara Sakusa à ses hommes. Familiarisez-vous avec les lieux et briefez le reste de vos équipes. Si jamais ces types sont assez stupides pour se montrer avant, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt quand même.

Les mercenaires obtempérèrent tous, et s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de prendre congé.

— Akaashi, reste là.

L'interpellé contint in extremis une grimace. Il avait secrètement espéré que son manque de professionnalisme ne lui serait pas reproché : mais si Sakusa avait eu l'amabilité de le couvrir devant Daishou, Akaashi avait maintenant des comptes à rendre.

— Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, le devança-t-il alors. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

— C'est pas ton genre ça, Akaashi. Tu as toujours été exemplaire. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il soutint le regard presque intimidant de Sakusa, se faisant violence pour ne pas commencer à triturer ses doigts ou jeter des coups d'œil vers la sortie.

— Rien, mentit-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout.

Cette réponse ne convainquit que très peu Sakusa, qui croisa les bras, imperturbable, probablement dans l'attente d'une meilleure excuse.

— Je suis parfaitement concentré maintenant, insista-t-il alors.

— T'en es sûr ?

Akaashi baissa les yeux sur le côté. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à en parler, encore moins avec son supérieur. Sakusa était certes devenu un ami proche au fil des années, il restait son supérieur hiérarchique, et plutôt mourir que de lui raconter ses inquiétudes futiles.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit très intéressant, de toute façon.

Son interlocuteur ne cilla pas.

— Peut-être. Mais la dernière fois que tu as dit ça, j'ai dû te récupérer en plein milieu de la nuit dans un état pitoyable.

Akaashi se pinça les lèvres, embarrassé. C'était il y a des années, il venait tout juste de commencer ce travail.

Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Il n'osa pas lui répondre ; qu'importe, Sakusa prit son silence pour une confirmation.

— Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ou un problème, je veux que tu me le dises. Je veux pas que ça affecte ton implication dans la mission. Tu es un de mes meilleurs éléments, et ton rôle ce soir est trop important pour que je te laisse tranquille.

— C'est vraiment stupide, commença Akaashi.

Il soupira. Sakusa voulait une réponse valable, et il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne devait pas inventer une excuse quelconque pour éviter cette conversation qui promettait d'être désagréable.

Akaashi avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à séparer sa vie privée de ses activités professionnelles, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais…

Mais force était de constater que le comportement étrange de Bokuto le déconcentrait dans son travail. Il ne savait qu'en conclure, mais il lui cachait quelque chose, c'était évident.

De multiples pensées parasites lui avaient traversé l'esprit : cependant, cette fois-ci, aucune de ses possibles craintes ne lui paraissait crédible. Il avait une confiance totale en Bokuto, et c'était réciproque. Normalement.

Si quelque chose n'allait pas, il lui en parlerait.

S'il avait le moindre problème, même le plus anecdotique, il lui en parlerait.

Alors pourquoi préférait-il lui mentir à présent ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Bokuto avait toujours été un véritable livre ouvert et, de toute façon, il ne lui cachait jamais rien. Akaashi détestait que ce ne soit plus le cas, qu'importe la raison. De plus, cette situation le mettait face à ses propres torts : son hypocrisie n'en était que plus évidente, lui qui mentait depuis des années sur la nature de son travail.

Se retrouver de l'autre côté du miroir le troublait bien plus que de raison ; une insidieuse culpabilité lui nouait l'estomac maintenant qu'il prenait conscience du mal qu'il infligeait peut-être à Bokuto. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Mais lui, au moins, était bien meilleur pour dissimuler la vérité. Son comportement restait le même. Bokuto ne se doutait de rien : il n'en saurait jamais rien.

Il n'était certainement pas en train de se ronger les sangs, à se demander ce qui pouvait bien empêcher son conjoint de se confier à lui.

Toute cette histoire l'inquiétait bien malgré lui, et voir son week-end paisible partir subitement en fumée ne l'aidait pas à garder les idées claires. Il aurait voulu se réveiller tard en compagnie de Bokuto, et non pas à six heures du matin après quatre heures de sommeil dans un appartement vide et trop, bien trop silencieux.

Mais il ne devait pas s'en faire, il le savait. Normalement, Bokuto profitait d'une journée avec son meilleur ami du lycée, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années.

Tout allait bien.

Normalement.

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à y croire.

— J'ai quelques problèmes… personnels en ce moment. Rien de bien grave. J'aurais dû m'en occuper ce week-end.

— S'ils t'empêchent de travailler comme d'habitude, je te conseille de t'en occuper rapidement.

— Ce sera vite réglé, lui assura-t-il.

Sakusa l'avisa avec sévérité. À sa grande surprise, il posa une main sur son épaule.

— J'espère pour toi.

Akaashi hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le couloir lorsque son supérieur lui fit signe de disposer. Une fois seul, il sortit discrètement son téléphone. S'il voulait se remettre au travail avec son sérieux habituel, il devait chasser ces pensées inutiles.

_Akaashi : Tant mieux. Profite bien._

_Bokuto : Merci ! __（○゜ε＾○）_

Cette émoticône lui paraissait bien peu sincère, mais il préféra ne pas y songer. Il rangea tout de même son téléphone et ignora l'impression désagréable qui ne le lâchait pas. Il avait un _Bastardo_ à prendre au piège : il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par une histoire aussi puérile.

Ce n'était rien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Y'a des refs once again (mais là for real y'en a une si vous la trouvez je vous épouse)

See you ! Le prochain chapitre ce sera du LOURD


	5. Une drôle de rencontre

Salut ! Je suis en retard sur mes délais fixés mais, hey, on rentre enfin dans les chapitres intéressants ! Buckle up, à partir de maintenant on entre dans le _drama._

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est LE chapitre de la fic on va dire...

Merci **Sherma83** pour la bêta et les incessants brainstorming et aussi merci **AsterRealm** et **Aeliheart974** pour le soutien ily

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile, avoua Bokuto à voix basse, les yeux immédiatement attirés par la décoration luxueuse de la villa de Daishou Suguru.

Kuroo lui offrit un sourire plein d'assurance avant de ranger les fausses invitations dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de smoking.

— Je te l'avais dit, ce qui compte c'est d'avoir l'air important. Après ça va tout seul. Et puis, Kenma a fait un super boulot avec ces invitations.

— Merci Kuro, répondit l'intéressé dans leurs oreillettes, mais vous pourrez parler de ça plus tard. Évitez de vous faire repérer tout de suite, d'accord ?

— Évidemment. Après toi, mon cher Kazuaki, déclara Kuroo en faisant signe à Bokuto.

Quand bien même était-ce une mission de la plus haute importance, leur seule et unique chance de récupérer la chimère, Bokuto demeurait très enthousiaste.

Déjà, il avait été plus que ravi d'apprendre que la réception du collectionneur se déroulerait dans sa superbe villa, celle dotée de la piscine à débordement ; et l'intérieur rivalisait sans peine avec ce qu'il avait pu voir sur l'ordinateur de Kenma. L'endroit semblait immense : le salon dans lequel ils arrivèrent avait des allures de galerie d'art moderne, sublimée par le soleil couchant qui traversait les baies vitrées, peignant les murs d'un orange embrasé. Le paysage qu'ils surplombaient depuis la falaise était à couper le souffle, et avec la douce musique d'ambiance et l'odeur agréable des plateaux d'amuse-bouches, Bokuto en oubliait presque qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

Pour sa défense, Kuroo et lui avaient parfaitement réussi à se fondre dans le décor : tous deux revêtaient de très élégants smokings, que Bokuto trouvait vraiment flatteurs – le prix, par contre l'avait été un peu moins. Ils étaient partis les acheter dans l'après-midi, à la demande catégorique de Kenma : leurs tenues actuelles ne convenaient apparemment pas au code vestimentaire en vigueur pour les soirées mondaines de Daishou Suguru. Kuroo avait fini par le convaincre, en arguant qu'ils choisissaient par la même occasion sa tenue de mariage : et, ça, ça changeait tout. Partager ce moment avec son meilleur ami était une chance inestimable aux yeux de Bokuto, et pouvoir faire l'imbécile avec lui en essayant les différents costumes les avaient tous les deux détendus. Kuroo était bien vite redevenu l'adolescent malicieux et facile à vivre qu'il était il y a sept ans.

En fin de compte, son choix s'était porté sur un smoking entièrement blanc, à l'exception de la cravate et du mouchoir de poche gris perle. Kenma avait soupiré à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur cet achat, avançant que ce n'était que très peu discret ; mais, si Bokuto devait choisir sa tenue de mariage, il la voulait tout sauf discrète. Kuroo l'avait appuyé : son rôle serait surtout d'attirer l'attention au cours de la soirée.

Et ça, il en était parfaitement capable.

De plus, sans mentir, ce costume le mettait particulièrement bien en valeur. Il avait failli envoyer une photo à Akaashi, mais s'était fort heureusement ravisé au dernier moment : ça aurait été plus que suspect en plus de potentiellement gâcher la surprise de sa demande.

Il avait frôlé la catastrophe.

Puis, après lui avoir fait répéter pendant une bonne heure qu'il s'appellerait Kazuaki Nanaki et que son meilleur ami serait Sakazaki Yuuya, Kenma et Kuroo lui avaient confié des faux-papiers aussi convaincants que leurs invitations factices, et avaient tous deux insisté pour qu'il se coiffe autrement. Ses cheveux étaient donc plaqués en arrière, ce que Bokuto trouvait bizarre, même si Kuroo lui assurait que ça lui donnait un air « très sexy ».

L'immense miroir de cette salle de séjour lui donnait raison, constata-t-il avec satisfaction.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention distraite sur Kuroo.

Celui-ci attrapa deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau d'une serveuse occupée et lui en tendit une.

— Pour le moment, on observe. Et on profite. À la tienne.

Kuroo l'enjoignit à trinquer avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Bokuto l'imita, quoique toujours absorbé par ce nouvel environnement plus que luxueux. Il serait bien sorti admirer l'horizon qui s'étalait à perte de vue depuis le balcon, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Il devait _observer_.

Ce qui le frappa en premier, toutefois, c'était à quel point Kuroo semblait à l'aise. À aucun moment sa nonchalance ne paraissait déplacée ; et Bokuto aurait parfaitement pu croire qu'il avait été officiellement invité, et qu'il faisait bel et bien partie de cette haute société qu'il s'appliquait à imiter.

Il se demanda à combien de réceptions de ce genre il avait déjà participé, puis il en conclut que la vie de son meilleur ami était loin d'être pénible, malgré les grands dangers avec lesquels il flirtait.

— T'as vraiment l'air dans ton élément, lui fit-il alors remarquer.

Kuroo croisa son regard.

— Tu trouves ? J'ai l'impression que je vais crever de stress. J'ai l'habitude, mais ça fait longtemps que je me suis plus incrusté à ce genre de soirées.

— C'est quand même trop cool ! Enfin, je veux dire, une partie de ton métier c'est de profiter de champagne et de caviar tranquille ! Tu fais souvent ça ?

— Bah, de temps en temps. J'en faisais plus au début, la dernière fois doit remonter à quatre ans. Tiens, justement, la fois en Inde avec la statue, je t'en ai déjà parlé, je crois.

— Ça s'était bien passé ?

Le rire de Kenma lui parvint dans l'oreillette et, de même, un petit sourire habilla les lèvres de son meilleur ami, qui reprit une gorgée de champagne avant de daigner répondre.

— Oh oui. Et c'était autrement plus difficile que cette mission.

— Pour une fois c'était grâce à Oikawa, on peut le dire.

Bokuto adressa à Kuroo un regard interrogateur, quelque peu perdu dans les anecdotes privées partagées par ses deux partenaires. Celui-ci consentit à expliquer :

— C'était un type qui travaillait avec nous avant. Il était vraiment doué, même si légèrement agaçant sur les bords.

— Insupportable, tu veux dire, renchérit Kenma.

— Ouais bon, il avait ses défauts. Mais en mission, par contre, un as. On s'ennuyait jamais avec lui. Si tu voulais quelqu'un pour attirer l'attention, c'était ton homme.

Cette description amusa fortement Bokuto. Cet Oikawa semblait valoir le détour, et la façon dont Kuroo et Kenma en parlaient lui donnait des allures de héros de film d'espionnage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait du coup, en Inde ? s'enquit-il alors.

— Eh bien, on devait récupérer une énorme statue dans une salle de bal, je sais plus si je te l'avais dit.

— Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose.

— Ben c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu la voler tranquille avec Kenma. Il avait attiré l'attention d'absolument tout le monde, et surtout du type engagé pour nous surveiller.

— Comment il a fait ça ?

Le sourire de Kuroo s'agrandit.

— Avec un genre de valse.

— Du tango, rectifia Kenma. C'était du tango.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Y'avait pas beaucoup de gardes parce qu'on avait… enfin bref, y'avait pas beaucoup de surveillance, et Oikawa avait réussi à convaincre ce type de faire un tango, et je sais pas si tout le monde était trop choqué ou impressionné – parce que c'est qu'il dansait bien ce con en plus – mais on a volé la statue en deux secondes.

Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de rire. La situation paraissait bien trop absurde et, très franchement, il aurait tout donné pour y assister.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

— Oh, il a voulu jouer cavalier seul au bout d'un moment. Je sais pas ce qu'il devient, mais je me fais pas de souci pour lui.

— Il a pas fini par se marier avec le type de la sécurité d'ailleurs ? demanda Kenma.

— Ah mais si, carrément ! Sacré Oikawa… Bref, je sais même plus pourquoi on parlait de ça. En tout cas, ouais, c'est assez sympa de profiter de ce genre de choses. Je pense pas que t'auras de nouveau l'occasion de boire un champagne aussi cher dans ta vie.

Bokuto acquiesça avant de finir son verre d'une traite, savourant ce goût pétillant qui, s'il était certes délicieux, ne lui semblait pas bien différent de ceux qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de boire. Il n'osa toutefois pas faire de commentaires, et reprit son observation là où il l'avait distraitement interrompue.

De nombreux nantis se trouvaient dans la pièce, tous très bien habillés pour cette réception : et s'il n'en reconnaissait aucun, leurs airs hautains ne laissaient planer aucun doute quant à leur importance. Un simple regard dans leur direction suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais, fort heureusement, personne ne daignait lui accorder suffisamment de considération pour se soucier de sa présence.

Les quelques portes permettant l'accès au reste de la maison, par contre, retinrent davantage son attention : des hommes semblaient les garder. Ils étaient entièrement vêtus de noir, et le cœur de Bokuto manqua un battement lorsqu'il finit par remarquer les armes à feu accrochées à leur ceinture, affichées à la vue de tous.

— Euh Ku…

L'intéressé lui fit les gros yeux. Il se reprit immédiatement.

— Yuuya, chuchota-t-il alors. Je crois qu'il y a des gens armés dans la pièce.

— C'est Tsubaki, répondit Kuroo, les lèvres toujours portées sur le cristal de la flûte. Je les aurais pensés plus discrets.

— Au moins, on est sûr qu'ils vous attendaient, fit remarquer Kenma.

— Pourquoi ils portent des armes devant tout le monde ? C'est complètement illégal !

Kuroo haussa les épaules.

— Tout le monde s'en fiche ici, je pense. Je suis sûr que ça leur plaît ce genre de danger. Faut bien qu'ils s'occupent, les pauvres.

Le regard de Bokuto se porta à nouveau sur les mercenaires à l'air hagard. Et, malgré la menace qu'ils représentaient, force était de constater que les hommes de Tsubaki se confondaient plutôt harmonieusement dans ce décor mondain.

Bokuto inspecta leur visage avec attention.

— C'est pas la peine de les fixer, lui fit nonchalamment Kuroo. C'est pas comme ça qu'on saura où aller.

— Est-ce que Monsieur Milan est dans la pièce ?

L'air indolent qu'arborait son meilleur ami disparut instantanément. Il détailla à son tour les gardes avant d'offrir à Bokuto un regard désabusé.

— Tu sais que la dernière fois que tu m'as demandé ça la mission a complètement foiré ?

— Ben quoi, je suis curieux ! Vous me l'avez vendu comme un dieu vivant super dangereux. J'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble !

— Alors déjà, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'un seul de ces types armés correspond à cette description ? Non parce que là je commence à me sentir légèrement insulté. Monsieur Milan est canon, il joue pas dans la même catégorie… tu verras quand on le croisera.

— _Si_ vous le croisez, rectifia Kenma.

— Oui, pardon. En plus, reprit-il après une poignée de secondes, si jamais on le croise, je pense que tu le reconnaîtras à son coquard.

— Comment ça ?

— Jeudi soir, je l'ai croisé en voulant récupérer la chimère.

— Ils se sont battus, ajouta Kenma. Kuroo a gagné. Apparemment.

— Évidemment, corrigea l'intéressé avec un sourire. Bref, pour faire simple, cherche un mec super canon, ou un mec avec un coquard, ou un mec qui va se jeter sur moi à la seconde où il va me voir. Ce sera lui, je te le garantis.

Bokuto se permit un petit rire, les bras croisés.

— Et moi qui pensais que tu n'avais pas de succès.

Un clin d'œil lui répondit.

— Bon, soupira finalement Kuroo après un moment. Faudrait quand même savoir où aller.

Si Kenma avait certes réussi à accéder aux plans de la villa, rien ne leur disait où la chimère pouvait être entreposée. Ils avaient réduit leur champ d'action de quelques possibilités, grâce à la disposition des pièces et d'autres raisons que Bokuto n'avait pas tout à fait comprises, mais plusieurs choix s'offraient toujours à eux.

— Tu veux que je fasse diversion pour que tu trouves ?

— Non, pas maintenant. Faut déjà voir si des gens entrent et sortent.

— Je pourrais demander où sont les toilettes, et à partir de là on pourra explorer un peu plus…

Un sourire moqueur s'accrocha aux lèvres de Kuroo.

— Si c'était aussi simple, je pense que-

— Tout va comme vous voulez, messieurs ?

Cette voix mielleuse arracha un sursaut à Bokuto ; puis, lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers leur interlocuteur, il manqua une crise cardiaque.

Daishou Suguru se tenait devant eux. Il en était certain, puisque Kuroo et Kenma avaient insisté pour qu'il mémorise chacun de ses traits en lui montrant une photo pendant plusieurs minutes, en lui répétant qu'il s'agissait du collectionneur qu'ils allaient cambrioler, et qu'il devait faire profil bas si jamais il venait à le croiser.

Et voilà maintenant que leur cible était là, face à eux, un air doucereux greffé au visage, bien décidée à leur faire la conversation.

Bokuto était tétanisé.

Heureusement, Kuroo ne sembla pas être pris de court par cette arrivée pourtant impromptue : il inclina la tête pour saluer leur hôte.

— Tout est parfait. Votre réception est une vraie réussite, Daishou-san.

L'intéressé laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire satisfait.

— Ravi de l'entendre. Mais… eh bien, je crois que ma mémoire me joue des tours, mais vos noms m'échappent… Vous êtes… ?

Kuroo n'hésita pas une seule seconde lorsqu'il déclara avec aplomb, une main désignant Bokuto :

— Sakazaki Yuuya, et voici mon collègue Kazuaki Nanaki. On travaille pour RealCRO.

Daishou fit une moue passablement intéressée. C'était sûrement bon signe.

— Oh, alors c'est Mika qui a dû vous ajouter sur la liste, c'est pour ça. Eh bien, j'espère que le spectacle saura vous ravir.

— Le spectacle ?

Le collectionneur posa une main sur l'épaule de Kuroo, non sans une pointe de condescendance.

— Je parle de mes nouvelles œuvres, bien sûr. Et de la chimère.

Bokuto en retint sa respiration. Il ne sut comment son meilleur ami parvint à demeurer impassible, feignant l'ignorance avec un talent certain ; lui en aurait été incapable. Toute la tension qui émanait de cet échange de regards mettait à rude épreuve ses nerfs.

— Il paraît qu'elle est somptueuse, répondit Kuroo avec un petit sourire. Quand est-ce que vous comptez présenter votre collection ?

— Oh, chaque chose en son temps. Pour le moment, tout reste sagement à l'abri des regards.

Ses yeux désignèrent une des portes, étrangement dénuée de toute surveillance, à l'extrémité de la salle.

— Simple précaution. Ce sont des pièces très convoitées, vous savez. Je ne voudrais pas d'un fâcheux incident.

Le silence qui suivit parut en cet instant aussi lourd que le cœur de Bokuto.

— Je n'en doute pas.

Daishou tapota l'épaule de Kuroo avant d'enfin se dégager.

— Bien, je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Soyez sages.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, les yeux du collectionneur se posèrent sur Bokuto ; ils s'y attardèrent plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Et lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, Bokuto commença à s'agiter.

— C'est quoi votre nom déjà… ?

— Kazuaki… Nanaki, réussit-il à articuler.

Ses sourcils restèrent froncés.

— Hm… votre visage me dit quelque chose. Vous êtes acteur ?

— Euh… oui ! Je débute, en fait, donc…

Daishou le considéra sévèrement, peu convaincu. Mais ses soupçons ne valurent apparemment pas la peine d'être soulevés, puisqu'il haussa les épaules avant d'enfin se détourner.

— Enfin bref. Bonne soirée.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de Bokuto à la seconde où le collectionneur quitta leur champ de vision. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kuroo, paniqué :

— Tu crois qu'il me connaît ?

— Peut-être qu'il a déjà vu un de tes matchs… Mais t'inquiète, rajouta-t-il précipitamment devant la mine atterrée que Bokuto devait afficher, il fera jamais le lien, c'est impossible.

— T'es sûr ?

— Certain, fais-moi confiance.

— En tout cas, intervint Kenma dans leur oreillette, il y a de fortes chances qu'il sache pourquoi vous êtes là. Il n'a pas été très subtil.

Kuroo soupira à son tour.

— Non, mais on sait où aller maintenant. Il nous a laissé entendre où était la chimère.

— Ça sent le piège.

— On n'a pas vraiment le choix. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière la porte à l'est, du côté des fenêtres ?

Quelques instants de silence suivirent cette question. Bokuto en profita pour reprendre un verre et se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Son cœur battait encore bien trop vite à son goût.

— Un couloir, répondit finalement Kenma. Il y a une très grande pièce aussi, parfaite pour exposer des œuvres d'art.

— Bon, au moins c'est pas direct un traquenard. Et puis, on pourra toujours se replier si jamais ils nous attendent.

— La pièce n'a pas de fenêtres, par contre. Il faudra être très rapides si vous voulez pouvoir vous enfuir. Je vais voir si je vous trouve des points d'extraction.

— Parfait, merci.

Kuroo se tourna enfin vers Bokuto, qui sursauta devant ce regard si déterminé et manqua même de renverser son verre. Son meilleur ami n'en fit pas grand cas : il lui montra la porte par laquelle ils devaient s'introduire.

— Kazuaki, tu vois le petit boîtier noir à côté de la porte ?

Bokuto acquiesça nerveusement.

— Il faut une carte magnétique pour entrer ?

— Exactement. Et je te parie que tous les gars de Tsubaki en ont une. Genre lui.

Son regard se reporta sur les mercenaires armés. Celui que Kuroo désigna avait l'air passablement ennuyé, presque renfrogné.

Il déglutit.

— J'ai besoin que tu fasses diversion pendant que je lui prends sa carte. Tu peux le faire ?

— Tu vas lui faire les poches ?

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, laisse-moi gérer. Tu te sens capable de le distraire ?

Bokuto fit la moue.

— Oui, mais je sais pas danser le tango.

Cette remarque fit rire Kuroo, qui plaça une main sur son épaule. Bokuto se sentit immédiatement apaisé.

— Je t'en demande pas tant. Va juste lui parler, trouve un truc.

Pris d'un élan de courage, Bokuto posa son verre sur le guéridon le plus proche avant de se diriger vers le mercenaire gardant la porte. Ses cheveux, blonds et longs sur le dessus, bruns et courts en dessous, l'intriguèrent quelques instants, mais il se rappela vite à l'ordre et lui offrit un grand sourire lorsqu'il se trouva face à son air dubitatif.

— Belle soirée, hein ? Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Bokuto leva instinctivement les mains en signe de reddition.

— Oh, mais rien, je voulais juste parler un peu. Ça doit pas être très amusant de passer sa soirée à garder une porte.

Le garde soupira.

— Y'a de meilleures façons de passer son dimanche, c'est sûr.

Sur ce point, Bokuto était entièrement d'accord.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Kuroo s'approcher ; il devait absolument garder l'attention de cet homme.

— Je voulais vous demander aussi… Comment on fait pour devenir… enfin, pour faire ce que vous faites ?

— Quoi, garde de portes ? ironisa le mercenaire.

— Non… agent de sécurité, j'imagine.

Le sourire de l'homme lui apparut comme une incitation à poursuivre sur cette lancée, plus encore lorsque celui-ci se décala légèrement de la porte pour se tourner plus avant vers Bokuto.

— Je pense que c'est un métier qui m'intéresserait, continua-t-il avec entrain.

— Ah, ben je pense pas pouvoir vous aider. On est recrutés via repérage. C'est assez compliqué.

Bokuto hocha la tête, réellement intéressé.

— Et ça paye bien ?

— Ah ça, on gagne pas mal, ouais. Mais faut être prêt à beaucoup voyager, c'est pas facile d'avoir des attaches. C'est un choix à faire.

— Oh ça, j'ai l'habitude, commenta Bokuto comme s'il effleurait véritablement l'idée de devenir mercenaire. Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne fait que se croiser avec mon compagnon.

— Triste.

Comme l'homme semblait de nouveau ennuyé et que Kuroo était toujours occupé à discrètement récupérer la carte, Bokuto choisit de lancer le seul sujet qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection et qui pouvait le faire parler avec enthousiasme pendant des heures.

Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche.

— D'ailleurs, je compte faire ma demande bientôt. Vous trouvez la bague jolie ?

Le mercenaire observa la bague avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'embarras.

— Euh…

— C'est du sur-mesure ! poursuivit Bokuto en incitant son interlocuteur à observer attentivement l'anneau. Moi j'aime beaucoup les torsades !

Pris de court, l'homme de Tsubaki fit mine d'examiner l'anneau sous l'œil jovial de Bokuto.

— Ah ouais… c'est très beau, fit-il avec bien peu d'entrain.

— Merci ! Je comptais demander aujourd'hui, mais bon, on a tous des imprévus, pas vrai ?

Kuroo commença à s'éloigner aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu. Il lui adressa un léger mouvement de tête.

— Ouais, enfin, niveau pénibilité je pense que je suis légèrement au-dessus.

— J'en suis pas si sûr, déclara Bokuto en rangeant l'écrin et en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, justement, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail si pénible.

— C'est ça, ouais.

— Bon courage !

Le mercenaire leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Bokuto s'éloigna avec un signe de main particulièrement énergique. Exalté par la vue de sa superbe bague et par la réussite incontestable de sa mission, il retourna auprès de Kuroo sans dissimuler le grand sourire qui illuminait son visage.

— T'as la carte ? demanda-t-il à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci la fit glisser entre ses doigts.

— Merci pour la distraction, t'as été super.

Bokuto rayonnait.

— Bon, t'es prêt à récupérer cette chimère une bonne fois pour toutes ?

— Je te suis, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

— Vous pouvez y aller, maintenant, déclara Kenma dans leur oreillette.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent nonchalamment vers la porte, l'ouvrirent comme s'ils avaient toutes les raisons de le faire et s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir sombre où la chimère devait les attendre.

* * *

— Kenma, tu t'es occupé des caméras ? demanda Kuroo en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Il accordait son entière confiance à son partenaire de toujours, bien évidemment ; mais la vue des systèmes de surveillance encore opérationnels laissa planer un doute dans son esprit.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

— Oui, oui, c'est fait. Ils ne verront qu'une image fixe.

— Pourquoi elles sont toujours allumées, alors ?

— C'est pour que je puisse voir ce que vous faites, Sherlock.

À ces mots, Bokuto sembla se détendre, et il fit un petit signe vers la caméra de sécurité. Son manque de professionnalisme était parfois adorable, il fallait bien l'avouer.

— Très bonne initiative. Bon, par où on va maintenant ?

— La grande pièce dont je vous ai parlé est sur votre droite, la troisième porte. Et tout au bout du couloir, il y a un escalier qui mène en bas, vers les jardins et une sorte de parking. C'est peut-être gardé, mais c'est par là que vous devrez sortir. Sauf si vous aimez l'escalade.

— J'aime pas trop l'escalade, avoua Bokuto.

— T'inquiète, l'escalier c'est une bonne option. On se débrouillera.

— La voie est libre pour l'instant, leur déclara Kenma. Vous devriez y aller.

Kuroo hocha instinctivement la tête et enjoignit Bokuto à le suivre.

La pénombre du couloir les empêcha d'être distraits par les nombreux tableaux qui ornaient sans aucun doute les murs : tout était sombre et silencieux, comme si la nuit avait déjà réclamé cette partie de la villa. Le danger pouvait surgir de n'importe quel côté, derrière n'importe quelle porte : ce calme temporaire était grisant, surtout en sachant la chimère aussi proche. C'était dans ces moments-là, emplis de cette adrénaline particulière, que Kuroo adorait son travail, et il tâchait de contenir son impatience face à la réussite imminente de leur mission.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la bonne salle. Il posa la main sur la poignée en bronze…

… mais déchanta rapidement.

— Merde, c'est fermé.

— Comment on va faire ? chuchota Bokuto. Y'a pas l'air d'avoir de boîtier.

Kuroo grimaça.

— Va falloir la crocheter à l'ancienne. Monte la garde pendant que je m'en occupe, tu veux ? Dis-moi si quelqu'un arrive par là où on est entrés.

— Et si quelqu'un arrive ? Je fais quoi ?

— On verra sur le moment. Je me dépêche.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Kuroo sortit les petits crochets qu'il avait conservés dans la poche de sa veste, s'agenouilla près de la serrure et se mit au travail. Celle-ci ne présentait aucune difficulté, mais l'obscurité ne lui rendit pas la tâche facile : il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois.

— Tu manques d'entraînement, lui fit remarquer Kenma.

— J'avoue que crocheter des serrures fait pas partie de ma routine matinale, répondit Kuroo, entièrement focalisé sur la position de ses crochets. J'y penserai, à l'avenir.

— T'as de la chance qu'il n'y ait personne.

Le loquet céda enfin, dans un bruit sec et extrêmement satisfaisant pour les oreilles de Kuroo. Il rangea prestement ses outils, se releva, épousseta son smoking, puis fit signe à Bokuto de revenir.

— Allez, on y va. Après toi.

Cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit dans un infime grincement, et tous deux purent s'engouffrer dans cette nouvelle salle aussi immense que sombre.

— T'as toujours la lampe ? demanda Kuroo à son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci sembla tout juste se rappeler de son existence, puisqu'il sortit la lampe de poche miniature avec un petit _« Ah oui c'est vrai » _chuchoté. Lorsqu'il l'alluma, le maigre faisceau lumineux suffit à dévoiler des dizaines de vitrines et de présentoirs, sur lesquels se tenaient fièrement des statues et autres artefacts. De nombreuses époques et civilisations se laissaient découvrir dans cette fastueuse collection : Kuroo osa à peine imaginer la fortune qu'elle représentait.

— Vous voyez la chimère ? leur demanda Kenma.

— Laisse-nous deux secondes, y'a vraiment beaucoup d'objets.

— Dépêchez-vous quand même, on n'a pas le temps.

— Ouais ben…

La lumière de Bokuto passa subrepticement sur une petite statue d'or et d'émail cloisonné, fièrement exposée sur une colonne en pierre.

La chimère.

Aucune vitrine, aucune cloche en verre : elle était à leur portée, toute proche, pour peu qu'il tende le bras vers elle.

— Kuro ?

— Elle est là.

Cette déclaration attira l'attention de Bokuto, qui le rejoignit rapidement. Il observa à son tour le précieux artefact, qui baignait à présent dans la lumière blanche de la lampe. Sa déception était palpable.

— J'imaginais ça plus… grand, avoua-t-il en chuchotant.

— Elle est magnifique, fit Kuroo, captivé par les minutieux détails composant la gueule de la chimère.

Il se pencha pour examiner l'ouvrage de plus près.

Somptueux. Un trésor inestimable.

— Bon, du coup, s'impatienta Bokuto, on la prend, non ?

— Ah oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mission accomplie. On se casse d'ici.

Kuroo attrapa délicatement la petite statue et se redressa. Il offrit un sourire à Bokuto, qui lui répondit en levant le pouce.

La voix inquiète de Kenma mit toutefois fin à leur joie pourtant parfaitement justifiée :

— Kuro, Bokuto, sortez d'ici. Vous n'êtes pas seuls.

La lumière surgit brusquement dans la pièce. Des dizaines de lampes s'allumèrent dans l'instant, éblouissant Kuroo de leur éclat soudain.

Puis, le bruit d'une arme que l'on charge.

Son cœur chuta dans sa poitrine, et la terrible impression d'être pris au piège le saisit avec violence. Bokuto ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état : il était livide, les yeux rivés sur la colonne maintenant dénuée de chimère.

— Repose ça.

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux. Près de la sortie.

Et, malgré tout, Kuroo ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fendre ses lèvres alors qu'il obtempérait et mettait les mains en l'air, car il reconnaîtrait ce ton austère entre mille.

— Toujours aussi imprévisible, lui lança-t-il, ça fait plaisir.

— Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

Le rire de Kuroo était parfaitement nerveux. Il pouvait entendre Kenma souffler une injure et malmener son clavier avec un empressement inhabituel, et cela suffisait à lui faire appréhender la suite des événements. Bien plus que Monsieur Milan et son arme braquée dans son dos.

— Aïe, tu me brises le cœur.

— Désolé, _chéri_.

Kuroo, éternel optimiste, considéra tout de même cet échange comme une petite victoire. Pour le moment, il devait gagner du temps, jusqu'à trouver une solution – ou jusqu'à ce que Kenma parvienne à les sortir d'ici.

Il jaugea promptement l'état de Bokuto, si jamais une fuite rapide était nécessaire : mais celui-ci semblait paralysé. Ses yeux étaient drôlement écarquillés, et Kuroo se demandait presque s'il respirait encore.

— J'imagine que tu ne vas pas nous laisser repartir avec la chimère ? tenta-t-il à l'encontre du mercenaire.

Pour toute réponse, il l'entendit déclarer dans ce qui devait être talkie-walkie :

— Sakusa, je les tiens. Vous pouvez venir.

— Ah, tout de suite les grands mots.

Monsieur Milan soupira.

— Allez, retournez-vous. Lentement.

Kuroo s'exécuta, un sourire insolent pour unique défense. L'arme de Monsieur Milan était braquée sur lui, accompagnée d'un regard franchement mauvais. Il fut toutefois frappé par l'étendue de sa blessure à l'œil : elle était bien plus importante qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait besoin de se donner du courage ; et rien au monde ne l'empêcherait de faire le malin.

— Tiens, Bokuto, lança-t-il donc sans quitter le mercenaire des yeux, toi qui voulais le voir… C'est lui, Monsieur Milan. Il correspond bien à la description, tu trouves pas ?

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Kuroo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un homme de main armé et menaçant. Une légère culpabilité lui serra le cœur : Bokuto ne connaissait rien de ce milieu, et il était probablement tétanisé.

Il espérait tout de même que sa petite plaisanterie aurait le mérite de lui changer les idées – ou, du moins, de lui faire comprendre que Kuroo gérait plus ou moins la situation.

Qu'il essayait, en tout cas.

Mais Bokuto finit par se retourner, à une lenteur presque inquiétante ; ses yeux, toujours écarquillés, se posèrent immédiatement sur le mercenaire.

Et le peu de couleurs qui lui restait quitta définitivement son visage.

— Keiji ?

À la seconde où Monsieur Milan aperçut Bokuto, il se figea à son tour.

Il baissa son arme et recula d'un pas, le regard alternant entre les deux hommes. Confus, déstabilisé, anxieux. Perdu.

Alarmé.

Kuroo ne l'avait jamais vu manifester autant d'émotions. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Et sa confusion grandit davantage lorsque son meilleur ami ajouta :

— Qu'est-ce que tu… tu n'avais pas une urgence au bureau?

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

— Euh… Bokuto ?

L'intéressé ne sembla pas l'entendre. Son entière attention avait été capturée par le mercenaire, qui ne détournait pas non plus le regard.

Kuroo avait l'inexplicable sentiment de tenir la chandelle, et il n'aimait pas trop ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?

La familiarité avec laquelle Monsieur Milan s'adressa à Bokuto lui fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, bien plus que tout le dédain qui avait accompagné ce _« lui »._ Une pointe de panique s'échappait de sa question chargée de reproches. Il semblait extrêmement nerveux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Bokuto ne répondit pas : il ne l'avait peut-être même pas entendu.

— Mais… Keiji… Je comprends pas…

Son meilleur ami ne cessait de fixer l'arme, avec une expression qui laissait deviner toute son angoisse. Lorsque le mercenaire suivit son regard, il parut – inexplicablement – vulnérable, comme s'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit et qu'une vague de culpabilité le rattrapait soudain.

Kuroo ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi : les mots de Bokuto l'affectaient à l'extrême. Le blessaient même, peut-être.

— Kuro, ne me dis pas qu'il se passe ce que je crois, fit Kenma dans son oreillette.

Puis Kuroo comprit enfin.

— Non… C'est lui Keiji ? _Ton_ Keiji ?

Il eut envie d'éclater de rire, nerveusement et sans aucune joie, ne serait-ce que pour réagir face à cette situation qui le laissait sans voix ; cette mission prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait que très peu. Et réaliser peu à peu la chose, et ses implications, et toutes les remarques qu'il avait pu faire au sujet de Monsieur Milan, tout ça commençait sérieusement à lui donner le vertige.

À mesure qu'il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à ce propos, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait souvent mieux fait de se taire.

Le regard noir du mercenaire fut la seule réponse apportée aux doutes médusés de Kuroo ; Bokuto ne semblait plus en état de lui confirmer quoi que ce soit.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, grommela-t-il à défaut de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Akaashi Keiji se tourna vers Bokuto, l'air peiné, et sa voix fut méconnaissable lorsqu'il lui demanda, sans chercher à cacher sa déception :

— Ne me dis pas que c'est _ça_ ton week-end avec Kuroo-san.

— Je peux tout t'expliquer !

— Non, intervint fermement Kuroo. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'expliquer, c'est certainement pas toi, Bokuto.

Il baissa les mains et tenta un pas vers la sortie.

Le canon de l'arme retrouva immédiatement la direction de sa poitrine.

— Tu restes là.

— Non, Keiji, arrête!

Akaashi eut un instant d'hésitation. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et ses sourcils demeuraient froncés. Son regard perdu trahissait le conflit qui le rongeait sans doute : il semblait pris dans le même piège qu'eux.

Kuroo pouvait peut-être en jouer.

Il fit un nouveau pas. Akaashi ne parvint pas à réagir.

— Je crois que t'as tout intérêt à nous laisser partir, _Keiji_.

— S'il te plaît, l'implora Bokuto.

Le ton de son meilleur ami était déchirant, et Akaashi y fut particulièrement sensible.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

— Bokuto, lança Kuroo en défiant son ennemi du regard, prends la chimère.

— Non…

L'intervention d'Akaashi fut accompagnée de la brusque ouverture des portes, et des pas pressés de plusieurs hommes armés qui ne perdirent pas une seconde pour les encercler et les tenir en joue.

Kuroo remit ses mains en l'air et ravala une injure.

— Kenma, chuchota-t-il alors, si t'as une idée je suis preneur.

— Laisse-moi réfléchir, répliqua l'intéressé un peu sèchement. C'est pas possible…

— Tout va comme vous voulez, messieurs ?

Le sarcasme avait remplacé le miel dans la voix agaçante de Daishou Suguru, qui arriva à son tour dans la pièce après le cortège de mercenaires. Son petit air hautement satisfait lui donnait une parfaite tête à claques.

— J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma collection. C'est peut-être la dernière chose que vous verrez.

Kuroo jaugea l'état de Bokuto du coin de l'œil, mais celui-ci arborait un regard vide, qui se reflétait parfaitement dans l'expression d'Akaashi.

Celui-ci ne réagit même pas lorsque Daishou se tourna vers lui.

— Bon travail, toi.

L'intéressé cligna à peine des yeux.

— Bon, fouillez-les, ordonna le collectionneur. Et ne cassez rien, sinon c'est moi qui vous casse.

Kuroo grinça des dents lorsqu'on le saisit par la veste pour le traîner jusqu'au mur, contre lequel il fut plaqué sans aucun ménagement. Les hommes de Tsubaki lui arrachèrent son oreillette, et prirent au passage ses fausses invitations et papiers d'identité ; ses crochets ne furent pas non plus épargnés dans cette fouille bien peu délicate.

— Non !

L'exclamation soudaine de Bokuto, qui subissait le même sort juste à côté de lui, lui fit tourner la tête : celui-ci commença à se débattre vainement contre l'emprise des mercenaires.

Il fut toutefois maîtrisé sans difficulté après un violent coup dans l'estomac. Kuroo grimaça devant le jappement de douleur de son meilleur ami.

Et si Akaashi, en retrait, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, l'effroi se lisait parfaitement sur son visage.

— Non… répéta Bokuto, d'une voix plus faible.

— Y'a quelque chose dans sa poche.

Il se débattit encore quelque peu, sans plus de succès. L'homme de Tsubaki qui le maintenait fermement immobile plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste. Il en sortit l'écrin.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daishou. Une arme ?

— Non, s'il vous plaît…

Le mercenaire secoua la tête avant de tendre la petite boîte noire au collectionneur. Voir Bokuto si désemparé serra quelque peu le cœur de Kuroo ; si pour lui cette mission était une catastrophe, elle devait être un véritable cauchemar pour son meilleur ami.

Un ricanement retentit dans la pièce.

— Comme c'est mignon. Chaumet, hein ? Pas mal.

Daishou observa la bague avec une odieuse curiosité. Il la prit entre ses doigts pour l'inspecter à la clarté des lampes. Après un sifflement appréciateur qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, il ajouta :

— J'ai bien peur qu'il faille reporter vos projets de mariage, par contre.

Bokuto était livide. Sa lutte avait pris fin : il ne témoignait plus d'aucune volonté. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, et toute sa peine se devinait dans sa posture défaite et ses traits affaissés.

Pour sa part, Kuroo s'aventura à inspecter la réaction d'Akaashi. Il n'avait pas quitté l'état de choc dans lequel il semblait plongé depuis un bon moment déjà, mais son regard refusait de se détacher de l'anneau. Aucune expression ne parait son visage.

C'était presque perturbant.

Daishou referma finalement l'écrin d'un geste brusque.

— Attachez-les et foutez-les-moi au sous-sol. Sakusa, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers un des hommes de Tsubaki, ils sont à vous.

Le dénommé Sakusa fit un signe de tête et ils furent aussitôt conduits hors de la pièce, étroitement encadrés par la menace d'armes à feu. L'esprit de Kuroo chercha des solutions à vive allure, mais il dut se résoudre bien vite à la réalité : il avait perdu le contact avec Kenma, et était à l'entière merci de Tsubaki. Quant à Bokuto…

Il suivait docilement les gardes, la tête baissée et le cœur lourd. Même si Akaashi – _Monsieur Milan_ – était resté dans la salle des artefacts, nul doute que toutes les pensées de son meilleur ami étaient tournées vers lui et tout ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus durant ces quinze dernières minutes.

Il ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

Kuroo ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fut poussé pour avancer plus vite. Ils se dirigeaient vers le sous-sol, loin de la chimère, et il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre que lui.

Il soupira nerveusement.

Cette mission relevait du chaos.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	6. Confrontation

Salut ! Nouveau chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je trouve qu'il est pas mal riche en émotions aha

**FairyStalkeuse : **Salut ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aies apprécié la scène de la révélation ! Et oui Bokuto fait de la peine, et c'est pas fini :/ (contente que tu le trouves relatable avec la bague héhé)  
Il y a certaines de tes questions qui trouveront leur réponse dans la suite de l'histoire, mais je peux quand même te dire que non, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux personnages et non pas de kuroshou à l'horizon aha. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

La pièce était petite et mal éclairée. Aucune fenêtre, aucun conduit, et le verrou de la seule issue venait de se refermer dans un claquement sec. Ils avaient été jetés à l'intérieur avec la douceur et la délicatesse habituelle de Tsubaki, et après avoir manqué de s'écraser le nez contre le sol en béton, Kuroo avait décrété qu'il passait décidément une très mauvaise soirée.

Il se releva péniblement, incapable d'utiliser les mains entravées dans son dos, menottées et tendues à l'extrême. Après un rapide coup d'œil vers Bokuto, qui s'était contenté de se redresser pour s'asseoir dans un coin, il choisit de l'ignorer : il avait sûrement besoin de temps pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions et, à en juger par ses yeux perdus dans le vide et sa tête légèrement baissée, mieux valait le laisser tranquille.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas les questions qui lui manquaient. Après tout, son meilleur ami entretenait quand même une relation avec un mercenaire sans pitié. Non, c'était pire que ça. Avec _Monsieur Milan_.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

Que Bokuto soit tombé dans le piège de ce manipulateur, même si cela attristait Kuroo, n'avait rien d'étonnant : il était d'un naturel naïf et ne se posait jamais beaucoup de questions. Cet Akaashi avait dû en profiter ; beau comme un dieu et excellent menteur, il n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée, c'était inévitable. Lui-même ne s'était que bien trop facilement fait avoir, deux ans auparavant, alors il ravalerait ses commentaires sur le sujet.

Mais cinq ans. Cinq années passées ensemble. Même pour une couverture, c'était anormalement long : en quoi Bokuto ou les cercles qu'il fréquentait pouvaient-ils intéresser Tsubaki ? Était-il surveillé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

Toutefois, dans l'esprit abasourdi de Kuroo, cette théorie relevait moins de l'absurde que de penser qu'Akaashi Keiji était sincère à l'égard de son meilleur ami. Bokuto lui avait peut-être loué ses qualités et l'harmonie qui régnait au sein de son couple, soit. Il exagérait toujours. Et puis, Kuroo voyait mal Monsieur Milan supporter Bokuto, alors partager sa vie… De ce qu'il en savait, ces deux-là ne pouvaient être plus opposés : Bokuto était un rayon de soleil, généreux et jovial. Akaashi par contre… cruel. Froid. Aucun humour.

Aucune chance qu'il mérite quelqu'un comme lui.

Aucune.

Ils n'allaient tout simplement pas ensemble.

Mais, pour le moment, sortir d'ici lui semblait un objectif bien plus urgent que songer aux sérieux problèmes de couple de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait pas la moindre issue dans cette salle entièrement vide. Le manque apparent de meubles et d'objets de décoration commença presque à le dérouter : à quoi servait cette pièce ? À séquestrer des victimes ?

La caméra dans l'angle, fixée au plafond, finit par attirer son attention. Même habilement dissimulée dans l'ombre, sa petite lumière rouge demeurait perceptible. Restait à savoir si Kenma y avait toujours accès.

Kuroo soupira. S'échapper sans aide extérieure relèverait de l'impossible. Il devait absolument reprendre contact avec Kenma, et saisir la moindre occasion que lui laisserait Tsubaki.

Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, il s'occuperait de la chimère.

Pour l'heure, il commença par se baisser pour ramener ses mains vers le sol : il n'arriverait à rien s'il n'enlevait pas ces stupides menottes. Après plusieurs tentatives aussi peu fructueuses que ridicules, Bokuto décida enfin de sortir de son mutisme :

— C'est Keiji Monsieur Milan ?

L'hésitation avait noué sa voix, guère plus élevée qu'un murmure. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kuroo lorsqu'il leva la tête vers lui : ils luisaient d'une incompréhension presque désespérée. Il cherchait des réponses, et c'était bien normal.

Mais Kuroo ne tenait pas forcément à les lui donner. Quelque chose lui disait que tout pourrait bien vite tourner en sa défaveur. Peut-être Bokuto, qui assimilait encore péniblement ces nouvelles informations, se mettrait-il en colère.

— Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de cette façon, fit-il tout de même. C'est…

— Il m'a dit qu'il s'était fait renverser par un cycliste, l'autre soir.

À ces mots, Kuroo préféra reprendre ses piteuses tentatives de libération, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Bokuto n'était toujours pas décidé à dévoiler son humeur et, s'il faisait référence à ce que Kuroo pensait, le silence restait la meilleure option.

Il parvint tant bien que mal à enjamber ses mains menottées, malgré les protestations d'à peu près toutes ses articulations. Ça avait certes manqué de grâce, mais l'objectif était atteint : ses bras étaient à présent devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se féliciter de sa souplesse que Bokuto reprit :

— Je suis vraiment trop stupide…

— Dis pas ça, Bokuto.

L'intéressé soupira.

— Combien de fois il m'a menti ? Pourquoi je me suis jamais rendu compte de rien ?

— T'as été aveuglé, répondit machinalement Kuroo en observant la chaîne de ses menottes.

Ce ne serait pas agréable, mais il pourrait se défaire de ses entraves sans trop de problèmes.

— C'est pas de ta faute, reprit-il. Tu pouvais pas savoir que tu te faisais manipuler, ce type est un expert. Au moins tu t'en es rendu compte, maintenant tu pourras…

— Keiji ne me manipule pas, le coupa brusquement Bokuto.

Maintenant venait le déni. Kuroo fit la moue.

— Quoi ?

— Ben, je sais pas, tu viens quand même d'apprendre que ton mec a une double vie, dans le genre manipulation ça se pose là…

— Tu penses qu'il m'a jamais aimé ?

Kuroo le gratifia d'un haussement d'épaules. Se montrer rassurant desservirait son meilleur ami, surtout si la sentence finale n'était pas celle attendue. Il serait dévasté : ses relations au lycée et à l'université n'en avaient que trop témoigné.

Autant préparer le terrain dès le début.

Cette réponse fit blêmir Bokuto, qui détourna le regard, pour réévaluer la teneur de ses précédentes années, ou peut-être bien pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer. Son agitation grandissait davantage au fil des secondes.

Kuroo profita de cette introspection et se remit au travail. Il s'assit en repliant les jambes entre ses bras tendus devant lui. Son cœur s'emballa malgré lui lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la chaîne reliant ses deux mains.

— Non, déclara Bokuto après un long moment de silence. Non, c'est impossible.

— Bokuto, ce type travaille pour une organisation criminelle ultra dangereuse… C'est pas pour te faire de la peine que je dis ça, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait toujours été très honnête envers toi, s'il l'a un jour été.

Bokuto secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu ne le connais pas.

— Ah ben si, quand même. Il t'a dit quoi, il y a deux ans, quand il est parti à Milan ? Qu'il avait un voyage d'affaires ? Un séminaire ? Moi je sais ce qu'il faisait, et je peux te dire que ça ne te plairait pas du tout.

Il tira légèrement sur la chaîne avec son pied pour s'essayer à la sensation. Le frottement du métal froid contre sa peau était plutôt désagréable.

— Mais… mais c'est différent… même s'il m'a menti, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a toujours fait semblant, si ?

— Bah, de ce que j'en sais…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu l'as vu quoi, trois semaines ? Kuroo, ça fait cinq ans qu'on habite ensemble… qu'on… Je pense que je m'en serais rendu compte…

L'incertitude de sa voix étouffa toute la conviction que ses mots tâchaient pourtant de transmettre. Il voulait sûrement être rassuré, mais Kuroo ne pouvait s'y résoudre : pas maintenant. Ils devaient d'abord sortir d'ici et trouver un moyen de récupérer la chimère.

C'était leur priorité, et si Bokuto ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop bouleversé par la tournure que sa vie entière était en train de prendre, c'était peut-être pour le mieux ; au moins n'était-il pas paniqué par leur situation plus que préoccupante, ce qui aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins gérable.

Kuroo prit une profonde inspiration et réussit à poser son deuxième pied entre les deux bracelets. Il détendit les muscles bandés de ses deux mains puis appuya sur la chaîne de toutes ses forces. Le métal commença à lentement écorcher la peau de ses poignets, mais il ravala ce désagrément et continua, jusqu'à ce que les menottes descendent sur ses mains autant que possible.

Il en profita pour répondre aux inquiétudes de son meilleur ami, dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine et douloureuse étape :

— Je crois que t'as oublié qu'il a braqué une arme sur nous y'a juste dix minutes. Franchement, il ne mérite pas ta confiance… Et puis…

— Kuroo, qu'est-ce que tu…

Avec un coup sec et un grognement à peine réprimé, Kuroo envoya ses pieds s'écraser violemment contre la chaîne: les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il sentit ses pouces se disloquer ; pourtant, il continua, et laissa les bracelets métalliques tracer un sillon sanglant le long de ses mains. Il parvint à les retirer jusqu'au bout, sous le regard horrifié de Bokuto.

Les menottes cédèrent enfin et Kuroo bascula en arrière. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, étalé contre le béton froid, le corps encore secoué par cet effort très peu apprécié.

— Une… seconde…

Il se redressa, non sans un léger geignement, et pressa ses mains blessées contre le sol. Il continua d'appuyer malgré la vive douleur, jusqu'à ce que ses pouces se remboîtent correctement.

Plus ou moins.

Kuroo se mordit la langue pour réprimer un cri. Le lancinement enflammé de ses tendons n'avait rien de normal, il pouvait le sentir : sa main droite s'était remise sans trop de problèmes ; par contre, celle de gauche paraissait sérieusement blessée.

Il bougea un peu les pouces, pour évaluer les dégâts : s'il y parvint, sa tentative le fit toutefois grimacer. Une fois sorti d'ici, il tâcherait de trouver un médecin. Rapidement.

Pour l'instant, il préféra se changer les idées et ignorer les élancements de ses articulations. Il se tourna donc vers Bokuto, qui semblait soudain pris de nausée, et poursuivit son argumentaire là où il l'avait laissé :

— Et puis… Une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que ce mec te ment depuis toujours ?

Les yeux de Bokuto étaient remplis de désarroi. Il était perdu.

— Je… j'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

Kuroo l'avisa une nouvelle fois, plus sérieusement. L'état misérable de son meilleur ami lui serra le cœur.

— Je suis désolé, Bokuto. Mais au moins tu connais la vérité. Et puis, c'est toujours mieux de le savoir maintenant, imagine que tu aies découvert ça après ton mariage… Là, c'est un peu moins grave…

Il comprit vite son erreur lorsque les yeux de Bokuto retournèrent se perdre dans le vide. Son menton trembla l'espace d'une seconde.

— Il a vu la bague…

C'était vraiment le dernier de leurs soucis. Pourquoi Bokuto n'écoutait-il toujours les choses qu'à moitié ?

— Hé, Bokuto…

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je vais la récupérer ?

Kuroo passa une main dans ses cheveux presque coiffés, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

— Écoute, je te promets qu'on va la récupérer… Mais d'abord, faut qu'on sorte d'ici, tu comprends ? Donc si un gars de Tsubaki se pointe, j'ai besoin que tu attires son attention, d'accord ? Après on ira récupérer la chimère et ta bague, tu as ma parole.

Cette déclaration parut le calmer un tant soit peu, puisqu'il cessa ses lamentations et lui adressa un bref hochement de tête.

— Mais Bokuto, reprit-il. Réfléchis à ce que je te dis, quand même. Ton Keiji est un menteur qui te laisse pourrir ici. Il te mérite pas, et il mérite pas cette bague non plus.

— J'ai… Laisse-moi un peu de temps…

— Bien sûr.

Kuroo bougea distraitement les pouces pour les préparer aux mouvements rapides qui les attendraient peut-être. La douleur ne l'avait toujours pas quitté, mais elle restait supportable. En partie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? demanda Bokuto, enfin conscient de la situation.

— Ils vont nous interroger pour savoir pour qui on travaille. Hé, t'inquiète, rajouta-t-il en voyant son visage se décomposer, on va pas se laisser…

Le cœur de Kuroo manqua un battement lorsqu'il entendit le loquet de la porte s'enclencher. Il ramassa ses menottes à toute vitesse, les cacha derrière son dos et se précipita dans un coin de la pièce, à l'extrême opposé de Bokuto. Il eut à peine le temps d'échanger avec lui un regard désemparé ; la lourde porte s'ouvrit en douceur, et plutôt silencieusement.

Mais lorsque Kuroo reconnut le visage inexpressif d'Akaashi Keiji, son appréhension s'envola, laissant place à une envie de provocation difficilement répressible. Passé commun mis à part, ce type avait joué avec les sentiments de son meilleur ami : il ne le laisserait pas le manipuler une nouvelle fois.

Akaashi resta silencieux, mais une infime tristesse voila – peut-être – ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Bokuto. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se releva péniblement ; il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans succès : aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Akaashi se détourna, pour aviser ensuite Kuroo, mais son regard noir ne parvint pas à se débarrasser de la culpabilité qu'il renfermait toujours.

— Pour qui tu travailles ?

L'intéressé ricana.

— Tu peux toujours rêver.

Ses traits se durcirent. Comme le silence commença à s'étirer, Kuroo en profita :

— Tu vas faire quoi ? Me torturer ? Devant lui ?

Il désigna Bokuto d'un mouvement de tête, l'air défiant. Le mercenaire serra la mâchoire.

Du reste, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Akaashi préféra avancer, lentement, vers Bokuto, comme l'on s'approcherait d'un animal blessé. Et blessé, il l'était : de sa posture à ses sourcils tristement froncés, toute son attitude le laissait deviner bien trop facilement.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il hésita, s'arrêta près de lui, et demanda dans un murmure que Kuroo n'était sûrement pas censé entendre :

— Tu vas bien ?

Question stupide. S'il évoquait le coup porté par un de ses collègues, à en juger par ses yeux obstinément fixés sur son ventre, il ne fallait pas être un fin observateur pour comprendre que Bokuto était au bord des larmes.

L'intéressé secoua la tête.

— À ton avis ? répondit Kuroo à sa place. Il vient d'apprendre que tu le manipules tranquille depuis cinq ans, tu penses qu'il se sent comment ?

Akaashi le fusilla du regard.

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Kuroo Tetsurō.

L'interpellé grimaça à l'entente de son véritable nom.

— Ah parce que c'est pas vrai ? répliqua-t-il tout de même.

Sa provocation fut ignorée ; le mercenaire préféra sortir quelque chose de sa poche, que Kuroo n'eut pas le temps de reconnaître, avant de prendre Bokuto par le bras.

Par contre, l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture, il la distingua parfaitement.

Mais cette constatation fut de courte durée : lorsqu'il comprit que l'attention d'Akaashi s'était focalisée sur les mains menottées de son meilleur ami, sa confusion réclama toute ses pensées.

— Tu nous fais sortir d'ici ?

Akaashi ne lui accorda qu'un regard courroucé.

— Pas toi.

— T'es sûr de ton coup ? lança-t-il en montrant la petite caméra d'un mouvement de tête.

Cette remarque parut l'agacer. Il accrocha les menottes à sa ceinture et observa Bokuto étirer ses bras et ses poignets.

— Tu sais très bien qu'on n'y a plus accès.

Kenma était toujours aux commandes. Et le mercenaire en avait profité. Surprenant.

Sans plus attendre, Akaashi prit une des mains de Bokuto dans la sienne et le tira vers la porte.

— Viens. Sakusa va arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

Mais Bokuto ne bougea pas. Il lança un regard perdu vers Kuroo, chose qui n'échappa pas à Akaashi.

— Keiji…

Ceci eut le mérite de retenir son attention : il se figea, et sa main manqua de peu la poignée. Kuroo pouvait ressentir toute sa nervosité d'ici.

— Je comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe, se lamenta-t-il d'une voix nouée. Mais il faut que Kuroo sorte d'ici. Il a vraiment besoin de la chimère. Le collectionneur l'a volée, on ne fait rien de mal !

Le visage du mercenaire passa de la confusion à la peine, avant que ses traits ne laissent enfin apercevoir toute sa colère.

— C'est ça qu'il t'a dit ? Pour te convaincre de faire tout ça ?

— Je…

— Bokuto est là de son plein gré, intervint immédiatement Kuroo. Et j'ai pas eu à lui mentir pour le garder, _moi_.

Akaashi fit volte-face vers lui, lâchant au passage la main de Bokuto. Sa fureur fit reculer Kuroo de quelques pas.

— Et _toi_, cracha-t-il, tu te prends pour qui d'utiliser ton « meilleur ami » dans tes missions foireuses ? De le faire mentir pendant des jours ? Tu te rends compte ce que tu lui demandes ? Il aurait pu se faire arrêter ou mourir… T'es quel genre d'ami ?

— Moi au moins je ne le laisse pas se faire emprisonner à la merci des tarés pour qui tu travailles.

Akaashi secoua la tête.

— C'est de ta faute s'il est là. J'espère que tu le payes bien cher pour t'accompagner dans tes conneries.

Kuroo ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Akaashi le comprit bien avant qu'il ne trouve quoi répliquer.

— Tu… fais ça _gratuitement _? demanda-t-il trop calmement à Bokuto.

— Ben…

— Et en plus t'es vénal…

— Arrêtez !

L'intervention de Bokuto les ramena à la réalité ; et c'était tant mieux, car Akaashi semblait sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. À la place, il porta son attention sur Bokuto et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer ; il fit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos.

Parfait.

— Keiji, je suis désolé.

— T'as pas à t'excuser, répliqua Kuroo, c'est certainement pas ta faute.

Bokuto secoua la tête. Ce sérieux était si inhabituel qu'il portait en lui une sincérité troublante ; et Akaashi, apparemment, y était lui aussi sensible. Les yeux d'or de son meilleur ami étaient posés sur lui, remplis d'une émotion qui parvint même à toucher Kuroo.

— Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser, reprit-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. J'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fais là, je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes vraiment ou si j'ai toujours été un genre de couverture ou… ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je ne sais ni jusqu'à quel point tu m'as menti ni pourquoi tu fais tout ça… Mais… mais moi aussi je t'ai menti et je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler…

Kuroo se permit un haussement de sourcils désabusé.

— … je sais. Je voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je sais que ça ne vaut rien, et je sais même pas si tu en as quelque chose à faire, mais… enfin, moi je t'aime toujours. Je t'aimerai toujours, corrigea-t-il.

Bokuto n'avait décidément rien écouté de toutes ses précédentes mises en garde, et c'était assez désespérant. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne s'en plaindrait pas : ce discours émouvant avait laissé Akaashi sans voix, et suffisamment vulnérable pour que Kuroo agisse.

Il lâcha soudain ses menottes, les laissant s'écraser par terre dans un grand bruit ; l'instant d'après, il se jeta sur Akaashi et s'empara de l'arme à sa ceinture. Le mercenaire eut à peine le temps d'étouffer une exclamation de surprise que Kuroo l'avait déjà plaqué contre lui, un bras contre sa gorge, qu'il resserra lorsqu'Akaashi commença à se débattre.

Mais quand il chercha à se dégager en enfonçant les ongles dans l'avant-bras qui l'étranglait presque, Kuroo braqua le pistolet contre sa tempe, le dissuadant de poursuivre ses efforts.

— Kuroo !

— Arrête de bouger _Keiji_, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa rapidement et baissa les bras, non sans une dernière tentative particulièrement douloureuse pour Kuroo.

— Je te hais, répondit-il tout aussi bas.

— Kuroo !

Le cri révolté de Bokuto se réverbéra contre les murs ; le volume sonore fit autant grimacer Kuroo que l'air bouleversé et scandalisé de son meilleur ami. C'était à prévoir : Bokuto lui avait bien fait comprendre son aversion totale pour les armes, et utiliser son aveu sincère comme diversion n'était pas des plus honorable, c'est vrai, mais l'occasion était parfaite.

Cette légère trahison était le prix à payer pour sortir d'ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête !

— J'ai pas le choix, Bokuto.

Il sentit Akaashi bouger contre lui.

— Tu ne vas pas tirer.

Sa voix était altérée par la pression contre sa gorge. Kuroo plaça sa main sur son épaule pour le laisser respirer : il était toujours dans son emprise, le dos collé contre son torse et un bras l'entourant fermement, mais au moins ne risquait-il pas de suffoquer.

— Tu devrais faire gaffe, un accident est si vite arrivé…

— Arrête, je t'en supplie !

Bokuto restait aussi immobile que s'il était lui-même pris en otage. Il se contentait de fixer l'arme et le mercenaire avec un mélange de terreur et de désespoir, puis ses yeux chargés d'émotions imploraient son meilleur ami, sans succès.

Il était livide, sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Bokuto, lui expliqua-t-il, si je ne fais pas ça, on n'a aucun moyen de sortir d'ici. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi.

— Lâche-le, répondit-il sans chercher à masquer les larmes dans sa voix. Il peut nous aider sans que tu fasses ça, s'il te plaît, arrête…

Ça, il en doutait fortement. Même le principal concerné préféra garder le silence plutôt que d'appuyer ces propos.

— Vois ça comme ça : si jamais on croise des gens sur notre chemin, on pourra se servir de lui pour passer. Et il ne donnera pas l'impression d'avoir trahi ces ordures.

Akaashi secoua la tête contre son épaule, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

— Mais si ça tourne mal ?

— Ça ne va pas mal tourner. Écoute, c'est la meilleure solution, insista-t-il devant la mine éplorée de Bokuto. Fais-moi confiance.

Puis il s'adressa, d'une voix plus basse, à Akaashi :

— Tu sais où est la chimère ?

Aucune réponse.

— Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Allez, on avance. Et Bokuto, quoi qu'il arrive, tu restes toujours derrière moi, t'as compris ?

Il n'obtint pas plus de réponses, mais il le vit brièvement essuyer quelques larmes.

Après un moment, et un profond soupir que Kuroo ressentit presque dans sa propre poitrine, Akaashi s'exécuta et se dirigea vers la porte.

Kuroo déplaça le canon de l'arme pour faciliter leurs mouvements : leur cadence était mise à mal par leur proximité et la volonté certaine du mercenaire à ne faire aucun effort, mais ils parvinrent à atteindre la poignée, qui s'enclencha en silence.

Bokuto finit par les suivre d'un pas traînant, sans un mot.

Il semblait contrarié, mais ce n'était rien que Kuroo ne puisse arranger. Pour le moment, le plus important était de récupérer la chimère et de sortir d'ici.

Il aviserait après.

* * *

Akaashi détestait cette soirée. Il détestait tous les choix qui l'avaient mené à cette situation, détestait son inattention, et, par-dessus tout, il détestait cet enfoiré de Kuroo Tetsurō.

Et le fait que Bokuto soit impliqué rendait le tout pire encore.

Sentir le cœur de son ennemi battant contre son dos lui donnait envie de hurler, bien plus que le canon de l'arme contre son crâne.

Il avait manqué de vigilance : s'il s'était mieux débrouillé, il aurait facilement pu faire sortir Bokuto d'ici. Sa disparition soudaine aurait été un problème, vite éclipsé par les aveux obtenus auprès de Kuroo : lui seul détenait toutes les informations, et s'il n'était pas aussi méprisable qu'il en donnait l'impression, il n'aurait pas dénoncé son « meilleur ami » à Tsubaki.

Ensuite, ils auraient pu s'expliquer calmement. Bokuto aurait justifié sa collaboration avec cet énergumène : il avait été manipulé par le discours plein de bons sentiments de Kuroo et n'avait voulu qu'aider ; il se serait platement excusé, et Akaashi l'aurait cru sur parole.

Pour sa part, il aurait trouvé quoi dire… éventuellement. Son mensonge prenait bien plus de place que celui de Bokuto, et il était difficilement excusable. Akaashi aurait expliqué sa vision des choses et imploré son pardon.

Tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ça ne s'était produit.

Il se dirigeait, bien malgré lui, vers une parfaite catastrophe à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de prendre part. Cette stratégie bancale ne fonctionnerait pas : Tsubaki n'avait pas pour habitude de négocier. Et Kuroo Tetsurō était bien des choses, mais il n'avait pas l'âme d'un meurtrier. Il n'était pas armé pour affronter l'expérience et l'entraînement de ses adversaires.

— À gauche ou à droite ? lui demanda Kuroo à l'embranchement du couloir.

— Gauche, répondit-il entre ses dents.

Ils arrivèrent sur une autre galerie, mieux éclairée, où, tout au fond, se trouvait l'accès au rez-de-chaussée.

— On arrive à l'escalier après la porte ?

— Tu vas nous faire tuer, fit Akaashi en tournant légèrement la tête.

Il se moquait bien que Kuroo se fasse descendre. Il l'aurait bien mérité, après toutes les complications qu'il avait engendrées pour récupérer cette maudite chimère ; mais cet égoïste mettait la vie de Bokuto en danger sans se poser davantage de questions, et ça, Akaashi ne le supportait pas.

Il peinait à garder son calme, réfléchissant aux différentes façons de protéger son conjoint sans jamais en trouver de satisfaisantes, ni même de réalisables.

Il était pris au piège, à la merci de Tsubaki et du bon vouloir de Kuroo Tetsurō.

C'était détestable.

— C'est trop demander un peu d'optimisme ?

Malgré l'attitude assurée qu'il tâchait de témoigner, Kuroo était nerveux, et avait toutes les raisons de l'être : si par miracle son plan se déroulait sans accroc, ce serait Akaashi qui lui ferait regretter chaque seconde qu'il avait passée en sa présence.

— S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à…

— T'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-il, je sais. Allez, ouvre la porte.

Kuroo vérifia que Bokuto les suivait toujours, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Derrière, il y avait une grande salle, et l'escalier menant au niveau supérieur.

Et Kuroo avait peut-être une arme, mais il lui faudrait bien plus que ça pour réussir à le garder dans son emprise en gravissant les marches. C'était tout simplement impossible. Akaashi parviendrait facilement à se libérer : il pourrait reprendre son pistolet et contrôler à nouveau la situation.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un plan.

Il pouvait obliger Kuroo à retourner dans la pièce pour se faire interroger. Non, Bokuto ne le permettrait pas, il tenait bien trop à son meilleur ami pour accepter une telle solution, si méritée soit-elle.

Lui dire de se débrouiller, et partir avec Bokuto ? Le compromis semblait correct : Kuroo monterait à l'étage chercher sa chimère et rencontrer une mort certaine, tandis que lui conduirait Bokuto dehors par les jardins. Akaashi réussirait à le convaincre de laisser Kuroo faire ses propres choix stupides, et la diversion offerte les aiderait à quitter les lieux sans effort.

Et enfin, s'il lui opposait une quelconque résistance, Akaashi n'aurait peut-être pas d'autres solutions que d'abattre Kuroo. C'était le pire cas de figure, et Bokuto ne lui pardonnerait jamais, mais entre sa survie et celle de cet égoïste, il n'hésiterait pas.

L'esprit réveillé par ces différentes possibilités d'évasion, Akaashi ouvrit la porte, prêt à agir à la seconde où son pied se poserait sur la première marche.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit.

À peine entré dans la salle, un écho de pas bourdonna dans ses oreilles : le bras de Kuroo se crispa contre lui à mesure que le son se rapprochait. Lorsqu'Akaashi reconnut le visage sérieux de Sakusa, il se figea entièrement.

Et lorsque son supérieur croisa son regard, il s'arrêta presque de respirer.

Sakusa sortit son arme avant même d'avoir descendu les dernières marches. L'emprise contre sa gorge se resserra soudain, et le canon du pistolet retrouva, assez brusquement, le chemin de sa tempe. Il entendit Bokuto murmurer quelque chose, derrière eux ; excepté son ton noué par la peur, il n'en comprit rien.

— Laissez-nous passer, déclara Kuroo avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait témoigner.

Sakusa ne répondit pas immédiatement. Les deux mains sur son arme et des promesses de violence dans les yeux, il avança lentement à leur rencontre. Il fixa Akaashi avec un regard sévère, ignorant totalement la requête exigée.

— Qu'est-ce t'as fait, Akaashi ?

Aucune excuse ne le satisferait. Dans le meilleur des cas, Sakusa pensait qu'il avait voulu faire du zèle et se venger de Bastardo avant l'interrogatoire, ce qui était contraire aux ordres et avait visiblement échoué. Dans le pire, il le soupçonnait de coopérer avec les prisonniers : les menottes à sa ceinture ne jouaient pas en sa faveur.

Incapable de savoir quel était le plus préjudiciable entre l'insubordination ou la trahison, si toutefois il y avait une quelconque différence dans l'esprit de son supérieur, Akaashi se contenta de répondre :

— Une erreur.

L'arme de Sakusa était toujours braquée sur lui.

— Je le répéterai pas, poursuivit Kuroo.

— Je t'avais pourtant demandé de retourner t'occuper du poste de contrôle, répliqua Sakusa, imperturbable. T'avais rien à faire ici.

Akaashi se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il n'y avait rien à dire, il le savait. Son supérieur n'attendait aucune justification malvenue : son ton le défiait de s'y essayer.

— Laissez-nous passer ou je tire !

— Non… fit la voix faible de Bokuto derrière eux.

Sakusa plissa les yeux.

— Je vous laisse une dernière chance de retourner dans votre cellule.

— Sakusa, il ne tirera pas, ne…

Akaashi s'étrangla sur la fin de sa phrase : sa gorge était entièrement compressée par l'avant-bras de Kuroo, le faisant presque suffoquer.

— Bien sûr qu'il ne tirera pas, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils abîment leur bouclier humain.

— Vous voulez parier ?

Le lieutenant de Tsubaki fit un geste avec son arme.

— Vas-y, tire.

— Kuroo, fais pas ça…

Kuroo hésita plus de quelques secondes, prouvant parfaitement les dires de son ennemi : ce n'était pas un meurtrier, et éliminer Akaashi mettrait à mal leur unique moyen de pression.

Après avoir secoué la tête avec beaucoup de condescendance, Sakusa s'avança d'un pas, l'air provocateur.

— Non, attends, je vais t'aider.

Il leva le bras et pointa l'arme droit sur le visage d'Akaashi.

— Quand il ne sera plus là pour t'empêcher de te faire abattre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— Vous bluffez, tenta Kuroo.

— Tu penses que Tsubaki fait dans les sentiments ?

La pression contre sa gorge empêchait presque Akaashi de respirer, et cet échange sur son sort n'aidait en rien. Ses pensées défilaient à toute vitesse : Sakusa était capable de tout. Peut-être mentait-il, ou peut-être allait-il l'éliminer sans aucune considération pour leur passé commun. Son regard déterminé ne trahissait aucune hésitation.

Et son doigt posé sur la détente lui fit fermer les yeux.

— Non, arrêtez !

La voix de Bokuto le mit brusquement en alerte : il arriva soudain dans son champ de vision, l'air paniqué, les bras levés en signe de reddition. L'estomac d'Akaashi se tordit en le voyant s'approcher.

— Bokuto, reste derrière !

— Ne tirez pas ! Je suis sûr qu'on peut…

Sakusa n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase pour changer de cible et faire feu.

La détonation fit basculer Bokuto en arrière.

Le cœur d'Akaashi remonta jusque dans sa gorge. Une décharge le traversa presque aussi brutalement que si le plomb était entré dans sa propre chair alors qu'il regardait, impuissant, son conjoint s'effondrer au sol.

Kuroo, contre lui, retint brusquement sa respiration. Akaashi eut envie de crier, mais la panique le paralysa, laissant à son esprit d'agonisantes secondes pour comprendre que son pire cauchemar venait tout juste de prendre vie.

Sakusa observa le corps étendu par terre, parfaitement inexpressif. Bokuto couvrait l'impact d'une de ses mains, vers le haut de sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, l'expression de son visage livide perdue entre l'effroi et la douleur.

Le mercenaire consulta Kuroo du regard. Son bras n'avait pas quitté sa position de tir.

— Tu tires toujours pas ? T'en veux encore ?

Kuroo était sous le choc : ses muscles s'étaient entièrement relâchés autour d'Akaashi. Sa main tenant le pistolet commençait à trembler. Il n'était pas préparé pour ça : c'était peut-être un voleur, et un menteur, et une ordure, mais il n'abattrait jamais une personne de sang-froid. Ce n'était pas un meurtrier.

Akaashi, lui, l'était.

Et il n'hésiterait pas.

Il arracha donc l'arme des mains de Kuroo, en priant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il ne presse pas la détente par accident. Il braqua son pistolet sur Sakusa avant qu'un deuxième tir ne crève le silence.

— Baisse ton arme, ordonna-t-il à son supérieur.

Sakusa l'avisa sévèrement.

— Ah. Donc c'était bien une trahison. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Akaashi ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce type.

L'arme était toujours dirigée vers Bokuto. Akaashi se sentit perdre le peu de sang froid qu'il possédait encore.

— Baisse ton arme !

— C'est lui le souci ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa victime.

L'expression de Bokuto, qui tentait péniblement de se redresser, était déformée par la douleur.

— Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça, Sakusa.

Celui-ci resta parfaitement immobile. Sakusa, son supérieur, la personne qui l'avait accompagné depuis ses débuts dans le monde sans pitié de Tsubaki, un de ses seuls amis, le regardait à présent comme rien de plus qu'un obstacle à leur mission.

Ce qui était vrai.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le comprendre.

— Akaashi, fit le mercenaire avec un sérieux menaçant. Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux ; et lorsqu'une nouvelle détonation retentit, il ne parvenait déjà plus à réfléchir correctement.

* * *

Suspensssss

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
